Cell Mates
by CrazzieAddict06
Summary: COMPLETED! With no memory and a murder on her record, Hermione is brought to Azkaban Prison, where she meets up with a certain gray eyed guy, in the same predicament as she. Is there such a thing as fate? Or are they just foolin themselves?
1. Murder in the Alley

Cell Mates  
  
~*~Written by CrazzieAddict06, aka Jaye~*~  
  
-Chapter 1- Murder in the Alley  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to Fanfiction.net I have been able to take the characters JK Rowling brought to life, and use them to write my own fic. None of these are mine, and I only own the plot. At that being said, please be kind and don't sue. Read on. ** are character thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger stood over the body of a bleeding man. What had she done? She frantically looked around the empty streets of Diagon Alley. It must have been late at night, for the moon was shining bright, and all was still.  
  
She looked to over to her left. There was a sign that read "Flourish and Blotts". It seemed so familiar, yet so foreign. She stood there aghast, alone on the cobblestone streets, wondering if she was the cause of the murder.  
  
How could she not realize that she had commited murder? Wouldn't one know?  
  
'Where am I??' Hermione wondered.  
  
Thoughts swirled around in her mind, but they were blank. The only thing she could remember was that flash of light. But where had it come from? It was obvious that there was nobody around. Owls made sounds in the night air, but she paid no mind. There was a crakcing noise heard in the background. But Hermione did not look up.  
  
One by one, a small group of wizards in black robes surrounded her. One was wearing a badge that read "Minister of Magic". The others stood behind him, and stared at her with solemn expressions. She did no more than glance at them, with lost eyes. What other actions could she take?  
  
The one with the badge spoke first, his words were cold and his eyes like stone. "What is your name Ma'am?"  
  
"Name?" repeated Hermione, unknowingly. The Wizards gave her an impatient glare, and Hermione blushed under their eyes. Why did she have to think about this, it was a simple question. What **was** her name? She tried to think, but she could only draw a blank. She shrugged her shoulders absentmindedly. And cast the people before her a scared expression.  
  
A tall, gangly man with flaming red hair moved forward. Hermione couldn't help thinking that he looked familiar. The man spoke, crisply. "Corneilius, sir..May I suggest that maybe her memory has been modified?"  
  
This Cornielius fellow, the one with the badge, stood in place, considering the information. He then turned to the frightened young woman across from him.  
  
"Ma'am, how old are you?"  
  
Hermione did not answer, she tried but all that came out was "erm...oh..um..." The redheaded man ran a hand through his har as Corneilius spoke to him. "I belive you are right, Percy..She.she doesn't seem to have a clue."  
  
The old man stopped to look at the young lady standing before him. He could see there were tears in her eyes, and her slightly bushy brown hair was scattered about her face. Her soft brown eyes, were livid with fear as she looked about the group of angry wizards. "What do you suppose we do, Weasley?" he said to the stern looking redhead.  
  
Percy remained quiet. Corneilius went over the the dead body, and examined it where it lay by Hermione's feet. The man's brown hair was matted over his face with blood from the fall. The two men went to inspect the body. A short man with dirty blond hair called felt the body for a pulse. "He has no pulse, Minister" the man stepped away.  
  
Corneilius looked grim. He knelt next to the young boy, who looked to be no older than 21. Hermione watched as the Minister brusehed away the hair from the fallen man's face. She noted that there was an odd zigzag shaped cut on his face.  
  
Corneilius abruptly looked up. "Bloody hell...It's the famous Harry Potter."  
  
~*~  
  
The crowd of wizard's grew silent. **Famous Harry Potter?** thought Hermione, the name slightly rang a bell, but other than that, it meant nothing. The short blond wizard turned to Corneilius, "Sir, we cannot let her get away with..with..this.." he sputtered.  
  
Corneilius looked at a distraught Hermione, he spoke solemnly "Yes..Yes..i am afraid you're right, we'll have to take her to Azkaban until we can figure out the appropriate course of action" the man replied, promptly.  
  
Percy spoke next, in a quiet voice, almost to himself. He sounded mad. "She has no idea that she has greatly damaged our chances of us winning the war...." He walked away in silence, to the body of Harry Potter, and levetated him up. Hermione watched this magic in awe, unaware of the gravity of this situation.  
  
No sooner than she could count to 10, she flet a firm hold on her arm. She turned around to see that the minister himself was escorting her. She managed to ask "...'Scuse me, but where are we going?" Nobody in the group answered her. But she follwed none-the-less since she did not know what else to do.  
  
A woman who looked a little older than Hermione spoke next "Okay, let's apparate."  
  
Hermione questioned, "Apparate?" . She looked at the woman who then replied "Oh, right, well I suppose we should call the Knight Bus?"  
  
Percy replied arrogantly, "Bring a murderer? On the Knight Bus!?!?! Angelina, you cannot be serious.." The rest seemed to take in and consider his words.  
  
"Well" replied Corneilius "We'll have to take that chance, it appears we have no other choice. We'll keep the murderer thing on a low. Mums the word." In no time, the Knight bus appeared. Hermione had never seen anything quite like the Knight Bus. There were places to sit, things to read and eat. . . Even a peculiar creation called Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. Hermione quickly discovered that when they said "every flavor" they were not kidding. She had just consumed a particularly disturbing Cricket flavoured one.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a shirll voice in the back of her head. It drawled in a sinister voice. "KILL FUDGE. KILL CORNEILIUS FUDGE." Hermione got up from her seat, sending a few beans to the floor. She reached fro her want, only to find that it wasn't there. "KILL FUDGE, GIRL. FORGET THE WAND.." She inched closer to the feeble minister, an evil gleam in her eye.  
  
The voice chanted on, it kept persisting. "KILL HIM NOW" Another voice came into the picture. "DON'T KILL HIM, WHY KILL HIM, HE DID NOTHING TO YOU." The voices were having a raging battle in Hermione's head.  
  
"KILL HIM!!!"  
  
"DON'T KILL HIM..."  
  
"GO ON GIRL, OBEY! KILL!!!"  
  
"DON'T DO THIS. DON'T KILL FUDGE!"  
  
The voices screamed and confused Hermione. Fudge who was now looking mortified, tried to back into a corner. "DON'T KILL HIM, CALM. STAY CALM. FIGHT THIS" said the second voice. Hermione's knees gave way and she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Is she unconcsious?" she faintly heard a voice say, before all went dark and her eyelids closed.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a cool breeze lingering in the air, and she melt the coolness of the night. Where was she? The voices? The bus? The Jellybeans? Her eyelids slowly opened, she was floating past dense forests and grassy meadows. In the distance, she could faintly see a large stone structure over the tree tops. The past through the shadows of the night. When she realized she was floating, she let out a loud yelp. Which startled the Weasley boy who was not far off from her.  
  
"You're levitated. Stay quiet, I do have no tolerance for rulebreakers" Percy snapped.  
  
Hermione was taken aback, but there seemed something so familiar about that remark. Had she heard it somewhere before?  
  
She remained quiet, but couldn't help but think that the sensation of floating in midair was actually quite amusing. It had been a pretty long walk so far, not that she was really walking. However the big stone fortress was coming into veiw, through the tree tops. She could see it more clearly.  
  
Within thirty minutes, they reached the entrance stairs. On a big stone were the words engraved AZKABAN PRISON. **Prison?** thought Hermione, the seriousness of the situation had not exactly registered in her mind. Fudge had refused to go anywhere near her since the bus incident. The only woman of the group, had volenteered to escort her to the prison. Hermione had caught her name as Angelina Johnson. She had been kind to her while leading her to this. . . prison.  
  
A fully robed prison guard greeted the two. Shivers went down Hermione's spine. She didn't like this place one bit. "Good day" said the guard, with no particular tone to his voice "How may I help you?"  
  
Angelina quietly whispered her buisness to the guard, and he quickly nodded. His face was not visible through the black mask he was wearing, and his sound was muffled just a bit. He then turned to Angelina and spoke in the same toneless voice "Second case we've had like her's this week. The poor bloke can't even remember his name. We just call him Serpent."  
  
The two girls stared dumbfoundedly at the guard for sometime. He spoke again, "We can put the girl with 'Serpent' "  
  
Hermione was intrigued by the character they called Serpent. She put on a brave face and asked the guard "Why do you call him Serpent?"  
  
The guard stared at the prisoner and responded nonchanlantly, "He wears this serpent necklace all the time." He then clapped his hands, and two cold black. . . creatures. . . glided over to her and took hold of her arms. As she was being led away, she turned to see Angelina nod at her, then give a small wave as she exited the prison gates.  
  
Hermione had never felt so cold in her life. So tired. So unhappy. She did not like the prescence of the black whatchamacallits, and she did not like them clasping her arm with their clammy hands. She walked to the end of the dark dimly lit hallway, the dark creatures soundlessly moving at her sides, leading her to the very last cell.  
  
She looked in throught he bars and saw that there were two cots, variously scattered around the room. There was a beat up old table, with two mismatched chairs. Two torches were lit on either side of the room, and a old fashioned chandelier hung dimly from the ceiling. There was a bathroom, containing a toilet, and a sink, who's faucet made a "drip-drop" noise. The whole bathroom was covered by a flimsy curtain around the whole thing. No door. No showers.  
  
The creatures shoved her in the cell, and locked the door behind them. They glided off together, wherever creatures of their sort go. As she surveyed the place again, she really hoped she wasn't stuck there long. She didn't very much fancy this Azkaban Prison place.  
  
On one of the cots, slept a boy, who also looked around her age. His eyes were closed and he was tossing from side to side, as in a nightmare. His silver blonde hair was slightly messed up, and his robe was torn in various places. Around his neck she saw a necklace with an emerald snake on it. . . "Serpent".  
  
Hermione dared not interupt him. She wanted to start off on good terms with her cell mate. She saw him stir a little, and hoped she wasn't being too loud. She made her way into the so-called "bathroom" and felt the disgust knowing that for the time she remained in this hell hole, she would not be able to bathe.  
  
She made her way over to the cheap mirror hanging on the wall. She looked at the reflection. Brown hair fell at her shoulders, and her eyes were empty. She couldn't figure out who she was, and what had happened. . . nothing to trigger her memory as to why she was here in the first place. Frusterated, she slammed the mirror with her fist, causing it to break. The mirror came shattering down to the ground.  
  
**Shit** Hermione thought. She bent down to try and pick up the pieces, when she felt a pair of eyes fixated on her. A cool voice replied "Beaking a mirror, I guess that's 7 years of bad luck."  
  
She turned around to see Serpent standing there. Come to think of it, Serpent was a really stupid nickname. However Hermione kept her mouth shut and turned to face her cell mate. "Come on, you don't actually believe that do you?" she replied.  
  
"Who knows?" he shrugged his shoulders carelessly. He slinked down the concrete wall and sat on the cold floor. "I would be polite and introduce myself, but frankly I don't know who I am right now." His face showed confusion, but he quickly removed the expression from his face, as if he were scared to show emotions.  
  
Hermione nodded "I understand." And truth was, she really did.  
  
"Nice establishment this is, right?" the boy replied, smirking at his own sarcasim.  
  
Hermione looked at him, and replied dryly, "I guess, if you fancy cold ghoul like things with clammy hands and no decent form of hygene." He attempted a smile, but it was only halfhearted, as if he were in a different world. The two continued to make small talk since they couldn't tell who they are, or of what they've accomplished.  
  
'Mione eyed her new cell mate up and down. . . for a prisoner, he wasn't all that bad looking. Okay, for a person, he didn't look all that bad looking. He was actually quite gorgeous. He looked no older than herself, but he was developing bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his robes were torn in more places then one. She scolded herself for thinking of his attractivness in a time like this. She changed the subject. "So..hows the food in this place?"  
  
'Serpent' however did not respond because he was admiring himself in a piece of the broken mirror that he picked up from the floor. "A bit conceited, are we?" He gave her an evil looking glare, but lightened up eventually. He walked over the the cot, and grabbed a pillow, and whacked her across the face with it. Hermione was taken aback, but went up to fetch her pillow and smacked him across the head. They continued hitting each other for some time, cracking up ech time the other one fell down.  
  
She burst out laughing, finding it totally ironic that she could be having the time of her life, in prison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I hope you all liked the first chapter. I'll keep posting if I get some good reviews and if you all like it. I tried to make it a new idea, and I hope I did not copy anybody. I thought of the plot one night when I was pissed. I have ideas down, so if you'd like me to continue let me know. ^_^. I wanna give special thanks to Manda, Bon Bon, Diamond and Karamel. The first readers of my fic, and all those who stop by and read. Try not to flame me, b/c this is my first serious fic im writing. Hope to hear from ya soon.  
  
XOXO,  
  
JAYE 


	2. Getting Acquainted

~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
-Getting Acquainted-  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to Fanfiction.net I have been able to take the characters JK Rowling brought to life, and use them to write my own fic. None of these are mine, and I only own the plot. At that being said, please be kind and don't sue. Read on.  
  
** are character thoughts. I know the summary gives away what is happening so far, but I promise that after the intro is done there will be more surprises and twists. ^_^  
  
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself in Wizarding Prison after committing a murder she did not remember committing. Her memory is totally gone, and she's stuck in a crummy prison cell with the mysterious, yet gorgeous "Serpent" whose memory has also been modified.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione collapsed in a fit of laughter, on the floor, after taking a severe pillowing to the head, laughing like she was a child again. It seemed like forever since she had a good laugh. Serpent stood staring at her, eyes fixated. Hermione, realizing she must look like a complete fool, stopped. She noted that many of the black creatures glided nearer to their cell . . . the cold. . .all the happiness she had just felt was moving away. . .gone.  
  
Serpent inched closer to mutter something in her ear "They are drawn to happiness. . . don't laugh!" Hermione had by then stopped, but didn't dare start again. Within five minutes the creatures left. She didn't dare laugh again; she didn't want them to return.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom and summoned the gray-eyed boy to sit next to her. He did, and she pulled the bathroom curtain closed. He eyed her warily, "What the bloody hell. . ."  
  
'I **don't** want to see those. . . things. . . again." Hermione shuddered.  
  
"Dementors?"  
  
Hermione looked up, "Is that what they're called?"  
  
Serpent replied nonchalantly, "Yeah, some of the guards were talking about them. . .suck all the happiness away"  
  
"So I see." She replied in the same tone. "You lost your memory too, I suppose?"  
  
The young man stared at her with his icy gray eyes and nodded "I guess so, on account of I don't know who the hell I am."  
  
Hermione nodded understandingly. She muttered quietly to herself, trying to sort out her predicament. "I. . .I. . ." she tried to recall, and did not realize how loudly she was speaking "I found myself standing over a dead body. . .confusing. . . people all around. . ."  
  
She was interrupted by Serpent, "YOU killed somebody?" he tried to hide a smirk, but he didn't do a very good job of it. "You just don't strike me as the type. . . who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Hermione gave him a death glare, how dare he make her situation a laughing matter. There certainly wasn't anything funny about murder. She continued to give him an icy glare, but answered his question anyway. "Potter something. . . Harry I think."  
  
He snorted and tried to cover up another smirk "THE Harry Potter?" Hermione returned to giving him an icy stare.  
  
"Its **Not* funny!" she said sternly "Why, do you know him?!"  
  
He stopped to ponder for a minute, and said "Yes. . . no. . .Argh! I don't KNOW! It sounds so familiar, yet so strange." Hermione managed to smile weakly at him, she knew what it was like not remembering a thing. "I want my memory back. . ." she concluded aloud. He nodded solemnly, and the two sat in silence for several minutes only the sound of the dripping faucet in the background.  
  
"I. WILL. KILL. THAT. DAMNED. FAUCET!" Serpent yelled. He started to think that he was loosing his mind, and a small voice in back of him said "Don't show any emotion" but he ignored it. He couldn't stand this place.  
  
"Shhh don't scream" Hermione shot him a frightened look, taken aback that he had actually made a big deal over a dripping faucet.  
  
"Its not like this place isn't already a damned madhouse for Merlin's sake!" he said in the same loud, harsh voice. Hermione was still taken aback.  
  
"Well you don't have to scream about it." Hermione persisted.  
  
"Piss off, Know-it-all. You think you know everything, don't you? Well you haven't been cooped up in here for five hellish days. So I suggest you stop trying to tell me what I should do!" At that he stormed away, threw himself onto his cot, and pretended to sleep.  
  
There was something about the way he said that, that was so familiar to Hermione. . .But he had no right to go yelling at her like that, but then again its amazing what being stuck in a prison could do. She mentally kicked herself, because for some reason, she felt hurt. But then again, she had every right to.  
  
Why did it bother her so much? She remained on the cold floor for a while, until she was sure that Serpent was sleeping. She peeked at him, lying on the cot, with no blankets on. He was shivering. Picking up the blankets from the bottom of the bed, she placed the sheet over him, and slowly walked away, sure not to wake him. "Good night" she whispered. Little did she see, a pair of empty gray eyes, staring at her from across the room.  
  
Hermione had long been asleep, her thoughts drifted back and forth.  
  
--a large dining hall- 4 grand tables-a man standing with robes in front of a crowd-a large gathering-talking---laughing---a boy with a blurred face -- wearing green robes, smirking with a group of friends---he was fading--- slowly dissolving-----  
  
She woke up with a sudden jolt. It was so familiar, the dream. . .the large hall. . . she had been there before, and she had seen the man before. But when? Where? Sighing, she eventually curled up and drifted into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Hermione awoke, unaware if it was even morning, because there were no windows anywhere in view. She looked up in the dimly lit room to see that "Serpent" was eating at the run down table. Trudging on over, she pulled out the other mismatching chair and sat down. "What is that?" she said flatly, pointing to the food he was eating.  
  
"Rye bread" he replied, using the same flat tone. He held out his hand and offered her a piece of the bread. She refused, she still hadn't completely forgiven him for acting like a jerk last night.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably, debating with himself what he should say. He didn't want her mad at him, and she certainly looked pissed off. He tried to say the words in his head, but for some reason it was hard to do. . .there was a small voice in the back of his head "show no emotion, son. . .no hurt. . .no pain. . .no sympathy. He concluded he was going insane, and looked in the pleading eyes of the girl across from him. "I. . ." he stuttered "I'm, erm. . . sorry."  
  
Hermione laughed to herself, realizing how uncomfortable he was at saying it. It must have taken him a lot to shake his foolish pride. It was a simple thing really, to do, but she supposed she'd stop trying to understand it. "S'ok, Serpent" she said, with a half grin.  
  
"Serpent?" he snorted.  
  
"Yes" She replied cheerfully "That's apparently what all the guards around here call you" she pointed to his necklace. "So that's what I'll call you."  
  
"Great" he rolled his eyes. "Then what should I call you. You don't remember your birth name by any chance?"  
  
"Nope. But I've always liked the name Athena." Hermione said, referring to the Greek Goddess of wisdom. He nodded and said that he'd call her that, until they figured out who they were at least. The two sat in silence, consuming their stale bread.  
  
Hermione felt the coldness again, she looked as several of the dementors glided past their cell. "Morning checkups." Muttered Serpent. "After this they collect our food, and they leave for some time."  
  
When they left, Hermione asked him how why he ended up in prison. After all, she was curious. He looked up, his eyes wandering around the cell. "Breaking into an office. . ." he drifted a bit more trying to recall "I'm not sure I was aware I was doing it. . . but this Dumbledore guy didn't appreciate it much. . ." he paused for a moment "LETS BREAK OUT, 'ATHENA!"  
  
Hermione looked at him like he was insane. "Are you bloody mad?"she looked around frantically. But at the same time she wanted more than anything to get out. "how." She responded hastily, it didn't seem like something she'd usually do, but then again, how bad can things get?  
  
"When they come and remove our meal. . .you just run out, and try and lock them in the room." he said hastily. Serpent was consumed by his own plan and Hermoine just sat there nervously. Soon the guards opened the lock, and quickly shuffled in to clean up the mess. One guard stood outside the door.  
  
Hermione watched as Serpent approached the guard and kicked him square in the groin, and watched as he kneeled over in pain. She felt a sharp tug on her arm and found she was being dragged along and commanded to run like hell, from Serpent.  
  
They kept running and running, but the coldness came again. They had almost got to the doorway, when the reached a barricade of dementors. They looked at each other, obvious expressions of fear on both faces.  
  
~*~  
  
They were waiting in a dark room with two stools in the middle. A congregation of the masked guards were huddled together, discussing their punishment. Hermione turned to Serpent. "Its all your fault!" she hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
"My fault?" he replied in a terse, but arrogant whisper. "YOU should have stopped me, but YOU went right along with it. My fault, my ass."  
  
Hermione looked offended "Well at least I didn't come up with this **brilliant** idea! 'Oh! Let's just attempt to escape from a top notch prison, with evil dark things lurking about it..!" She stared into his gray eyes, and saw his eyebrows thin, he apparently didn't take well to being mocked. ***Serves him right!*** thought Hermione.  
  
"Stuff it, I'm warning you." Serpent replied, because he couldn't think up anything better.  
  
Hermione was about to come up with a witty response, but she saw the guards silent staring at the two bickering. She resented to just giving him a death glare, and they remained silent not talking to each other.  
  
The guards were whispering to each other, and Hermione strained her ears trying to hear what the guards were saying. "They were ESCAPING Ray!" one of the guards said in a deep voice "According to the rules, the Dementor's kiss is in order!"  
  
The other guards gasped and a chorus of mutters, "But that's.that's.worse then death!"  
  
"Don't you think that's a little drastic? They don't look older than 22!" The one named Ray spoke. "Remember, The Boss said that they had no memory."  
  
Hermione took a moment to look Serpent dead in the eye. His face seemed to be paralyzed in a fear. **What could be worse then death?** They were both thinking the same thing.  
  
She breathed out a sigh of relief when the guard who suggested the 'kiss' spoke up resentfully "Fine. At least a High Voltage Top Notch cell. . .WITH A DEMENTOR GAURDING, incase they feel any need to break loose again." He demanded, eyeing the two suspiciously.  
  
The other guards nodded, some more eagerly then the others, and two dementors were summoned to escort them to their new cell. It was a longer walk, and when they got there, they found that there were no bars, but solid walls. It reminded Hermione of a psychiatric ward. There was one double sized bed, and the floor had one rug on it. The bathroom was slightly nicer, and there was the same beat up tables and chairs.  
  
"One bed?!?!" they both said at the same time. Serpent smirked devilishly.  
  
Hermione threw him a disgusted glare. "How can you think perverted at a time like this?"  
  
He tried to look innocent and hide his smirk "Who said I was thinking anything perverted? Get your mind outta the gutter."  
  
Giving in, she just rolled her eyes, no use fighting with him. She crashed down onto one of the chairs, tapping her foot impatiently. **When am I getting out of this hellhole!** she thought to herself. She didn't like this whole prison thing too much.  
  
Soon a cold came in. . .she recognized this cold feel on her skin. From the corner of her eye she could see the clammy hands of a dementor, approaching closely; coming nearer and nearer. She inched her way over to Serpent, who was also looking quite frightened.  
  
"I'm so scared" she muttered under her breath. Serpent looked at her, and she that he looked scared too, but Hermione knew better now that he'd never admit to it. Without knowing it, she grabbed on to his hand tightly as the dementor got nearer and nearer. The world got colder as she could feel the dementor's icy breath on her skin. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Just a Lil Cliffhanger there to keep you goin. I know this chapter wasn't real exciting, but I couldn't just skip to the action, because Hermione and "Serpent" (who u all probably know who he really is), need time to get acquainted, and that's what this chapter was for. I promise there'll be more action and more of the plot will be revealed after time, so I hope u stay with me.  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEWER THANK YOUS!!!  
  
Huggs326 - u were my first reviewer **applauds madly** im glad u don't think im copyin anybody, that's what I was trying to avoid.  
  
Jamie - thanx a million. I wont add anything else b/c I'll just talk to you in school.  
  
MissyBird12 --**sends a hallmark thank you card** glad u liked the first chappie!  
  
CactusCream-yay. Glad u liked it **Feels special b/c she got a thumbs up** im workin on the updates fast.  
  
And also special thanks to Bon Bon, Amanda and Jenni who read my rough copy that I write in that cool looking orange book. Shoutouts to Diamond as well, though she hasn't read it yet. Now, I am sad to report, am out like a fat kid in dodge ball.  
  
XOXO  
  
JAYE 


	3. Habeas Corpus

-Cell Mates- By Jaye  
  
Disclaimer- just doing what all disclaimers do. Let the readers know that the writer doesn't own any of the characters, and doesn't want to be sued.  
  
Authors Note: I want to thank all my reviewers!!! ^_^ I luv yaz. I will try and do reviewer thank yous at the bottom, and if I feel the need add chapter teasers. At first I wasn't so fond of the chapter, as I was writing it in my notebook but I think it got better during my math class. LoL. Now here it is, all typed up nicely for ya.  
  
FLASHBACK --- Just so u remember where you left off last chapter.  
  
"I'm so scared" she muttered under her breath. Serpent looked at her, and she that he looked scared too, but Hermione knew better now that he'd never admit to it. Without knowing it, she grabbed on to his hand tightly as the dementor got nearer and nearer. The world got colder as she could feel the dementor's icy breath on her skin. . .  
  
~*~Chapter 3 ~*~ Habeas Corpus~*~  
  
As the dementor finally closed in on them, Hermione let out a loud shriek. Serpent put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Hermione was sure the dementor was going to give them "The dementor's kiss", whatever that was. She didn't know what it was, but had a strong feeling that she didn't want to.  
  
But within the span of 5 to 10 seconds, the dementor transformed herself into a laughing pink haired woman. She found the situation positively hilarious, and was attempting to talk to them in-between laughter. "You should have seen your faces!"  
  
Hermione remained terror-stricken, she looked over at Serpent who was busy trying to pry her hand that was tightly grasped to his, away. "Who in the bloody hell are you?" Serpent eyed her suspiciously.  
  
The woman snapped out of her prolonged laughter enough to introduce herself. "My Bad. I'm Tonks." She smiled and offered to shake the boy's hand. (Author's note: I am sorry if Tonks is out of character, or ever gets to be out of character, I always just pictured her as a fun joker kinda gal.)  
  
Hermione stuttered, "You. You. were just one of those dementors! How?"  
  
Tonks cheerfully answered her question, "I can change my appearance. Observe." She quickly transformed herself into a blonde cheerleader-ish girl in a short skirt, and put on a valley girl accent "OH MY GAWD! No way! Like Totally!" She changed back into the pink haired girl from before.  
  
The two prisoners stared at her blankly, until they had to stifle a laugh when she tripped over one of the mismatched chairs. But when Tonks started laughing the others weren't afraid to join in. "I'm afraid I can be a bit clumsy at times. None the less, I am here to get you out of this place."  
  
They still stared at the girl like she was from a different galaxy. Although that might be easy to believe, considering her unnatural hair color. "The Order learned of your arrests and had asked me to come get you out of Azkaban. They said you both deserved a fair trial. . . You know. . . Habeas Corpus?"  
  
"Who is **That**?" Serpent replied arrogantly.  
  
Hermione replied in a matter of factly tone. "Habeas Corpus, the right to have a fair trial, in front of a judge." Tonks beamed, but Serpent snarled to himself. There was something about the way she said that, which made his insides curl. Hermione looked at Tonks again, "What is, The Order?"  
  
Tonks sighed. "Oh yes, the memory thing. They are no matter to you right now. I don't think you'll meet them soon. They're on our side, good guys." Seeing that they were still confused, she added "Follow me" They watched in awe as she some how transformed herself back into a dementor and 'escorted them outside, as request by the ministry of magic'.  
  
They walked several yards until they had hid safely behind a large rock. Two bird/horse like creatures were waiting behind them. Tonks had called them Hippogriffs. The two hopped on their own hippogriff. Realizing that Tonks needed one herself to direct the way, she told them to get off, and try a different arrangement.  
  
She hopped on the one Hermione was on, and told her to get on the back of hers, trusting that the blonde guy would do just fine. He looked strong enough. However it proved that Tonk's backpack took up too much space for Hermione to fit on the back.  
  
"Share my Hippogriff." Serpent said, bluntly.  
  
Hermione blushed, but was in no mood to spend her time arguing then getting caught. She hopped on the back of the Hippogriff, arms hanging loosely at her side. "Well, what are you bloody waiting for? Grab onto my waist for you'll fall to the depths of the ground, breaking every bone in your body, and meeting your gruesome demise in a pool of your own blood." He smirked as she made a disgusted face.  
  
"Sadistic git." She muttered, and Serpent almost smiled when he heard that. . . almost. But the truth be told, Hermione rather liked the feel of wrapping her arms around him. It felt comforting. She had never before flown on a hippogriff, or had she? Concluding that it was Déjà vu, she held on tighter listening to the wind howl and the owls hoot.  
  
Tonks looked over at the two, and smiled under the dementor's cloak. Or at least tried to, when a dementor you didn't exactly smile too well. [puppy love] she thought, chuckling to herself. After another hour aback the hippogriffs, they came to a large white stone building with elegant golden statues and beautiful flowers landscaping the place.  
  
Here and there, were various carriages trudging along the cobblestone paths, carrying wizards and witches of all sorts, meandering through the many acres the Manor had. Hermione gawked. "THIS IS COURT?"  
  
Tonks laughed at the awestruck people next to her "No. This is the Ministry of Magic's secret headquarters. Sometimes cases are done here, but only when Dearest minister is too lazy to get out of his house. Fudge. . .that selfish power hungry bastard."  
  
Serpent tried not to laugh at her anger, but he did have to admit, it sounded funny. Maybe he just had a weird sense of humor. Realizing he was far behind, he ran after the brown haired girl and Tonks who were already several feet ahead, and into the building.  
  
The halls were lined with cold and there were specks of the same gold scattered about the tan tiled floors. After a couple turns down the exquisite hallways, they came to big wooden doors, their handles framed in the infamous gold. Tonks opened the door to find Cornelius Fudge sitting pompously at a large desk. "Who's the jolly fat guy?" Serpent whispered.  
  
"Minister of Magic" Hermione said back. He nodded at her, but still seemed to be in a state of bewilderment.  
  
Fudge's eyes narrowed when he saw Tonks turn into her regular form. "YOU" He seethed out angrily.  
  
Tonks ignored his tone and harsh greeting, and replied cheerfully, "Hello Fudge-Sickle!" she smiled widely, knowing it was bugging him. Hermione stared at Tonks like she had no sanity left.  
  
"Those two are supposed to be in PRISON!" he raised his voice, almost to a shout, and his face increasingly reddened. Hermione was appalled by the man's behavior. Then again she never really liked him, he was just a little off his rocker.  
  
Tonks however, still showed no reaction to anything he had just said. "Lighten up, Little Dude! It's orders from Dumbledore." She handed him a slip of paper and his eyes narrowed even more that he now looked like a lizard of some sort.  
  
Moments later a tall bearded man in long blue robes entered graciously. "Cornelius". The minister replied rather resentfully. "Hello Albus."  
  
Ablus turned to Tonks. "Thank you for your help. That'll be all." Tonks turned to leave the room, and winked at the two former prisoners and quickly ushered a 'good luck'. Hermione was however, not aware of this, she was absentmindedly staring at the silvery haired guy in front of her, fixated.  
  
The one they called Albus spoke up. "Cornelius," he said, wisely "I am afraid they need to have a trial. It's only fair. Plus who knows what else could come of it? Maybe clues to this war. . ." He narrowed his eyes at the young gray-eyed man, still a little ticked off about the office-break-in incident. Slightly smiling, Albus watched as his cheeks flushed under his gaze. Albus, of course, knew who they both were, and found it ironically amusing that they did not.  
  
Cornelius promptly stood up and said "Trail. 30 Minutes" He picked up his forest green robes (hemmed with gold stitching) and carried himself out the doors. Albus turned to the dumbfounded ex-students of his. "Well. . . I shall see you soon in the courtroom. Goodbye Hermione. Goodbye Draco." He briskly walked out the doors, following the minister of magic.  
  
She returned her big brown eyes to face the young man next to her, and smiled. "Hello Hermione"  
  
Giving her a strange look he said "I think **you** would be Hermione." He gave it brief thought "Yes, and I would most likely be Draco."  
  
"Oh Right. I knew that" she's said slightly embarrassed.  
  
~*~ 30 Minutes Later ~*~  
  
The two were seated on black cushioned chairs, rimmed with gold. She was beginning to think that this Fudge guy had a strange fetish for all things gold. There was a large congregation of witches and wizards sitting on long benches in rows all around the circular room. The minister was positioned in the center of the court, looking flustered. "ORDER IN THE COURT" he bellowed.  
  
Slowly the chatter died down, and The Minister spoke again. "We are called here today to discuss the cases of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I may remind you that Ms.Granger is charged for murder **AND** attempted murder, while Mr.Malfoy for breaking and entering."  
  
One of the elder men stood up. "May I ask who was murdered the night Ms.Granger was brought into jail?"  
  
Cornelius hesitated a little before responding. "Mr. Harry Potter, your majesty."  
  
[Majesty! Majesty, my arse!!] Draco thought. All he wanted was to get out of here and take Hermione with him. [What! I did NOT just think what I thought I thanked? Did I? That's not even proper grammer, is it?! I don't care about HER, she was only my cellmate. Its all over.] He tried to reassure himself, but somehow he had a feeling that reassuring was never one of his strong points.  
  
Many of the jurors, and other court officials were discussing the whole thing. The murder of this Potter fellow had the crowd muttering.  
  
"Harry Potter?!?! Dead?!?!"  
  
"NO! It can't be!"  
  
"Why???! We'll never win now! THE Harry Potter! Gone?"  
  
"Our father,who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom. . ."  
  
All conversation in the room was ceased when Dumbledore stood up and called attention. "Ahem. May I say something?" He adjusted his half-moon spectacles. "I would like to bring to attention, that these two still very youthful wizards could have easily put under the imperious curse. I myself have known them both since their days at Hogwarts, ask any teacher, and they can tell you that Ms.Granger would NEVER in her life murder, and especially not, Mr.Potter. Ask Mr.Weasley, I'm sure he can tell you."  
  
All eyes turned on Percy Weasley. His face now as red as the trademark hair. He was torn. Yes he knew Hermione would never do that, she had been an old friend of the family, but he also knew that murder was wrong and against the laws. But he knew Harry would never want to see Hermione in jail for something she didn't commit, so he sucked up his pride. "No. . .Hermione would never commit murder."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at Draco, who's face was expressionless. Surprising for somebody who was on trial. Fudge looked around, "Well, we must need to hear what the witnesses have to say."  
  
"Cornelius" Dumbledore said wisely "have you already forgotten? They're memories had completely been modified, they didn't even know their own NAMES until I told them." He once again adjusted his spectacles.  
  
The Minister twitched his mustache and did not speak, probably because he had been outsmarted twice. The congregation was now buzzing around the new splurge of information, when Fudge promptly asked Dumbledore to leave. He willingly obliged knowing that he had made his point very clear. When the wooden doors closed, Fudge announced to the crowd. "All in favor of sending these two criminals back to Azkaban, please raise your hand."  
  
About 15 of the total group, out of a total 35. Hermione sighed. But she disturbingly noted that Percy had been one of the 15. "Traitor" She muttered under her breath. Fudge looked furious that his side had not proven victorious, but he did realize he needed to find a new solution to the problem.  
  
The girl who had escorted Hermione to Azkaban had stood up. "Yes Miss Johnson?" Fudge asked curiously. She approached the center desk where The Minister was sitting, but spoke too low for Draco or Hermione to eavesdrop. Cornelius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Good news." He said, sounding anything but thrilled "You will not have to go back to Azkaban."  
  
A spasm of relief flooded over Hermione, and when she turned to her left to see Draco actually smiling, she wanted to give him a big hug, for more than one reason. (His hottness, for one example.) "However. . ." continued Fudge.  
  
Uh-Oh, there was a however, that meant something bad. Hermione did not like howevers. "I shall see to it, that you both attend Memory Therapy at St.Mungo's Hospital which hopefully will regain your memories as to what had happened."  
  
Draco questioned; "St. Mungo's?"  
  
"Oh right." Replied Fudge, forgetting he was speaking to the memory impaired, "Its like a. . .erm. . .psychiatric ward and hospital."  
  
"The LOONY BIN? Let me get this straight, you're sending me to the bloody funny farm!?!?" Draco scoffed.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, I suggest you silence yourself. . . at once." Draco rolled his eyes at the angered Minister of Magic, but obeyed for a while. He didn't feel like getting a one-way ticket back to Azkaban. . . that wretched place. After discussing the final terms, Cornelius Fudge finally declared that the court was dismissed. Draco and Hermione were the last ones out of the courthouse, because they were waiting for a supply of temporary clothing.  
  
As they were heading for the door, Draco eyed the judge's hammer and banged it on the table, yelling "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" while pointing his finger at the a supposed person in the empty room. Hermione punched him playfully. He got revenge, needless to say, by tripping her on the way out.  
  
"Stop acting like a 12 year old, we're grown up for Merlin's sake!" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
He just smirked. . .and tripped her again.  
  
She rolled her eyes and soon Fudge popped his round thead through the doorway. "Are you love birds coming or do I have to call security?" he said irritably.  
  
"LOVEBIRDS!" they both retorted at the same time. Hermione looked shocked "Yeah right." She said aloud.  
  
Draco turned to Fudge and sarcastically declared; "I am no bird."  
  
"Loose the attitude son." Fudge warned.  
  
Draco just smirked. "Hate to rain on your parade Mister, but I don't think I am your son either." Pushing the man's buttons was proving as a new way of amusement for Draco. The minister eventually gave up the battle of wits, probably because he had none to begin with.  
  
He flatly spoke to the two. "We will be traveling by Floo Powder."  
  
"Floo What!!?!?!?!" Hermione asked in shock. As Fudge attempted to explain the process, Hermione absorbed in all the details as he told about the intresting "fire place transportation". When they got to the grand parlor of the Ministry of Magic, secret estate, Fudge gave the two a handful of the powder and explained the procedure again. Hermione bravely volenteered to go first.  
  
"St. Mungo's Hospital!" she said loud and clear. Soon the green flames engulfed her and she felt herself being transported. Then it was over and she landed on a heap outside the fireplace. She looked up and read a sign that said, "Mungo's Faculty Dining Hall". It was beige and the floors were wooden. She heaved herself off the floor and started to dust the remaining ash over her purple robes.  
  
All of a sudden she felt a great force come at her and sweep her back down the the floor. Her eyes close with a thud, as she hit the ground hard. . .  
  
~*~  
  
bCHAPTER TEASERSb  
  
*Which person from their Hogwarts Past do they encounter? *And who or what is the driving force coming at Hermione? *And what Happens when Bruce Springstein pays good bucks to get front row seats at a Stand Up Comedy, but gets stuck in highway traffic with a truck load of senior citizens!?!?!?! Nothing! LoL. *When Draco and Hermione's memories come back, with the blossoming love go away?  
  
~*~  
  
Thank You And Author's Note.  
  
First off, here is a note from me: I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you find the characters were portrayed somewhat realistically. Maybe with exception of Tonks. I will be starting something new this chapter. Its called FANFIC OF THE CHAPTER. Where I pick a mad good fic to adverstise here. Todays fic is. . . dun dun dun. . .xoFireflyox with her draco/ginny fic "HOW TO BE BAD!" (I know it aint draco/hermy but its mad good anyway and mandas my friend) I promise I wont be bias and such with only pickin friends she just did me a fava with my fic. To read "HOW TO BE BAD" please go to   
  
Now TO THANK YOU ALL!  
  
Christie: Ur thanks for the insane review, but why da hell am I thankin u here ^_^ ur my sister for Merlin's sake! Keep reviewing none the less, it makes me look good. Lol j/k. . .kinda.  
  
xofireflyox: hey amanda! Thanks for reviewin my fic! Glad u like it so much! Tolda ya draco/mione werent bad **sticks out tounge** as long as dracos in it its all good.  
  
CactusCream: yes a cliffie!!! Woot. Only a small one tho, Im hopin they'll increase in cliffiness later. Glad you love the story **smiles** im insane too, so don't worry about it Mike Brady!!! **runs away like a radio DJ with lack of sleep**  
  
Huggs : heres the next chapter!!! Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Okay well that's it for those who reviewed Chappie 2! Stay Tuned for more of CELL MATES!!!!!! And if anyone knows how to make the font BOLD OR ITALIC, please tell me!  
  
XOXO  
  
JAYE 


	4. Astrological Happenings

-Cell Mates-  
  
Chapter 4 ~Astrological Happenings.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot, but with permission from J.K. I'd take Draco any day.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took longer to be updating. I was procrastinating and such. I get lazy sometimes. Anyway here it is. . .Reviewer thank us will most likely be at the bottom again, unless I run out of time.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
::::Flashback:::: She heaved herself off the floor and started to dust the remaining ash over her purple robes. All of a sudden she felt a great force come at her and sweep her back down on the floor. Her eyes close with a thud, as she hit the ground hard. . .  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hermione's eyes were still closed as she felt a heavy weight atop of her. She didn't dare open her eyes, probably because the pounding in her head wouldn't let her. Whatever toppled her was now breathing, a raspy breath in her ear. She hoped it would stop, because whatever it was, needed a Tic Tac. She waited a moment, then got curious and opened her eyes, to view her attacker.  
  
"Draco!" she yelped in surprise. On top of her lay her attractive gray-eyed friend, whose face displayed a mixture of both amusement and confusion. Hermione was shocked, but realized she shouldn't be on account of. . .well he WAS supposed to be coming out of the same fireplace anyway. It would only make sense. She remembered to thank the Lord that it wasn't Fudge sprawled on top of her.  
  
Draco smirked sheepishly. She noted that he smirked a lot, didn't he ever smile genuinely? Hermione concluded that it was beside the point; as she listened to Draco speak. "Whoa. Sorry, there Hermione, damn floo powder". He attempted to shake the dust from his gelled silvery hair.  
  
"Merlin's Magic Mint?" she offered. He really did need to do something about that breath problem. He accepted the mint, and ate it. Which was probably for is own good. Hermione would never admit it aloud, but she didn't really mind the predicament she was in. . .kinda liked it. "SHUT UP" she said, for even thinking something like that. She did not realizing she had spoken that aloud.  
  
"I didn't say anything, Psychopath!" Draco said, taken aback. Hermione looked around but couldn't find away she could explain this outburst without spilling her truly appalling thoughts. He would never know she thought them. That was a promise.  
  
"Humm" she said "Well maybe I had Tarrets before I lost my memory" she shrugged, and before Draco had time to reply Cornelius Fudge appeared in the fire. Hermione jumped, as Fudge appeared, landing with a bit more grace then the two still in the same position, on the floor.  
  
He awkwardly stared at their. . .situation. "Would you MIND?" he said bitterly as he headed for the door. Under his breath he muttered "Get a room". This awoke the two to realize that Draco was still on top of Hermione, and it looked very odd. Draco quickly jumped up, giving his hand to Hermione to help her. "That Prat!" Draco snarled, referring to Fudge.  
  
The two caught up with the flustered Minister, who was to give them their room assignments at this St.Mungo's place. "Mr.Malfoy, you will be in room 234. And you Miss. Granger, will be in room 318." They both nodded, then parted their ways. "See you around." Hermione whispered. Draco however, did not answer back, for he was busy denying himself, that he had feelings for Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione tried not to be bothered that Draco walked away in silence. It was better that way. Her life's already bad enough, men would just make it worse.  
  
**You love Draco Malfoy, you think he's hott stuff** said a voice in her head, egging her on, so that she wanted to kill whatever that voice was.  
  
**You wanna marry him, and have itsy bitsy lil Malfoys**the voice chanted.  
  
"I DO NOT!" she said loudly, shocking herself. Several people turned, thinking Hermione was talking to herself. **You'll have a white picket fence, and a golden retriever** continued the voice.  
  
'I don't even like Golden retrievers!' she replied to the voice, quietly so that nobody would hear.  
  
**A rotweiler then?**  
  
She tuned out all the damned voices ringing in her head, and playing with her emotions. As she walked down the 300 wing, in search of her room, there was no doubt most of the memory impaired were located here. There was a gray haired man, with a potbelly, inquiring as to what color his hair was. He must've had it bad.  
  
There was also another strange looking woman who was wearing a gray flowing dress, and her graying-brown hair was up in a messy bun. She was running around observing everything, and singing "Oh Canada" most likely unaware that she was in England. She sighed, and decided to keep moving. As she was walking she must have spaced out.  
  
She seemed to know where she was going, but was in a different world. She passed by a lobby in the 300 wing, where that crazy "Oh Canada" lady was now frolicking about. Hermione kept a steady pace until she felt another force knock the wind out of her. She looked up from the floor, to see the wacky looking lady standing over her. [At least she stopped singing!] Thought Hermione. The woman was now apologizing profusely. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry!" she said in a wispy voice.  
  
Hermione struggled to get up, and the woman helped her. [Wow. this place is unlucky, I've been knocked over twice in the first 20 minutes here] she thought glumly. "I'm Hermione" she offered her hand to shake it. The woman looked confused and apparently did not know her name.  
  
All of a sudden the woman started shaking, trembling slightly. At first Hermione thought she was going to burst out into another international song, she however realized it was more serious than that, led the woman to a corner to sit down. "Ma'am are you okay?"  
  
The woman didn't answer, but her expression became distant. Her greenish eyes got wider, and she swayed back and forth. Hermione was officially scared. When the woman spoke up, her voice was as distant as her expression.  
  
"A long time ago. . .there was a prophecy. A prophecy of love.  
  
Many have searched, but it is only found with in two hearts.  
  
My child, the one is not far away. To unlock the prophecy,  
  
Only by true, genuine love, can the prophecy be revealed."  
  
She trembled again, and Hermione sat on the opposite bench, her eyes wide with shock and a bit of fear. The woman continued.  
  
"This love, is in your future. This love is part of your life.  
  
You will overcome difficult times, and hardships.  
  
But In the end love conquers all, as good conquers evil.  
  
I warn you, my child, there will be dangers,  
  
And you will have to overcome.  
  
But never stop following your heart.  
  
For fate works in mysterious ways,  
  
And nothing we can do, can put a rift in its path."  
  
The older woman trembled again, but this time did not continue. Her expression became softer, and less intense, and her eyes followed soon after. Hermione didn't know how to react. The woman sounded like a talking horoscope! She never even met her, and she was telling of a prophecy! Involving her! Prophecies of Love! Ridiculous!  
  
She sat in the cushioned seat, baffled, as the mystical looking woman started to hum "Oh Canada" again, and showed no interest in talking to Hermione after. Soon two medi-witches came to her. "Mrs. Trelawney! How did you get out again! " she grabbed the woman's arm and turned to the red haired medi-witch next to her. "I thought you magicked her door shut!?!?"  
  
The other one looked embarrassed, "I was. . .erm. . .well. . ." she tired to think of an excuse. And the other just huffily walked away. Hermione turned to the red haired witch "Its okay. I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
The red haired witch's eyes bugged in a similar fashion to Trelawney. "Oh my God! Hermione! I'm Ginny Weasley! Do you remember? Ron's sister?"  
  
The name did ring a bell, but Hermione shrugged helplessly and replied "Memory therapy"  
  
"Really?" Ginny questioned "what happened?" she quickly realized that Hermione had no memory, and couldn't remember what happened so said "Oh right."  
  
Hermione just giggled. "So you were responsible for letting that mad Canadian imposter loose?"  
  
"Well I was with my boyfriend, Seamus, and we got erm. . .carried away." Ginny blushed furiously as Hermione reassured her it was no big deal. "What room are you supposed to be in?" Ginny questioned  
  
"318"  
  
Ginny checked a schedule that she had attached to a clipboard. "Not anymore. Room change, there was an accident in there before. Report to the 200 wing, and somebody will direct you from there."  
  
Hermione smiled and spoke genuinely, "Thanks, Ginny. I am sorry I don't remember you."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I understand. Bye 'Mione" she said quietly, as she suddenly had a pang of nostalgia for the good old days at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione made her way down the stairs, to the floor in which the 200 wing was located. She bustled around looking for somebody to ask. There was so much on her mind. First that psycho prophesy thing, and then meeting up with somebody she apparently knew from her old life? Thoughts swirled around in her mind. BINGO! She spotted a plump looking medi-witch. "Excuse me, do you think you can direct me to where I am supposed to go?"  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Room 234"  
  
She walked away, still thinking about the supposed "prophecy". . .she couldn't get the words out of her head. "For fate works in mysterious ways, And nothing we can do, can put a rift in its path." She mumbled to herself, as she searched the door numbers for 234. [Fate. Yeah. I've only had a memory for a couple days, but I don't believe this. Or do I?] she mused this over to herself, as she found the door and opened it.  
  
"DRACO!" she practically had a heart attack when she saw the Draco Malfoy sitting on the bed reading a magazine. He had taken off his robes and was now wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked up abruptly and smiled. A real smile, at the sight of Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?!?" he questioned. "Missed me so much you had to visit?"  
  
"No, I got switched into this room, or something." Hermione pushed him off the bed, and he landed with a thump on the floor. She looked at him sprawled over hiding back a fit of laughter. "I'll get you Granger."  
  
"Not if I can help it, Malfoy" she spat in a good imitation of him.  
  
"Mocking me, are we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco got up and pulled her off the bed too. "How immature!" Hermione huffed.  
  
"Don't look at me! You're the one who started it." Draco protested. Hermione, realizing that it was true, stopped arguing the case and changed the subject. "You wanna play Exploding Snaps with me?"  
  
He eyed her, inquisitively and eventually agreed. It looks like they were Cell Mates again.  
  
~-~-~-~Different POV ~-~-~-~  
  
A cold shrill voice sounded in the darkness of the study room. "Servant. " it demanded. A small, man wobbled over to the area where the voice had sounded.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Inform me, humble servant, how is the plan going?"  
  
"Plan?" the servant replied.  
  
"Yes Dimwit!" the cold voice replied impatiently. "The one YOU made up, claiming it would work!"  
  
"Oh, oh right. Sorry my Lord." He stuttered "Well, good news, Potter is dead, so he will not foil our plans anymore! The memory charm plus the imperious worked like magic, master."  
  
The voice laughed, a high-pitched laugh, which sounded nothing short of pure evil. "Good. Good. You shall be rewarded. What about the young Malfoy?"  
  
"I put him under the imperious, the night he tried to break into Dumbledore's office. He should still be under the curse. I highly doubt he'll be questioning whether to join us anymore." Replied the short man, quite wimpy looking, to be honest.  
  
"Do you know their where. . .about. . .s, WormtaiL?" the voice drawled on, in its same shrill tone.  
  
"N. . no, Master."  
  
"NO?!" the shriller of the voices retorted "I am disappointed. Severely. I trusted you to keep an eye on this case. Do NOT let this get out of hand, or you will be punished!"  
  
The wimpy looking man, shrunk back into the shadows, in all his wimpy glory. "I. . . I am sorry, Master. I'll get to it right away. Trust me, you will gain ultimate power. . ."  
  
"I better." The voice replied threateningly.  
  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort" he replied faintly as he walked away, hanging his head in shame.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Author's Note: Okay! There it was, Chapter 4. I thought it would be shorter than his, but it turned out to be pretty long and a lot of important information was revealed I guess. Great. Remember to review, and try not to flame me. Thank u. Read on for the Chapter Teasers, Reviews and Fanfiction of the Chapter.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter Teasers  
  
~What valuable information does Wormtail find out for Voldemort? ~ Memories will eventually come back ~ Secrets spilled out ~and the wonders of Memory Therapy ~ plus more Draco/Herms fluff and angst. ~ And the Grim Reaper throws the biggest new years eve party of the century! Don't miss it! =)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
GOAL: 25-30 REVIEWS. (Make me proud guys.)  
  
Fanfiction of the Chapter. MARRY OR DIE by smashing sugar. It is rated R for various reasons, so if you aren't fond of intimate scenes u can just scroll past it. If you'd like to read Marry or Die please go to ?storyid=1533171 .  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
REVIEWER THANK YOUS!  
  
Dangelu - Hey denise, don't u dare call me fammy! LoL, and since when was the tripping thing your idea? Was it? I agree, Draco is hott. Glad you love the story!  
  
Assasinatorgirl- hey! Yah draco/mione are a great couple, hence the reason I am writing a fic on them!!! Ttyl  
  
Kngtzgrl- glad you want more! I hope that was enough for you.  
  
Paws -thanks! Hope u review again.  
  
Captain Oblivious - I updated again. No shit, right? Hehe. Glad u think its great. **beams at compliment**  
  
Amanda- Glad you loved chapter 3, hope u can cherish chapter 4 as well. BULLSHIT!!! Fun game.  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME!!  
  
XOXO,  
  
JAYE 


	5. The Wizarding Diary

Cell Mates  
  
Chapter 5 ~ + ~ The Wizarding Diary  
  
Disclaimer . . . I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then Snape would use mascara, Siri would come back, Draco would be mine, McGonagall would turn punk and listen to Slip Knot, while Madam Hooch would fly around the streets of Boston claiming to be PAUL REVERE. (to get to the point, I don't own it.)  
  
Author's note: this chapter may not have that much excitement in it, but I'll try and reveal a little bit more. Its mostly just draco/hermione and a little fluff, plus a intresting invention.  
  
~ + ~~ + ~~ + ~~ + ~  
  
Summary of Last Chapter: Draco and Hermione arrive at St.Mungos and are placed in separate rooms. Hermione runs into the crazy Professor Trelawney, who was singing "Oh Canada" and then got a strange prediction from her. A vision. She also met up with Ginny Weasley, a medi-witch at St.Mungos, who tells Hermione that her room has been switched, to none other than Draco's room. Now here's where it gets interesting, after a stunning revelation by the Dark Lord and his faithful servant themselves.  
  
~ + ~~ + ~~ + ~~ + ~  
  
It must have been 11:00 at night, and the two had been up playing games. They had finished Exploding Snap long ago, and Hermione was now kicking his arse at Wizarding Chess. "C'mon Draco, you wuss. . .one more game?"  
  
He looked at her, and sighed "No. We must have played 20 games and I only won one of them!"  
  
" So, you only care about the winning?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yes" he said shortly. He saw the hurt in her brown eyes, and he immediatley realized he acted like a jerk. "Sorry" he said gruffly "I'm probably just tired."  
  
Hermione looked at the ceiling clock, "11:00! Already?!?!" she gasped "We should get to sleep, I have my first memory class tomorrow at 6: 00"  
  
Draco just nodded, then let out a yawn. "Mine's at 8:00. I really hope these classes work, I not being able to remember anything." He grabbed some clothes from his bag and started to change.  
  
"Ahem?" Hermione said, not sure if he was aware he was about to strip in front of her.  
  
"What? You don't want to see that?" Draco said, smirking again. Hermione tried to hold back laughter, "Will you PLEASE get over yourself, and just change in the bathroom?" she asked him.  
  
Draco obeyed, and headed into the bathroom, Hermione quickly hid in the closet and threw on a silky tank top nightshirt, and matching pants, wrapping a blanket around her for warmth. After all, it was November. When she came out of the cramped closet, she saw Draco wearing a pair of red and blue plaid pajama pants and a black muscle shirt. She wanted to die. . .in a good way, if that makes any sense.  
  
Hermione sat down on the sofa, and Draco followed. They just sorta sat in the silence of the room, listening to the still of everything. Then he started laughing. . ."What is so funny!?!?!" Hermione exclaimed, curious to know what was so funny about absolute silence.  
  
"Your hair. . .!!!!"  
  
"What? Whats wrong with my hair?" she was getting really angry. He had no right to pick on her hair, I mean, yeah, it was a little on the wavy side, but he never picked on her hair before. He reached behind her neck and pulled out something from the back. . . A pair of women's pantyhose.  
  
"Are these yours?" he asked. Hermione looked bewildered and started to laugh. "What the bloody hell? Of course not, somebody must have left them in the closet" she grabbed the pantyhose from his hands and threw them on the other side of the room, more for amusement purposes, and couldn't help but think how gross it was that there was somebody else's pantyhose in her hair.  
  
Draco leaned in closer to her. He didn't know what he was doing, and why he was doing it, but he wanted to kiss her. She backed away a little, but he could see the same desire in her eyes. Soon their lips were but moments a way. Her lips practically brushed against his, and his heart was beating so fast. . .but there was a buzz in his ear. . . what was it . . . [Go away!] he thought. Just as they were actually about to kiss, a cornish pixie parted the two. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Draco said in anger. "How did that little bugger even get in the room?"  
  
Hermione just shrugged, probably as confused and dissapointed as Draco himself. "I can call the staff if you'd like?" she asked, trying to cool herself down. She pulled a lever and a tall gangly medi-wizard appeared. "Hello Ma'am, what do you need?"  
  
Draco approached the medi-wizard, hanging the squirming pixie by it's feet, a scowl across his face. "Oh. Right, Sir." He spoke atlast "I suppose somebody forgot to tell you about the Pixie problem we had in here a couple weeks ago. Thought we had fixed it."  
  
Draco still scowled but Hermione approached the man "Really. . .its okay. But will you try to find a way to remove them?"  
  
"Of course." The man said, as he summoned a cage and dropped the Pixie in it. "Have a good night."  
  
"You too" Hermione replied. She turned to Draco and blushed, her cheeks matched the color of his pajama pants (the red part at least). "Um. . .well I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Draco."  
  
"Goodnight, 'Mione" he said, mid-yawn, as he kicked the pantyhose around before shuffling into his bed. Draco couldn't sleep after awhile, he tossed and turned, listening to the peaceful sounds of Hermione's breath. It was soothing. Soon he drifted off . . .  
  
~ + ~dream sequence~ + ~  
  
---he was all alone in a grand room --- the room slowly filled up with more people, but there was one girl that stood out ---a brilliant pair of brown eyes standing out from him in the crowd --- she slowly faded from the rest --- he slowly faded too --- dissolving. ---  
  
"No . . .stay. . ." Draco muttered in his sleep. Nobody heard him, and all was quiet until morning.  
  
~ + ~~ + ~~ + ~~ + ~  
  
"Goodmorning Sunshine!" Hermione shouted. Draco didn't stir. "I said, GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" this time she yelled louder, but Draco slept like a rock. She went to the faucet and poured some cold water into a cup, and dumped it on his head.  
  
He jumped up, hair all over his face, and shirt dripping wet. He was furious. "What the bloody hell, Granger!" he yelled "That is bloody cold. Do you bloody know what time it is? And do you know what you bloody did to my hair?!?!"  
  
Hermione was quite unfased by his whole overreaction, and replied nonchalantly "First off, stop saying bloody every 5 words, I get the picture, and secondly it is 5:00."  
  
"Why, may I ask did you wake me up at 5:00?"  
  
"So we can have breakfast together, and get to bond as cell mates, since who knows how long we'll be stuck in this place!" she said sweetly, knowing it was bugging him.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Since I obviously can't go back to sleep, what else is there to do. Lets go down to the breakfast hall. . . but I'm fixing my hair first, we'll leave at 5: 30, deal?"  
  
"Okay, but I have memory therapy at 6:00" Hermione reminded. Draco just nodded and headed off into the bathroom area to perfect himself. Hermione thought things over, as she looked into the mirror on the back of the door. . .her hair was so, whats the word, BLAH. She bet that when she had her memory, no guy had ever liked her.  
  
Its not that she was bad looking, her eyes were a compassionate brown, and her hair wasn't too bushy, it fell in nice waves slightly past her shoulders. She was a decent height too, only 5'6. However she didn't see that. [If only I can straighten my hair] she thought, unsure of why she would all of a sudden start to care about her hair now.  
  
She frantically checked all the drawers, and looked in the cabinets in the room. The room looked actually more like a hotel-ish kinda thing, which was actually nice. Hospitals smelled like crap, or medicine to be more exact. Soon she found what she was looking for, "Syrene's Seriously Straight Gel" [this should be good enough] she thought to herself. As she applied it. She read the directions, it said 'wait 5 mintues'. She busied herself looking through a Quiddich paper, nothing really too interesting to her, but it killed the time.  
  
When she got up to look in the mirror, horror awaited her. Instead of perfectly straight hair, it somehow made it even more bushier than it had currently been. She now looked like a giant, walking furball. Wondering what she did wrong, she read the directions again, turns out she was supposed to say some sort of stupid spell before hand. "Damnit, what kind of product is this anyway?" she said aloud.  
  
Draco walked out of the bathroom to find himself face to face with an afro. "An afro?" he questioned, finding her appearance, rather funny, but cute in a way that she ATTEMPTED to look nice. Not that she already didn't.  
  
She glared at him "Stupid crap." She said, holding up the gel. "I just made a total mess out of myself."  
  
"If I was allowed to use a wand in here, and I actually had one, I'd help you." Draco tried. . ."Lets just go to breakfast, who cares what you look like!"  
  
"You really shouldn't be talking." Hermione said, referring to his 'im- mr.hottstuff-on-campus-and must-look-like-a-beauty-queen. . .erm, king-all- the-time-so-people-think-im-a-babe' attitude. At that, they headed off to breakfast, making small talk about Memory Therapy, and scrambled eggs.  
  
They sat down at one of the long rows of seats lined up, and were served, they rushed down their food, on account of Hermione's lesson started in 10 minutes. She finished up eating and waved goodbye to Draco, who said he'd be going back up to the room.  
  
~ + ~~ + ~Memory Therapy~ + ~~ + ~  
  
Hermione knocked on the plain offwhite door of room 112, on a plaque next to it, it read "Memory Therapy - A. Walsh". Nobody answered, so she knocked again, and this time a dirty blonde haired witch with hazel eyes opened the door. She was wearing a flowing black skirt and a white shirt, with a deep red rose on it. "Hi! You must be Hermione, I'm Ainsley Walsh." She reached out her hand, and Hermione shook it.  
  
"Please sit." Ainsley said, motioning to a chair. "Can you tell me anything of what happened?" she spoke, once Hermione was seated.  
  
"Just a flashing light, and voices."  
  
"Umm hummm, and how does this make you feel?" Ainsley said, writing something down.  
  
"What?" Hermione questioned "I don't really have any feelings on this."  
  
"I am going to try a few simple spells on you, to see if it will jog back your memory. It won't be painful, I promise. First the reverse spell." Ainsley said a few words that Hermione didn't really catch, and stood there waiting. . .hoping to regain some sort of memory. Nothing.  
  
Ainsley tried another. . . "MEMORIA REGAINALOUS!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
She tried a series more, but nothing worked. They tried talking about it, laughing over how impossible it was, then she prescribed a medication. As Hermione was about to leave, Ainsley ran over to her desk, and pulled out a black leather book. "What's this?" Hermione asked curiously  
  
"A Diary. Write down all your thoughts in it, which you are afraid to say aloud. I think it will help you." Ainsley concluded, "Keep it safe" she smiled as Hermione thanked her and waved goodbye. Hermione carefully inspected it, the front of the diary was plain black leather, as was the back. But on the spine of the book, there was a 1 with a heart around it, in gold lettering. Sooner then she knew it, she was at her room. The clock on the other side of the wall read 7:40, meaning Draco would still be there. Her heart skipped a beat, as she opened the door.  
  
She was greeted, not by Draco, but by one of those disturbing cornish pixies, fluttering about. Draco soon followed, chasing the pixie around with a garbage can, in attempt to catch it. "I'll get you, you crazy blue bugger!" he shouted. He stopped when he saw Hermione, and began panting. "I hate those, nasty creatins." He confessed.  
  
Hermione just laughed, and said "You know you have Memory Therapy in 20 minutes, right?" she enjoyed Draco's terror stricken face, as he realized he only had 20 minutes to perfect himself. He dropped the garbage can and watched as the pixie flew out into the hallway, startling an old woman walking by with a cane. Then he proceded into the bathroom.  
  
At 8:00 Draco was all ready, and headed out the door. Hermione waved goodbye and wished him luck, hoping he would just get the hell out of the room already. She wanted to try out this diary thing. She opened the book and took out a quill and some black ink, and sat down on her bed.  
  
'Dear Diary, my name is Hermione Granger' she paused, thinking of what to say. ' I don't have much of a memory, so I cant really tell you about me, and the only person I really know is Draco Malfoy. . .i don't really know what to say about him, he's just so. . .  
  
**Irresistably attractive?** (a/n: ** are diary speaking parts)  
  
'Yes. . .No! What?!?!!? How can you write back?' Hermione dipped her quill again, waiting for a response.  
  
**Well, Wizarding diaries are quite different then muggle ones, we talk back. Now continue telling me about this Malfoy fellow . . .i'm curious**  
  
'There's nothing to tell. He's just a guy I met in jail."  
  
**Hummm. . .that's what they all say, isn't it. Denial?**  
  
'I am not in denial, I am very sure I went to jail.'  
  
**You know what I mean, You are in denial about your feelings for Draco**  
  
'Get real' Wrote Hermione, feeling rather foolish arguing with her Diary. 'Diaries arent supposed to confuse you and tell you untruths'  
  
**See. . .Denial. Look. . .Malfoy's coming right now. . .**  
  
Hermione stupidly looked. **Did you look?**  
  
'No. Of course not.'  
  
**Liar, Liar, pants on fire.**  
  
'You know what, you're bugging me. . .I can't handle this right now. . .'  
  
**That's because you don't want to hear the truth, that you are falling in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy. . .**  
  
'His middle name is Lucius?'  
  
**Guess so. . .why do you care?**  
  
'Shut up, I'm leaving.'  
  
**If you insist, Goobye for now, Hermione.**  
  
Hermione shut the diary, and put it securely in her bag, and tried to regain her mind. She had just had a conversation about her love life with a book, rather frightening. She lay down on her bed, and ate a couple of chocolate frogs that were left over from when Draco had them brought up.  
  
Hermione would admit to the murder of that boy, she didn't do it on purpose, but she'd admit to it. And she could admit right now that she was in a psyciatric hospital talking to a book. . . but she would not admit any feelings for Draco Malfoy, because something inside her, told her it was more complicated than it seemed.  
  
~ + ~~ + ~A Emtpy Street in Bulgaria ~ + ~~ + ~  
  
The town had been long foresaken, nobody had been there for years. Two sillhouted figures walked down the streets. "Master. . .why are we in Bulgaria? Out of all places, why Bulgaria? Couldn't we go to Peru? Or Cancun, spring break?"  
  
"Wormtail, you insignifigant slime. . .shut up. We are in Bulgaria, because I said so, are you doubting me, Wormtail?"  
  
"No...No...Master." Wormtail studdered. They walked down the empty streets silently, until they came to a beat up looking building, with a dusted sign that read LIBRARY. "What are we doing here, My lord?"  
  
"Looking for the prophecy to give me enternal power." Then he does that infamous cackle that brings chills down peoples spines. Wormtail tries to cackle along, but sounds really lame. Voldemort kicks his shin, and watches as he winces in pain.  
  
"Sadist!" he muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Voldemort said, as if he dared to insult him. Though to The Dark Lord, being called sadistic was nothing short of flattering. As Wormtail shook his head no, Voldemort opened the door, and walked gracefully through. (now when I say gracefully, I mean an evilish grace) "Start searching." He said as he pointed to a pile of books. His humble servant obeyed him. [Soon, I will have ultimate power, I will be immortal and darkness will reign] the most feared dark wizard, thought to himself.  
  
The thought seemed to satisfy his hunger for power, as he uncharacteristically hummed a tune while browsing through a series of books, most covered in spider webs. Wormtail shrieked.  
  
"What is it, Wormtail?" the Dark Lord replied irritated.  
  
"A Daddy long legs. . .ew." Wormtail scuttered away dropping several books on the floor.  
  
"Grow up will you, you pansy." Voldemort said, the same irritated tone. "Get back to searching" he barked, in his shrill voice. Wormtail picked up a book titled FORGOTTEN PROPHECIES: KEYS TO UNLOCK THE FUTURE . . .and browsed through it, while Voldemort was reading one similar.  
  
All of a sudden, Wormtail dropped the book."Master, I think we made a very grave mistake." . . .  
  
~ + ~~ + ~~ + ~~ + ~~ + ~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I didn't like this chapter too much, but I thought it got better towards the end, now you all gotta wait to find out what Wormtail's mistake is! The Draco/Hermione action has been mainly fluff, and there hasn't been much agnst yet, but trust me when they find out, im gonna try and add some to it. Its not gonna be all happy "OH SCREW THE PAST AND LETS MAKE HEATED LOVE AND FORGET WHAT A BASTARD I WAS TO YOU" kinda thing. lol. I do wanna know ur opinions:  
  
~ + ~ is the romance goin too fast? Too slow? Just right?  
  
~ + ~ are they all pretty much in character? If not, which ones are messed up?  
  
~ + ~ cliché free? Okay plot? And any other comments or questions in which I'll try and answer in the reviwer thank yous.  
  
~ + ~Reviewer Thank Yous~ + ~  
  
Dangelu = yes fear not, there will be more evilness from the beloved voldie, and his lame ass pal, Wormtail. And im glad u like that's its not all about the romance, too much romance would take away from this fic's plot.  
  
XoFireflyox = glad you hate fudge too, we should start I "I hate fudge fanclub"  
  
Captain Oblivious = Don't count your chickens b4 they hatch, they are not offically "together" yet. lol. Just wait till they get their memories back and remember their past. Ooooh I feel the turmoil a brewin! Lol I just gave that away, but not all of it, so ha! LoL.  
  
Paws10081 = thanks! Im glad u like it. Cute username by the way.  
  
Nicole (orange carebear) = Thanks. I'm flattered you think it's creative, that's wut I was aimin for. Stay tuned for more updates and the romance will grow, and more information will definatley be revealed. . .  
  
Huggs: Thanks for never flamin my fic **is relieved** Don't worry! I hope this chapter was good enuff I'll try and be quick with the next one.  
  
Also thanks to Diamond, Bon Bon (for having dreams where I end up with Draco), Jenni , Manda and Chrisite.  
  
~ + ~~ + ~  
  
My Goal for this one is the same: 25-30 Reviews. I set my standards too high last time. So please review this, and once again, try not to flame me ( I know Huggs wont!lol) Sorry, too lazy to do a FANFICTION OF THE CHAPTER. But if you'd like to to my Bio and check out my favorite stories or favorite authors. Okay that settles that.  
  
Until Next Time. . .  
  
XOXO  
  
JAYE 


	6. Dark Plans for a Dark Lord

~*~ Cell Mates~*~  
  
~*~Review Goal: 43! But More would be Niceeeee!~*~ Sry it took so long to update, I was waiting to reel in some more reviews. = P ! Read On!  
  
Chapter 6 ~*~ Dark Plans for A Dark Lord.  
  
Disclaimer: Due to the fact that I am an overgrown Goanna lizard with a headcold, I do not own Harry Potter (tho he's dead in this fic) or any of the other characters. (Such a shame, huh?)  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know the romance is going a little fast, but it really doesn't matter because they'll soon regain memory and then all the love they felt will be all contorted and destroyed. Thanks to all you who told me it was a lil fast. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback to Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A Daddy long legs. . .ew." Wormtail scuttered away dropping several books on the floor.  
  
"Grow up will you, you pansy." Voldemort said, the same irritated tone. "Get back to searching" he barked, in his shrill voice. Wormtail picked up a book titled FORGOTTEN PROPHECIES: KEYS TO UNLOCK THE FUTURE . . .and browsed through it, while Voldemort was reading one similar.  
  
All of a sudden, Wormtail dropped the book."Master, I think we made a very grave mistake." . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Here's Chappie 6~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mistake?" The Dark Lord said in a threatening voice, "There better not be a a mistake." Peter (Wormtail, obviously) shivered at the sound in his voice. He hadn't expect his plan to backfire. It was supposed to work, be a success, the dark lord would choose him over all his other followers. How could he have overlooked this. He skimmed the pages of FORGOTTEN PROPHECIES: KEYS TO UNLOCK THE FUTURE. . .it was right there in front of him. Oh what a fool he was.  
  
Voldemort looked over his shoulder, "Show me." He commanded. The two sat in silence under the lantern light, absorbed in the words that could cost them more than they knew. The page, lettered in neat gold ink read at the top, "PROPHECY OF LOVE" Immediatley Voldemort snickered, a prophesy of love? Bullshit.He read on, whispering it aloud;  
  
"A long time ago, the prophets did speak,  
  
Of a the binding of two souls, hurt and weak.  
  
For the world did see, danger and hate,  
  
But danger can't match, the power of fate.  
  
And the prophecy was written, that by hate may love form,  
  
And only that love, can calm the storm.  
  
So, I wrote up this contract, named it well,  
  
Packed it away, so only time could tell,  
  
If the true heir of mine, can love inspite of all,  
  
Only then will darkness fall.  
  
The stars up at night, work their ways high above,  
  
As I'll lay down to rest, this prophecy of love."  
  
At the bottom it was signed 'A.D. Malfoy 1765'  
  
Wormtail just sat there, shocked. What had he done!?!?!? Voldemort, who was usually quick to pick up things, didn't this time. "What? Its just some blabbersish written by. . ." he looked at the name "Oh."  
  
Wormtail just nodded as Voldemort spoke again, "Do you think this has something to do with us modifying the young Malfoy's memory?"  
  
The shorter of the two nodded and showed a picture "It's the Young Malfoy and a Mudblood, sir." The picture was with them on a couch, quite close, when the cornish pixie flew by. Little did they know, the pixie was a decoy, with a camera in it. "They are at St.Mungo's, my Lord."  
  
Voldemort was however did not look shaken by the news. . .he actually brushed it off. He was quite aware that young Draco may have feelings for the mudblood, and she very well may return them back. But, if he KNEW she was a mudblood, he wouldn't love her. If he KNEW about his history, he wouldn't love her. Voldie had been in buisness with the Malfoys for quite some time. . .and as long as he KNEW he wouldn't love.  
  
Its kinda funny how Voldemort just seems to know all. He knew of the hatred between Hermione and Draco at school. Lucious would always say how Draco made their lives miserable, and how he'd make a prized death eater one day. The way to once again turn the tables on this whole plan, was for them to get their memories back. Voldemort knew very well that the classes they were taking, would never help. He had made it that way. Only **he** himself, could grant them their memories back.  
  
He pointed his wand at Wormtail "CRUCIO". He watched as Wormtail slithered in pain, as the firey sensation burned like all hell throughout his body. "That is what you get for letting something like this happen. Luckily I can reverse this, get me my spell book. . .now!" Within seconds the short balding man, ran up to him, and handed him the book. Voldemort instantly turned to the page, and in blood, dripped the words of his own memory spell. They'd remember all their past, EXCEPT for the events that happened that night (ex: Harry's murder)  
  
Why, and how could Voldemort do this? The answer: because he's Voldemort. He uttered a few words in Latin, that only he heard, and there, the spell was complete. He finished it off with a trademark cackle and turned to Wormtail, smiling.  
  
~*~At St. Mungos~*~  
  
Hermione Granger was still sitting on the bed thinking, when Draco walked back into the room. "Hey Draco." She said cooly. He nodded, then went to sit down. "How was class?"  
  
He held up a black leather book, just like Hermione's, only his had a heart with the number 2 in the middle. "Some sort of journal thing. . .supposed to help me regain my memory."  
  
"Nothing else worked for you either?" she held up hers and let out a giggle. "We're so pathetic, we cant even get our memories back." She tossed him a chocolate frog, and then started sketching something on a piece of paper.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Draco said, looking at what she was drawing.  
  
Hermione looked slightly offended "A self portrait!" she had tried to draw herself, but even she had to admit it looked like crap. Draco had decided not to respond, to this attempted artwork, and just snickered, and wrote something in his diary. He laughed, probably because he found it wrote back.  
  
**Hello Draco!**  
  
'Bugger off Asshole.'  
  
Draco laughed again, finding it amusing to curse at his diary **Is this amusing to you?**  
  
'Bitch'  
  
**Eat Shit Malfoy!**  
  
'Getting fiesty eh?'  
  
**You son of a bitch.**  
  
'This is so pointless. . .bye Diary thing' Draco closed the Diary, laughing. Hermione just glared at him. "What! I was just having fun. . ." he didn't know why she was glaring, I mean, she couldn't even see what he was writing. Its not like it would help his memory any.  
  
Hermione continued to glare, this was followed by a chain of emotions such as embarrasment, hurt, shame, sadness, guiltiiness and confusion. All of a sudden she remembered The Famous Harry Potter. . .he was her best friend, he was her boyfriend. . .of three damned years. She started crying. She remembered how the day before his death, Parvati told her that he was going to PROPOSE! She could have been Mrs. Hermione Potter if she hadn't gone and murdered him!  
  
She all of a sudden remembered the "Oh Canada" woman, her old professor she hated. How dare she even think about believing that old bat's prophecy. And she rememberd Ginny and Ron. . .and even Percy. How good it was to remember the Weasleys. However her most umplesant memory was staring her straight in the face, wondering why she was crying. Draco Malfoy.  
  
How she hated his guts at the moment. Nothing could describe the embarassment of falling for the person you hate the most.. . . and not even knowing it. How could she not remember. God must be having a good laugh over all of this. She thought. She recalled all the times Draco had called her a mudblood, and never missed an oppurtuninty to send an insult to her and her friends. That bloody git. And she even thought he was good looking. But she was looking at him; she didn't see it anymore. All hatred.  
  
"I hate you, Malfoy" she spat. Draco just looked confused. How come she got her memory back and not him? Maybe it was the diary thing. She highly doubted it, because soon Draco's face formed a disgusted grimace.  
  
Draco remembered his father, Lucius Malfoy and he remembered their weekly nights of death eater training. His father wanted him so much to grow up and be him. Draco did not want to be his father, his father wore tacky robes, and had long hair, and devoted his life to serving a man, who in his opinion, really needed to consult a tanning booth.  
  
Lucius had always highly praised the Dark Lord. It was Voldie-this and Voldie-that, Draco wanted so badly just to roll his eyes, but his father would have gotten him beat or something to that extent. (Not that its never happened before). His mother on the other hand was pretty cool, but she was never around much, always locked up in her room. . .almost like she hated the world.  
  
He remembered Pansy, his girlfriend of one year. He was supposed to be meeting her the night he supposedly broke into Dumbledore's office. Hogwarts, he remembred that. . .Crabbe, Goyle, and those other idiots he hung around with just because they worshiped him. With his memory gone he hadn't realized how much he missed being worshiped.  
  
It was now his turn to give an evil glare. He remembered Hermione Granger, yes, he remembered her. The average goody-two-shoes, bookworm, know-it-all that just happened to be best friends with his worst enemy. . .who, ironically, she assasinated. Draco had to admit, the irony of that was hilarious. However he was too pissed to laugh. HE had thought Romanticaly about Hermione Granger! The MUDBLOOD! He had wanted to KISS Hermione Granger. NO. He didn't. 'Deny everything. Mudbloods must die' said a small voice in the back of his head. He knew it was his father now. Why did his father haunt his conscience!  
  
"I hate you too, Granger." He said, with all the evilness he could muster. Believe me there was a lot. "I cannot believe I'm stuck in this fucken mental institution with YOU! YOU of all people"  
  
"Well Malfoy, it looks like we're gonna have to. And don't think I'm happy about it either!"  
  
"Cant you come up with better insults then that, Mudblood?" he retorted, feeling superior.  
  
"I must say the same for you, you've been calling me Mudblood since firstyear. I think you should find something new." Hermione said, keeping her cool.  
  
Draco however didn't go over to well with 'keeping his cool'. "You know-it- all-bitch. . ." he was interupted by Hermione again, who replied; "Um, sorry, I'm afraid you've used that one too, year seven I believe. . .at the Graduation Ball, when I called your date, Millicent a cow in need of a face lift. I don't know why you called me a know-it-all, unless you agreed she was a cow."  
  
"Well she did look like a cow, but that's not the point Granger. The point is, I am stuck here with YOU. . .and I'd rather not be." He replied haughtily. . .the snobbish smirk was wiped right off his face when one of those crazed cornish pixies smashed straight into Hermione's head, knocking her off balance and sending her on the floor. Draco just stood there, bawling with laughter. It was just so damn funny.  
  
Hermione apparently didn't think so, and picked herself up off the floor and slapped Draco across the face. "What was that for?" he said, in mock innocence.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. . .and stop acting like a git." She said, anger in her voice. She watched as the pixie flew out the opened window. "You know what, let's make a deal . . . I don't talk to you, you don't talk to me."  
  
"What fun is it if I cannot pick on you, Mudblood?" Draco smirked and his icy eyes, seemed to ice over a bit more now that his memory was back. "I get amusement out of it. I am sadistic and sexy"  
  
"More like Conceited and ruthless." Hermione said, without looking at him. She knew he was both of those. . .but now that she knew who he REALLY was, she would never utter the words Draco and sexy in the same sentence. "Im going to SLEEP"  
  
"Its 10 in the morning"  
  
"That doesn't bother me. Atleast I can dream about something plesant." She tucked herself into her bed, and her eyes instantly closed, despite the fact she wasn't tired.  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
---she was walking in a white room---thoughts filled her head---all the memories---pictures filled the white walls---her parents----her first date with Harry---second date----third date----she remembered going to America with him on vacation----then the pictures stopped, and the scene switched to a Resturant. ---she was sitting across from Harry at a candlelit table -- - Harry held out a box and said "'Mione, will you Marry me?" ---- Hermione looked into his stormy, but loving grey eyes and said "Yes."---  
  
she then drifted off into a dreamless sleep, as a calm spread over her body.  
  
~*~ Wherever Voldemort Is.~*~  
  
"My Lord?" Wormtail stuttered "Where are we?"  
  
The Dark Lord just looked at his inquisitive servant, and pushed him down to the floor, "Stop being nosy, we are in Helena Montana if you must know"  
  
"Montana? But why?!?!"  
  
"I'm a traveling man, Wormtail. Bulgaria became a bore for me. I thought I'd visit Uncle Sam." He said with a slight chuckle (sorry if that was OoC, I don't really care though. **laughs evilly**)  
  
"Do you have a plan my Lord?" he said, slightly more excited at the prospect of adventure. "You ALWAYS have a new plan wherever we go someplace new. Do fill me in, Master"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is under the Imperious curse still, he is under our control. You realize he can do ANYTHING at our command. Have him kill Virginia Weasley. The Weasleys are a disgrace to the wizarding name, plus I'm in the mood for some sadistic fun."  
  
"Yes, My Lord.how shall Miss Weasley be summoned?"  
  
"Fear not, the girl is on shift in their corridor this afternoon. Now go Wormtail, and don't dissapoint me." He said, making sure the threat was clear.  
  
"Yes master, may your will be done." He said and he scurried away.  
  
~*~ Draco and Hermione's Hell Cell aka St. Mungo's Hospital Room~*~  
  
Draco paced around the room like a mad man, if the hospital allowed wands, he would have taken advantage of the sleeping Hermio. . . erm. . .Mudblood and put so many hexes on her she wouldn't be able to walk. Or maybe he'd use some of that dark sadistic magic his father taught him, and make her look like a man. Atleast she'd be less attractive. . .he loved the way her hair blew with her breath as she slept, she looked so peaceful. ~No!~ he thought ~NO! It can't be! I hate that stupid Mudblood~ he consoled himself with thoughts of hatred. Soon he felt better, what could have come over him to ever make him think like THAT?  
  
He went to sit down on the sofa, and pulled out a Quiddich magazine, it was good that the game was now familiar to him, since the regainment of his memory. He realized he was hungry. He had a medi-witch sent up to bring him some food. A red haired witch wearing one of those facemasks entered. (Ya know the ones that dentists wear? yeah.) He sort of recognized her, but with the mask on, he couldn't fully tell.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a shrill voice. There was something about this voice. . .The Dark Lord. . .Voldemort rather, Draco wasn't afraid to say his name, like his father was. The coward. "GO BOY. . .ATTACK THE MEDI- WITCH"  
  
'What? Are you Crazy? Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO, BOY! DO YOU DARE QUESTION ME? GET THE KNIFE FROM THE TRAY AND STAB HER, DRACO."  
  
Draco felt himself moving closer to the knife. He knew he shouldn't, he didn't want to go back to Azkaban, wasn't he in enough shit already? 'You crazy bastard, You're gonna give me a one way ticket back to Azkaban!' Draco tried to fight the curse, but it overpowered him.  
  
"LISTEN TO MEEEEEE! PICK UP THE KNIFE."  
  
Draco picked up the knife. "NOW STAB THE GIRL." he inched closer to Ginny, she now looked at him confused and tried to speak the words, 'Malfoy?!?!?', but only silence came out. "GO AHEAD CHILD, STAB HER. . . THE HEART, THE STOMACHE, THE NECK, NO MATTER JUST GO!"  
  
Draco was so close to Ginny's skin that she finally was able to let out a loud shriek. This startled Draco but he still moved as close as he could be with the knife in hand. Hermione awoke shocked. She looked at Ginny, and remembered her, then she looked at Draco and what he was about to do. "DRACO MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she cried, desperate "DROP THAT KNIFE NOW!"  
  
Draco turned around to look at Hermione, he could see the pain in her eyes. The desperation. "IGNORE THE MUDBLOOD AND KILL THE WEASLEY"  
  
'Look Morty, I really don't think that's the best of Ideas, I mean. . .i really don't want to be sent to Azkaban. I think you've lost it, you sadistic git.' He didn't fear Voldemort, Draco was actually so full of himself he thought of the Dark Lord as a joke.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY. KILL HER"  
  
'I don't much feel like it.' He fought back. He looked at Hermione, who was scared to death. 'I Really don't think I will.' Draco had already fought the curse, because the voice disappeared, but he didn't realize he was still holding the knife up to Ginny. He was shocked when he came to a deathening thud on the ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was a glare full of hatred from Hermione.  
  
~*~ Hermione's POV~*~  
  
She watched in awe as Draco dropped to the ground, she couldn't believe she had the power to knock him unconcious. He made a pretty cute knocked out dude. [Ew] she thought to herself [I can't believe I just thought that!] She shrugged that off and ran up to Ginny. "OH MY GOD, GINNY! Are you Okay?!"  
  
Ginny looked up, "'Mione? You remember me?" a smile reached all the way across her previously fear induced face.  
  
"I got my memory back. . .i don't know how, it just sort of. . .came back."  
  
Ginny hugged her, "You're rooming with MALFOY?" she siad, realizing this quite late. "Well I wasn't aware who Malfoy was with out my memory! Imagine just suddenly realizing that the person you're rooming with is your enemy. . ."  
  
"Hun, no offense, but imagine walking into a room to deliever food and being pounced on by an ex-classmate with a steak knife."  
  
"Okay, so maybe you've out beat me." She said, still shaken up about the incident. "I'm so sorry about that Ginny, I don't know what got into him. I mean, we were fighting before, but I didn't think he'd go the extent of trying to murder one of my best friends!"  
  
"I was so scared. Should I report him?" she asked.  
  
"Probably, but wait until I give the okay, I'd like to yell at him myself first. Maybe there is another reason. I mean, I tried to kill Cornielius Fudge on the Knight Bus." Hermione shrugged. ' Why am I standing up for him?' she thought  
  
**Because you Looooooove him!**  
  
'Shut up you derranged voice in my head!'  
  
**Oh c'mon! Why else wouldn't you turn him in! You obviously still have feelings there.**  
  
'I do NOT!' Hermione hated these conversations with herself. They always left her feeling so torn.  
  
**Say whatever you like, but I know better.**  
  
'Consider yourself officially tuned out.' She replied to the voice.  
  
She then concentrated on Ginny who was saying "Hermione? HERMIONE?"  
  
"Huh? What?" she responded. "Oh sorry Gins, I was in a daze or something. Still in shock."  
  
Ginny nodded, understandingly. "Well, let me know if you'd like me to report it, its your descision. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to." She managed a half smile.  
  
"Thanks a million." She said, as she hugged Ginny and watched her walk out the door. Out of all the things she remembered, she was most glad she had remembered Ginny. Hermione collapsed on her bed, looking at the unconsious form of Draco Malfoy on the floor. She had picked up the quiddich magazine and flipped throught it. She had never understood Quiddich, but she had been to all of Harry's games, and most of her ex-boyfriend Viktor Krum's. She had also dated Wood in the third year but never told anybody. She dropped the magazine, and concluded that she was a quiddich player magnet. Plus, it had too much memories from her past in it.  
  
Soon Draco started to stir. It must have been atleast an hour later after the innitial blow. She figured now that he was up, another fight would start. And she had never been more correct in her life.  
  
"Granger!" he snarled, once he had reached a standing position "Why the bloody hell did you knock me out cold for?!?!?!"  
  
"You are telling me you don't remember, MALFOy!" she said exasperated, "YOU TRIEd TO KILL GINNY! How can you not remember! You tried to stab her with THIS KNIFE!" she said, holding up the knife.  
  
"Ohhhh" he said. "That knife. And that was Ginny?" he replied, sounding rather dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes for Merlins Sake! Look I know we hate each other! But get real, Malfoy! Attempted murder! Don't you think you took it a little to far?"  
  
"LOOK!" he replied defensivley "I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! And it wasn't attempted murder!"  
  
"Oh! Okay, so you just hold knife's at people's necks on accident?" she replied, bitter with sarcasim. "And if it wasn't for me, it wouldn't be attempted murder,it would be MURDER. I always knew you were scum!"  
  
"Look Granger, that's not how it was. There was this crazy voice. . .Voldemort. . .I'm not kidding. . .look you can hate me but you have to believe me. I didn't plan to murder anybody."  
  
"Voldemort." She said, in a wistful voice. Then she actually thought about it. It was so possible, I mean, had Hermione really intentionally tried to kill Fudge? "Okay. I can believe that, I mean I tried to murder Fudge. But I'm not letting you off easy Malfoy."  
  
"You're going to turn me in?" He said cooly, silently praying that she wouldn't. "Shouldn't you have done that before? Wouldn't you have called somebody by than? He said softer.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. . .it was quite unnoticable, but she hated herself for it anyway. "No. I don't want to cause a big scece. We'd um. . .probably both be brought in for trial again, I really didn't want to risk going through that again, Malfoy. I don't know about you."  
  
"Certainly not!" he replied haughtily. Draco considered saying Thank you. "Granger. . ."  
  
"Yes?" she said impatiently.  
  
"Thank. . . . . . Thanksgiving." he said, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. His pride wouldn't let him.  
  
"Thanksgiving, Malfoy? What about thanksgiving?"  
  
"I don't know Mudblood, Its coming up in two weeks. Mind your own buisness." Draco turned away and went to sit with his Quiddich magazine in the opposite corner of the room. Hermione grabbed a Wizarding History book and sat in the other corner. They remained in silence for the rest of the night, vowing not to speak.  
  
~*~ Voldemort's New Location~*~  
  
"Welcome to Austrialia, Wormtail! I've always wanted to visit the outback." Voldemort said with a little pep in his voice, as he held up a travel guide. Several people around cast him a wary look, as he grabbed Wormtail and ran off on the desert floor. There were serveral cactucses (Cacti?) nearby, and he sat Wormtail down.  
  
"Another plan, master?" he said, curiously.  
  
"Yes. We must make sure that insignifigant Mudblood and our most prized Draco hate each other. He fought my imperious curse. The boy has more strenght than he knows. He MUST become a death eater. He is a threat to my power."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Replied Wormtail, being the follower that he was. "May I inquire your plans for evil?"  
  
Voldemort pulled out a black leather book, just like Hermione's and Draco's, only on the binding there was a heart with the number 12 in the middle. "You see this Wormtail?" Wormtail looked up and nodded "This is a diary. To the success of my plan, both specimens have one exactly like this. Everything they write down, is translated into this one. This way I know all of their true feelings."  
  
"And what if they never write in it, Master?" The servant asked.  
  
"It's a little thing I like to call the Imperious curse."  
  
~*~ END OF CHAPTER. I HOPE U LIKED IT!! ~*~  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~ REVIEWER THANK YOUS! ~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
YAY I BEAT MY GOAL THIS TIME. 32 REVIEWS. THANX A BUNCH. Here are sum individual Thank Us!  
  
CAPTAIN OBLIVIOUS: Im very glad its Cliché free, and yeah its kinda hard to be out of character, if they have no memory of their character. Yeah, I figured the romance was going too fast but I needed a bit before I brought on the trauma. ALMOST kissed. Almost is da keyword. *cackles.**  
  
ASSASINATORGIRL: Thanx! FO REALLL BROTHA! LoL. Glad u like it so far!  
  
KAWAIISACCUBUS: Hey thanks for your review, it was helpful. Yes, I was actually aware the romance was going fast, but like I said to Captian Oblivious, it had its purpose, they had to get a lil flirt time in before I returned their memories. I'll try and make more angst, and I'll consider backing off with the creepy-ass diary. Lol maybe It'll just tone down on the remarks. I dunno.  
  
HP LUNATIC: Me glad u like =)  
  
FAIRYLIGHTS2159: No Complaints? Good im not complainin bout that! Keep on reviewing =)  
  
RED AND GOLD: Favorites list! **Feels loved** Hope u enjoyed this!  
  
LAZY: The mistake hath been revealed. Oooooo and yes the book talks. LOL it will probably give them a hard time, especially now with Voldie's plan. IT gets evil-er! MWUAHAHAH, in time though, in time.  
  
PAWS10081: Yay, u didn't think the romance was too fast. Well that's good to know. I tried adding a little angst and all. Hummm I hope it worked. Anyway, I totally just slowed the romance, but oh well its mah story **Cackles again.** I really like cackling.  
  
BABY GOO GOO 2: A lil too fast? Gotcha. Well like I said to PAWS, KAWAII and OBLVIOUS.well u know what I don't wanna repeat it, so just look back at their review thank yous! And thanx for ur review =)  
  
FIREFLY: Hey manda! Ummmmmhummm I want him to be mine too! I wish I could just summon Tom Felton right now. Too bad im a muggle. Glad u think the romance, is good and its cliché free. Woot im out!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, that was chapter 6. It was much longer than the others. I have some questions for you, it is optional to answer such things.  
  
~ I've never written angst before. Does this chapter sound ANGSTY?  
  
~ Mysterious enough?  
  
~ Long enough? I don't know, are the chapters too short?  
  
~ In Character now that they're memories are back?  
  
~ Is Draco hott? =p (ur answer should be, YES, oF COURSE!) lol.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Chapter Teasers~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
In future chapters.  
  
~ Voldemort goes to extremes ~ The troubled relationship of Draco and Mione, continues ~ Where do they go after St.Mungos? ~Who else may they meet? ~  
  
I don't know how this will all tie in yet, and im currently working on what and who I want in chappie 7. And how I want it to happen, so um give me time, I'll try and have it up within a week. Remember, only YOU have the power to press that GO button and gimme a review!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME. . .  
  
XOXO  
  
JAYE 


	7. The Pains of Goodbye

Cell Mates - Chapter 7 - The Pains of Goodbye  
  
REVIEW GOAL: GIMMIE 50-55!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Duddddeee. . .i only own the plot!  
  
Author's Note: I know this took me awhile to write. I've been mad lazy. Just wanted to let ya'll know that I changed my nickname from Jaye to Shadow. Long story, I guess. I don't feel like explaining it. Just accept it as it is.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco remained sitting in the room, occasionaly glaring evilly up at each other through the silence. The stillness was broken by a quiet cough, and a shuffling of feet. Hermione did not know what to think anymore.  
  
Everything had just hit her like a cold fist. She, Hermione Granger, Little Goody-two-shoes, had MURDERED her soon to be fiance. Now that she thought about it, she had really loved Harry. The way he looked when he was determined, and how he would always try and save his friends. But there was nothing he could do now, except look at the world from Heaven. He must have been so ashamed to see her almost kiss Malfoy.  
  
If he was still here, she could only imagine the things he would say. But he'd NEVER come back, and reality sunk in slow. Somehow she hadn't managed to face it yet. It was all coming back. The sparkle in his eye, whenever she ran up and hugged him; even when he just said "I Love you". Tears started coming into her eyes, and she tried not to cry. . . not here, she couldn't. 'Think happy things'.  
  
She thought of a nice cozy house in England, a rolling hillside in the backgroud. There was a Border collie running around the yard, followed soon after by a young toddler with messy dark brown hair. Then on the stoop sat Harry and Hermione cuddled up. . .she couldn't control it anymore. . .  
  
Tears fell from her eyes again, this time, they wouldn't stop. She'd never have that happiness. She'd never have the bouncing toddler with the dark brown hair. The most horrible part of it all was that SHE did this herself. SHE herself, would be the cause of her own unhappiness.  
  
By now Draco was staring at her, but she was avoiding his glance, and slumped slowly down to the floor, sobbing into the carpet. Not now was she going to look up to see if he cared. Because Hermione herself didn't care. She hated Draco Malfoy, and was already ashamed enough to have almost fallen for him. What the bloody hell was she thinking? It was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!  
  
She heard Draco get up and walk over to the bathroom. She banged her head on the floor wondering why this had to happen? Why couldn't she have gone on not knowing it was Draco? Not knowing she was a murderer? Unaware of the horrid history of her and Draco. . .She could be with Draco, the way he was without his memory. . .it didn't have to be this way. . .it was all just a bad dream.  
  
A magazine fell from the bed above her, and hit her on the head hard. To her dismay it only made her realize it **wasn't* a dream, so she just cried harder. Draco walked over to her sobbing form on the ground. For a moment she thought he was going to apologize, or ask her what was wrong. Instead she got a crude reply "I am just taking my magazine back, Mudblood!". What else could you expect from a Malfoy?  
  
Hermione didn't look up until there was a knock at the door. Whoever it was, she didn't care to open the door, she didn't want to speak with them. Draco however, was curious and let them in. Hermione just put her head back down again, sinking into phase of misery. She heard Draco address the man at the door, "Hello? May I help you?"  
  
"We've just been informed that your memories have both been restored. Am I correct?" replied the man, in a deep booming voice.  
  
"Yes" Draco replied shortly. "May I help you?"  
  
The man was tall, and had gray hair. He was wearing midnight blue robes, and really disturbing yellow shoes. Hermione stiffled a laugh, what was up with this man's shoes? Maybe if she ever lost her sanity, she'd buy a pair like that as well. The managed to smile to herself, but was quickly reminded of the gravity of her whole situation.  
  
Hermione's head was peeking up over the side of the bed, when she heard him reply: "Well we've been asked that we move you out of St. Mungos. . ."  
  
"Thank God! Bye bye Mudblood!" he laughed a short evil laugh and looked at Hermione who just scowled. The man looked appauled by his behavior, but continued speaking. "As I was saying. . .you will be moved, but first there are orders from Dumbledore that you BOTH attend Mr. Harry Potter's funeral."  
  
At the thought, Hermione cringed. The one she loved, lying motionless. . .lifeless. . .in a coffin. Everyone around them, dressed in black. . .an eternal goodbye. She tried to speak in protest, she couldn't bear to watch him disappear underground. But only a gulp came out.  
  
Draco just snorted, "What a stupid order! I'm not going."  
  
The man gave him a death glare, and Draco shuffled his feet a little, his face still emotionless. "Fine. . .If Dumbledore the great is making me, then by all means I must obey his majesty!" he replied sarcastically.  
  
The man gave another appalled look towards Draco, and headed out the door. On the way out Draco sarcastically hollered "Nice yellow shoes, Mister!". The man paid no heed to the boy and briskly walked down the hallway.  
  
Draco slammed the door shut admist his frustration. "Great, Granger!" he raved "Just when I thought I was getting out of here. Getting away from YOU. . .i find out we have to attend YOUR bloody fiance's funeral. He really was such a prat. . .what did you ever see in that boy anyway?"  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy" she replied, now angered. "How dare you say that? You never even knew him, you were to busy admiring your reflection!"  
  
"I was not! At least I was RESPECTED in school. You were just the pitiful goody-two-shoes Mudblood on campus!" he replied haughtily  
  
"The respect people gave you was a lie. They only respected you because you'd curse their arses off if they didn't. Why are we fighting over this Malfoy? Hogwarts ended 4 Years ago. . .just let it go."  
  
"You brought it up."  
  
"Did not." She crossed her arms and turned away.  
  
"Fine. Ignore me Mudblood. See what I care?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She just took the little items she had stored in the dressers, and packed them into a small duffle bag. She picked out a attractive black dress to wear to the funeral. It had long sleeves, that frayed out at the bottom, and it had many layers of black silk underneath. It was cut v-neck style, and she had a perfect pair of black laceup heels to match perfectly. She wanted to look the best for her lover's funeral.  
  
Draco was meanwhile doing the same, but in a less orderly fashion. He apparently didn't care much about the funeral of Harry Potter, so he wore a hunter green button down shirt and black pants. It sort of looked more casual then sad. But then again, could one actually expect Draco Malfoy to be happy at the death of Harry Potter? Point made.  
  
They remained in silence until a different man came to escort them to their carriage. Hermione had tripped over her feet while getting into the carriage, causing her to stumble on Draco. "Watch it." He snapped "Don't get all touchy feely on me Granger."  
  
"I'd rather stick a fork in my eye and then eat it, Malfoy." Hermione spat back, getting rather furious with him in general. The carriage ride seemed to last forever, when all that was heard was the clicking of the gigantic white horse's hooves. They soon got to the cemetery. It was a dark spring day.  
  
It wasn't one of those days with the flowers budding, and the children laughing, as the sun shines on the newly greened leaves. It was dreary, and the puddles were lapping her feet as she tried to avoid them. The rain was drizzling down, and the skies were an endless mass of gray. She put a coat on to cover her head and her dress. Draco just walked out in the rain, carelessly. It didn't seem to bother him much.  
  
Suddenly a familiar face appeared from behind an oak tree. "Hermione?" she turned around to see the unforgettable face of Ronald Weasley. She ran up to him and hugged him "Oh My God! Ron! Its been so long!"  
  
"I know! Its such a shame . . .i am so sorry about Harry. I just wish we knew who the killer was. . ." Hermione turned away quickly. Apparently word of WHO the murderer was, had not gotten out to the press yet. Ron quickly said "'Mione, I'm soo sorry I brought it up. . .um. . .I married Snape!"  
  
Hermione looked up shocked. "You did WHAT?"  
  
Suddenly a robed man swished behind Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I suggest that you don't spread any more rumors regarding my sexuality, or that I would ever engage in such activities with the likes of you."  
  
Ron blushed "Honestly. . .i was just trying to cheer her up!" he said quickly to his ex-professor.  
  
"Amusing." he said sarcastically, and turned quickly away.  
  
Hermione just started laughing, "That . . .was PRICELESS, Ron!" she smiled and playfully punched him. She turned to see Draco standing by some tombstone, the usual scowl plastered on his face. "Who would have thought, Ron and Snape."  
  
"Well. . .what can I say, he's magically delicious!" Ron rolled his eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Glad you came, Ron." Hermione said, truly grateful for the first real laugh in awhile.  
  
"Anytime 'Mione." All of a sudden Hermione heard a shrill far off voice cry "RONALD WEASLEY, GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANCE!"  
  
"Who was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron just blushed "My mum. It's sad, no matter how old I get, she's still on my case. Catch ya later, Okay?"  
  
Hermione just nodded, and sauntered off to meet more ex-classmates before the ceremony started. She had run into Goyle, who was dressed in a horrible muggle fashion. He had somehow found himself wearing a pair of black slippers and a woman's pajama top, along with black jeans. She chuckled to herself, to see just how deranged he had turned out.  
  
She comforted Colin Creevey, who was under the awning of the Funeral Home, holding old pictures of Harry, with sadness in his voice and tears in his eyes. He had made doubles of the photos and gave Hermione a copy of them all. Most of the photographs were of them together. Ever since their 6th year, they had been inseperatable.  
  
Each one brought a fresh stream of tears to her eyes, as Colin quietly comforted her. "I didn't mean to make you cry. . ." he apologized.  
  
"No, its okay Colin, I'm glad you did." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and put the pictures into her bag. They talked about general topics, like occupations and travel. It turns out that Colin married Parvati, and they had one baby girl named Vanessa. After some time, she hugged him goodbye and promised to keep in touch.  
  
~*~ Saying Goodbye~*~  
  
The Ceremony was officially about to begin. There were a lot of lawn chairs scattered about the area of his burial, since it was a large group attending.People had still turned up despite the lousy weather. There was a podium situated on a small hill overlooking the chairs. The wizard in charge of the ceremony called her up "Ma'am I know you are the fiancée of the young gentleman, would you like to make a tribute speech?"  
  
The thought scared her. 'Do it for Harry' she argued. So she agreed, and she made her way through the damp grass and stood at the podium. Hermione waited until all got silent, then spoke directly from her heart.  
  
"The reason Harry Potter, my fiance, is lying in a tomb today. . .  
  
Is because of me. I loved him with all my heart. . .more than anybody could ever  
  
Have imagined. . .But he's dead, and its my fault. I had lost my memory. . .I don't know  
  
How, I don't know who, and I don't know where. But that night, I killed my love. That  
  
Night, I ruined our chances of winning this war. That night . . .i lost a part of me I'll  
  
Never get back. I owe all of you the truth, on why our beloved friend lies here today. . .  
  
You can hate me if you want, I already hate myself. But I owe it to you, to tell the cold  
  
Hard facts. "  
  
Hermione stopped as the rain started falling harder. Her hair was now soaked and matted against her face, but she took avantage of the silent crowd to finish her speech. The tears starting falling from her eyes again, but it no longer hindered her.  
  
" I especially want to thank you all for coming here today. Harry would have appricated to  
  
see you all here, and I know we all miss him. I have here, some pictures given to me by  
  
Mr. Creevey. . .i will assure that they be made into a loving tribute to Harry. He was  
  
The loyalist friend I could have hoped to have, and the greatest love I could have  
  
Ever hoped to achieve. That is all I have to say. God Bless your souls."  
  
Hermione stepped down from the podium. She didn't know how she came up with that speech, but everything she said.she meant every word of it. And the more she repeated the words in her head, the more the tears stung her eyes.  
  
Her dress was now ruined and she looked over at the wizards and witches seated in the chairs. Some looked shocked, some looked dazed, while others also began to cry. But none of this mattered. All that mattered was that soon and very soon, Harry Potter would be lowered into the ground, where he would remain for all time.  
  
The same wizard that asked her to speak now called attention to the others. They quieted down after some time, and gathered closer to the gravesite. Several close friends put flowers on the grave, along with a heartfelt prayer. Hermione came last. She dropped down 4 white roses and said quietly "What I have done to you will haunt me for all time. The guilt will never leave me, because I really loved you. Goodbye, Harry.watch over me in Heaven. . ."  
  
Hermione fell to her knees on the wet grass. Seamus Finnigan saw her and ran over to help her up. "Its okay, Hermione! Come sit down." She pried him away. She didn't want to sit down. "No!" she shouted. Seamus backed away, scared. And so be it, Hermione watched slowly as the coffin was closed and lowered into the freshly dug dirt. It was officially the last time she'd ever see him. She turned on her heel and walked away. It was too much to take.  
  
She ran past Draco, and he stopped her. "Sorry. . .um. . .about what happened. Pretty good speech, Granger."  
  
"How terribly out of character." She replied sarcastically. "aren't you going to call me a Mudblood? Or make fun of my parentage or my hair? Look, Malfoy I don't have time for this"  
  
"Suit yourself." He said, and proceded to follow her.  
  
"Malfoy, stop following me, will you?"  
  
"Don't take it as a compliment. Dumbledore told me we had to stay together until he got to the bottom of this situation. So bascially we're stuck together!" He said, frustrated. "Just when I thought I got away. . ."  
  
"Whatever, just lets get going. I don't have time for this."  
  
~*~DUMBLEDORE.dun dun dun..~*~  
  
Dumbledore was solemnly sitting on the porch of the funeral home, eating lemon taffy. He offered the young adults a piece, but they both declined. "Well. . .I see we meet again." He said, in a dreary tone. "I'm sorry, Hermione" he patted her on the back.  
  
Hermione just nodded silently and Dumbledore spoke "You both remember how to apparate now, don't you?" The two nodded as Dumbledore told them where to apparate to. They soon found themselves at the Headmaster's living quarters. It was a nice sized house, not too big even. But it sure as hell looked elegant. They made their way up the stone steps and Dumbledore led them to separate rooms. . .unfortunatley right next to each other. "Settle in now."  
  
Hermione got to her bed and all of the pain and suffering she went through today speared her like a knife. She gave up all hope and silently whispered "Bring on the rain" before falling into a troubled sleep.  
  
~*~In Honduras~*~  
  
It was a scorching hot day, not typically suitable for the Dark Lord, but however, he found himself exploring Latin America. He had just came from a torture session of some muggles in Venezuela. "Master. . .why are we in Honduras!?!?!"  
  
"How many times must I tell you, Wormtail, you insignifigant slime!?!?" Voldemort retorted "I can do anything and go wherever I want. I happen to like Latin America, and the music is quite good, don't you think?" He was referring to the Ricky Martin concert he (and Wormtail) snuck into two nights ago. Of course this was followed by senseless muggle torture and Tacos-to-Go. (Lol im sorry this was so out of character!)  
  
"What are we doing now? More Ricky Martin sing alongs? Please don't make me sing along again, Master!" Wormtail pleaded.  
  
"Silence. I have something better!"  
  
"Enrique Inglesias?" he said, naming another muggle singer.  
  
"Shut up!" the Dark Lord snapped "We're going to get to put the Imperius curse on Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to see what he's been thinking lately." He said a few mysterious spells under his breath and then "IMPERIO"  
  
(a/n: Voldemort can put the curse on people, even if they are far away. He figured out a new technology. I didn't have time to explain it before.)  
  
All of a sudden Draco was under his command, and he had the magic of the talking Diary. Little did Draco & Hermione know,that whenever they were talking back to their diaries. They were talking to the Dark Lord.  
  
He used the power of the curse to speak to Draco. *Hello, Boy. Write in your Diary**  
  
'I feel like shit. No.' Draco responded in his head.  
  
*Do it. Do it. Do it Do it.**  
  
Draco eventually caved in and got out the diary and a quill pen. The diary, aka Voldie wrote first. * Hello Draco. Don't curse at me this time. I'd like to ask you a few questions. May I?*  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
**How do u feel about Hermione Granger?**  
  
'That smartypants Mudblood? I don't feel about her. I try to ignore her existence.' Draco wrote back, quickly  
  
**I remember I time when you tried to kiss her. . .and before you say any more, I am all knowing**  
  
'Then I plead temporary insanity. What is with the questions, Diary?"  
  
**I've been told I'm very nosy**  
  
'You can say that again.'  
  
**I've been told I'm very nosy** Voldemort laughed evilly. Playing with people's thoughts were so sinister, yet so magnificently amusing!  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
**C'mon you must have felt bad for Hermione some time. . .**  
  
'Well yeah. . .but if you ever tell my father I'm hanging you from a ceiling fan.' Draco wrote in big bold letters. 'Only a little bit. . .okay? Just a little.'  
  
**Oh shit! Gotta run.nice talking to you.**  
  
'Strange invention.' Draco said before closing the book.  
  
Voldemort closed his diary and started to cackle again, he was overcome with such a rush of pure evilness, it actually felt good. Well to Voldemort, evil was good's equivilant. Wormtail just gave him a queasy look, and managed to say "Good job, Master. What do we do now?"  
  
"Let's go clubbing, then we'll terrorize a muggle town before the next Death Eater meeting. Sound fun?"  
  
Wormtail managed to squeak out "Erm. . .yes." Sometimes he just didn't understand his master.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, Draco is denying the point of his existence, while Hermione is sleeping, wishing she didn't exist, while Voldemort is busting a move at a club (I know its OoC but I like it! W/e).what will happen next time? Oh wouldn't u like to know ~*~  
  
What I wanna know...  
  
-Angsty? I Don't think so, but gimme ur opinion.  
  
-Sad?  
  
-Long Enough?  
  
-In Character, with exception of Voldemort?  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THANK U REVEIWERS!!! _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
KawaiiSuccubus - thanks im glad u liked the story *_* and im sorry u almost fell off ur chair!!!!! Glad u liked the diary, its back again, but its got dark secrets this chapter.  
  
HPLunatic- HOPE U LIKED ^_^  
  
Captain Oblivious- your reveiws are always so helpful, b/c u answer my questions. Thanks. (NO OFFENSE TO OTHERS, I STILL WUV U AND UR REVIEWS! ^_^) sorry I didn't update sooner.  
  
FireFly- hey manda. Yes Harry proposed to Hermione, I know im not much of a Harry/Herms shipper either, hence the reason Harry is lying in a grave. And sorry about the whole draco-kill-ginny thing, what ya gotta do for some suspense.  
  
Dangelu - DENISE! Wonderfully long review, thanks, im glad u think they're in character and your canadian lingo was very enjoyable. *_* happy u like the story.  
  
AssasinatorGirl- srry I made u wait so long. Hope u enjoyed this chappie.  
  
Lazy- VOLDIE Does travel! Doesn't seem like the traveling type, but that's why I like it.  
  
Red and Gold- so sorry I made u wait so long, and its great u liked it. =)  
  
Rebecca- hey thanks for answering my questions. Im not too good at angst, I admit. And I love makin the mystery, it hooks readers, and DRACO IS A HOT ONE! Most certainly! I did read chapter 1 in ur fanfic, but I've been such a slacker on the reading. I will def. Try and read more, its good so far ^_^  
  
Stargazergrl- well chipper up, it is sort of a harry/hermione, aside from the fact harry is deceased. Glad u like it tho =)  
  
Paws- Thankz! U beat my Review Goals!!! =)  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME  
  
XOXO  
  
SHADOW 


	8. Returning Home

Cell Mates  
  
Chapter 9 - Returning Home (since chapter 8 was mainly an author's note)  
  
~*~  
  
FORGIVE ME! I BEG OF YOUR FORGIVENESS! I HAVENT WRITTEN IN AGES!!!! Been so sidetracked with school, social lives, and erm..roads. I'm not kiddin about the roads, but I wont get into that. (its not as long as the other chapters tho, sorry.)  
  
Disclaimer-We've already been thru 8 chapters together, c'mon! I think you and I both know that JK Rowling owns these characters and I am the owner of the plot.  
  
LETS BEGIN..! **snarls at CM Reader.. be nice**  
  
---Malfoy Manor---  
  
She sat down in the darkness, her long black silk robes beneath her knees. She heard her husband calling for her. . .she didn't answer. If she just kept quiet he'd eventually give up searching for her. She brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face and continued praying he didn't find her.  
  
Soon after five minutes the footsteps ceased and she let out a sigh of relief. Where had she gone wrong? She had nothing more to hope for. Sometimes she wondered how she got to be where she was..in misery. It must have started the moment she said "I do". She didn't know it yet, being so naïve at the time. She didn't know that marring a Malfoy would ensure her a lifetime commitment to the Dark Lord.  
  
There used to be love, Once upon a time, at Hogwarts. They were both in Slytherin, she remembered all the times they'd gaze at each other across the potions classroom. He had told her that he once loved her because she always found a way to get what she wanted. Well, It was gone now. She no longer had what she wanted.  
  
That loving husband she once knew, has officially turned all his time and devotion to "Master Voldemort"..and her son! God only knows where he could be right now. He always had a strong spirit, he was always an individual. She prayed to Merlin that he'd make it past these dark times.  
  
Her husband started calling again. Wondering what the hell could be so important, she wiped the tears that started forming, and quickly said a spell to make herself look more presentable. She picked up her robes and walked downstairs, a fake smile sprawled across her face "Yes, Darling?"  
  
"Where have you been? Didn't you hear me calling?" He said curtly.  
  
"I was only in the bathroom." She said innocently.  
  
He just rolled his eyes, and then looked at her "Tell me you have set the table atleast? McNair should be here any minute!" She just looked at him, a stone cold stare. She saw the uncomfortable look on Lucious face, "Narcissa! Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"No Lucious! I'm not the damned house elf around here! I am your WIFE! You want the table set, you set the table yourself!" she said, coldly as she walked away and headed back upstairs. As she was halfway up the stairs she heard a weak call "Narcissa, waitttt!" But she noted that he never bothered to catch up with her.  
  
-*-  
  
"Ah Draco! Hello Hermione" Albus Dumbledore greeted, when he had summoned them down for a dinner. They both nodded back, barely looking at each other. "I have some news for you both" he said jovially. "Mr.Malfoy, The Order has agreed that you are to return home to your parents for the time being, and Ms.Granger, you are to go home and stay with your family. You are safest in a muggle town.."  
  
A flash of blue light flew past Dumbledore as he let out a yelp of surprise. "Walt!" he summoned. A young looking house elf scrambled out of the swinging kitchen doors. "Sir called?"  
  
"Yes. I am afraid we've come across another pixie." Then he turned to Hermione and Draco "They've been EVERYWHERE. Heaven knows somebody should call the ministry to investigate this. Must be some kind of reproduction issue."  
  
"There were those in St. Mungos, bloody annoying gits." Replied Draco. Hermione remained quiet, silently stabbing her chicken parmesan with her fork.  
  
"So tomorrow it's settled. Hermione and Draco, I suggest that after dinner you pack your bags. You're parents will be very excited to see you again." Hermione just nodded and thanked Albus for all his hospitality.  
  
"You are very welcome, dear. And remember, if you ever need anything you are always welcome here." He said, and his pale eyes twinkled under his half moon spectacles. "You too, Draco" he added. Draco nodded curtly and managed to say 'thank you'.  
  
Soon dinner was over and Walt came to collect their plates "Yous all done, sir?" he stuttered. Dumbledore nodded graciously and the elf carried the plates back into the kitchen. Draco left to go upstairs, and it was only Hermione and Dumbledore left at the table. "None of this was your fault, you know"  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid I don't know. I killed him.I killed.." Tears pricked her eyes again but Dumbledore ordered her to hush.  
  
"Unintentionally..which means its not your fault. Remember Hermione; Everything will be okay in the end. And if its not okay, then it isn't the end."  
  
"Thanks erm.Headmaster." Hermione replied, unsure what to call him.  
  
"Please, child. You are not in Hogwarts anymore, you may call me Albus." He chuckled. "Go on upstairs now, and get some sleep, your parents are waiting." Hermione listened and started walking up the staircase until she found her room. She debating saying goodbye to Malfoy before she packed. . .but that was a stupid idea, look who it was . . .MALFOY!  
  
It disturbed her to all extents that she had once thought Malfoy was gorgeous. And it still bothered her that the voice in the back of her mind was saying that too. 'Forget him' she thought to herself as she stuffed her st.mungo's hospital gown into her bag. She admitted when we was in the hospital she and Malfoy neglected the gowns. Since they weren't serious cases of mental illness, the people let it slide. But she kept it anyway, souvenir perhaps.  
  
She stopped packing and took out her diary. "I'm leaving Malfoy. He's going home, and I get to leave and go to MY home. Yes! Never thought I'd see the day.Thank Merlin!"  
  
**Aren't you going to miss him?**  
  
"Yeah, and hell will freeze over. Of course not, he's MALFOY" she wrote down.  
  
The diary responded back. . .**I bet you will, you keep thinking about him, don't you?**  
  
"Thinking about KILLING him, yes"  
  
**Its still about him, see you can't get him off your mind, why not just confess it. . .after all I am your diary.**  
  
"Yes, but you're a freaky diary. Almost Human."  
  
**I resent that. I'm just unique!**  
  
"Sorry, I guess. I might miss him. . .the old him before I knew who he really was. Serpent. I'll miss Serpent. I almost fell for Serpent too. . .if only he weren't Draco. . ."  
  
**I see. . .I see. . .Don't you have packing to do?**  
  
"Wow. . .yeah. . .well atleast this nightmare will be over. I'll be home and everything will be good again. Back home to Mapleside Avenue, London. I remember it like it was just yesterday. . ."  
  
**I'm sure I'll talk to you there then.** wrote the "diary" as Hermione shut the book, and continued packing.  
  
-*-*- Alaska -*-*-  
  
"Wormtail! Put your parka on before you freeze, I told you. . .we can go Ice skating AFTER I plot my next move. I just figured out some valuable information, that stupid Granger girl. So naïve."  
  
"Master, you are brilliant! That diary idea, marvelous!" Wormtail squeaked, "What's your next plan ?"  
  
"Come to think of it Wormtail. . .I don't know yet. But it will be good. We must give them time to hate each other. And if things go wrong, and they start to fall for each other . . .we'll be there to stop them!"  
  
Wormtail stood there motionless, and Voldemort spoke up. "Wormtail, what are you waiting for, get your Ice skates on, we have to torture the mud bloods at the rink!" He watched as his faithful servant quickly laced up his skates and thought 'I am brilliant, and one day the wizarding world will be mine to control. . .'  
  
~*~ The House of Granger~*~  
  
"I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for you.." She shut off the TV. . .she had already seen that episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. so she sat down on the sofa deep in thought. Any minute her parents would be home. She couldn't wait, she hadn't seen them since she stopped by last Christmas.  
  
She always liked her parents house. They were dentists, and they always had up to date muggle technology. It had been awhile since she'd watched television. Soon the door knob turned and her mother, Joanne and her father Seth walked into the house. When they saw Hermione on the sofa they practically smothered her in hugs and kisses. She hugged them back, thankful for happy faces.  
  
"How have you been? Oh and how is that lovely Harry guy you've been seeing?" asked her mother sweetly.  
  
Tears stung her eyes again. Every time somebody mention Harry, she just wanted to bawl her eyes out. "Oh, rough break up, dear?"  
  
She couldn't tell her mother that she KILLED Harry, she lost her memory and almost fell in love with the spawn of Satan (aka malfoy), she just couldn't. "Yes, he. . .he. . .found somebody else. . ." she made up a lie. Harry would never have founded somebody else. They had a love that was pure and true.  
  
"Awe Honey" comforted her mother "It'll be alright. There are other fish in the sea. . ."  
  
'My fish died' she thought to herself. "Joanne, maybe we should just change the topic?" suggested her father. "How is your job? You're an editor for the newspaper I hear?"  
  
"Yes, the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Come on, 'Mione. . .lets sit down and have some dessert. I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on." Her father told her, as her parents led her to the kitchen.  
  
-*- Malfoy Manor-*-  
  
"Good Evening, Sir" Narcissa said politely as she welcomed McNair into her home. Luscious smiled at her as if to say 'now that's how a wife should act'. Narcissa returned the smile, but deep down she wanted to scream. She did not want McNair in her house. She didn't want any of them in her house.  
  
At the beginning of her marriage she could tolerate it. Once a week, One of Lucious' death eater friends would come over for a drink, or dinner. Then they'd sit around in the parlor and discuss dark matters, that she'd never be allowed to over hear. She'd listen in anyway, they were too absorbed in themselves to notice.  
  
She'd still have her fun. The two would go out into Diagon Alley and eat at romantic resturants, then go home, ride a broom to the roof of the manor and make love. She sighed remembering those nights. Now she was lucky if she even got a kiss. A Death Eater would come over mostly every night, and she'd have to prepare dinner. And when she tried to sit down with them in the parlor after, Lucious would simply tell her "Not now dear, You know I love you"  
  
Truth be told, she didn't know. He never showed affection anymore. And if it was it was to the Dark Lord. "Good Evening Mrs.Malfoy" said McNair in his scratchy voice. She gracefully smiled, like a good forgotten housewife of a prestigious death eater should. As soon as the two men were seated, she summoned for Emerald, the house elf to bring out the lamb.  
  
Dinner went on, talk of Muggleborn deaths and dark inventions. Same thing her husband talked about with every death eater. You'd think they'd get bored of it wouldn't you? So she sat through another tiring dinner, tearing at her lamb with her teeth. After about 30 more minutes, Emerald came out to carry the food back, and Lucious excused himself to have a brandy with McNair in the Parlor.  
  
Narcissa was just about to set their glasses up when she heard a knock on the back door. "Narcissa" he said abruptly "Somebody is knocking on our back door."  
  
'No shit' she thought to herself. "Yes dear, should I answer."  
  
"Yes, of course you should. Hurry up now!" He said, ushering her to hurry along. He continued to pour McNair a drink, then go back to his favorite topic of discussion.  
  
She hurried to the back door, her silken robes trailing behind her. "Miss, excuse me miss?" said Emerald "Would miss like Emerald to answer the door?"  
  
She pat the elf on the head, "No thank you. You may just go finish up the dishes." The elf walked on back to the kitchen, and she proceded to the door. "Who's there?" she called.  
  
"Mum" said the voice on the other side. Before he could say anymore Narcissa opened the door and smiled widely.  
  
"DRACO! You're home!" she devoured him in a great massive hug, her son was home.  
  
"Muuuuummmm! I'm all grown up now, you don't have to strangle me." He said, somewhat laughing at the same time.  
  
"I know I know, but I haven't seen you in so long. Where's Father?" he could tell she didn't like that question from the way her face turned sour.  
  
"With his gay lover McNair." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Whattt?" said Draco, now confused. "Father is..father is.gay?"  
  
"No, of course not. He's spending so much time with McNair lately. . .those two and the rest of the Voldemort fan club. That's besides the point! Where have you been?"  
  
"Running from the Voldemort fan club. I don't like muggleborns either, but this massive cult of death eaters is really lame after awhile." Draco said, hoping to comfort his mother. But he meant what he said, it got to be rather pathetic. He'd rather be the leader of evil, then the follower of evil.  
  
His mother gave him a half smile, "You always had a clearer head then your father." Draco just shrugged "I'll take that as a compliment." He was glad to see his mother again, probably the only one in his family that didn't have it engraved in their head that Voldemort was the superior being to all the universe. That was comforting.  
  
"Here, have some left over Lamb." She said getting him a plateful. Soon Emerald emerged out of the kitchen "The young mister malfoy is home!" she squealed.  
  
Draco hid back a smile, out of all the elves his father enslaved, Emerald was always the nicest one. "Good to see you to, Emerald." He began to eat his food until he was interrupted by footsteps coming into the dining room.  
  
His father swooshed in, holding a glass full of brandy and sweeping scarlet robes. "Hello Son. . .I hear we've been running away from the Dark Lord's beckoning. . .I'll teach you not to do that again, come with me." They left too suddenly for Narcissa to be able to stop him. . .  
  
OKAY, I wanna know a few things:  
  
*Long Enough?  
  
*Are All In Character? (of course, with exception of the Voldster)  
  
*Any holes in the plot or mistakes I should know about. (Be HELPFUL, don't criticize.)  
  
*Comments/Questions, Do let me know. U can talk to me on AIM. My screen name is Fool4Love06.  
  
No reviewer thank yous for this chapter. There are too many, and it was Christmas Eve, when I was typing this up.(BUT ALL U REVEIWERS R GREAT) Oh and CM Reader, a beta reader is like a proofreader. They point out mistakes and read it over to make sure its good to be posted. (I figured u'd be critical enough for the job).  
  
Hope you all have a Great Holiday and A Happy New Year!  
  
XOXO  
  
Shadow 


	9. A Change In Heart

Cell Mates  
  
Chapter 10 - A Change in Heart  
  
Disclaimer- need I say more? I only own the plot.  
  
- His father swooshed in, holding a glass full of brandy and sweeping scarlet robes. "Hello Son. . .I hear we've been running away from the Dark Lord's beckoning. . .I'll teach you not to do that again, come with me." They left too suddenly for Narcissa to be able to stop him. . .-  
  
~*~And now, with no further a-due.Chapter 10~*~  
  
Draco couldn't pull away from his father's tight grasp on his arm, although he tried to break free. His father turned back, and he met his icy stare, as if saying he wasn't afraid. But truthfully he was, he wanted so much to leave his house. . .he actually found himself longing for St.Mungos, where Hermione would always greet him with a smile. (This being, before the time when she found out he was Draco).Then he'd be greeted with a scowl.  
  
"Now. . . son, if I could even call you a son of mine" spat Lucius "Why! Why have you been denying Voldemort." He shook his son violently waiting for a response  
  
Draco just shrugged "The dark lord doesn't really strike my fancy. . .I could be just as wealthy and evil with out him, I don't see why I should all of a sudden bow down and worship"  
  
"YOU! ARE DISPICABLE! " roared Lucius in an outrage "You were bred a Malfoy, bred to be a death eater, and now you're screwing it up, boy."  
  
He responded to his father with only a blank stare, and looked up at the ceiling. "You listen to me, I am your FATHER!" demanded the elder Malfoy, who was trying to gain some respect from his fully grown son.  
  
"Really. . ." he replied nonchalantly "I never would have guessed you were my father."  
  
At this Lucius's eyes narrowed "Smart-arse" and he pointed his wand at his son "CRUCIO!" he watched as his own offspring wince at the soaring pain being sent thought out his body.  
  
Pain. Pain, the pain of a thousand newly sharpened knives slowly cutting into his skin. He wanted to scream, he wanted to curl over and squirm. . .but he knew better, knowing it would only give his father the satisfaction of teaching him a lesson. And he had to admit, Draco learned his lesson. . .he may still detest the Dark Lord, but if he were to hold out the Malfoy name, he'd have to be a death eater. He'd have to marry a death eater (providing it was a female), and he'd live a grimly delightful death-eater life, until he rotted in hell for positively pointless muggle torture.  
  
The pain was still there festering at his skin, and gnawing away his flesh. The pain of knives still boring deep. It slowly subsided, and Draco reminded shuddering . . .not sure if he should speak, then his father did first "Well son, I see you've learned your lesson. I'll be seeing you present at the next death eater meeting, where I have arranged you to meet your fiancé."  
  
Draco looked up startled "Fiancé?"  
  
Lucius's lips curled "Yes, fiancé. Her name is Millicent Bulstrode, I believe she was a fellow Slytherin in your Hogwarts days. Not to mention of pure blood and good money. I'll be leaving you now."  
  
[I'm getting engaged to a heifer] Draco thought glumly as he attempted to move. His body ached all over. [I'll just sit here. . . for a while. . .until the pain stops.] Draco remembered Millicent, and he prayed to Merlin that she had gotten a makeover or a little boost in personality. The Millicent he remembered always had silky black hair, and her eyes glistened green, but he did admit that she could've used a jog around the Quiddich pitch a couple times.  
  
Her personality was a whole 'nother story. She was about the most spoiled, most pushy, mean little snob he could have ever hoped to come across. Of course, he shouldn't be talking, seeing that he was exactly the same way. Thinking back to Hogwarts, he remembered Millicent's lack of manners. . .she was a pig, in both politeness and appearance. Draco smirked at his own shallowness, and eventually got up, despite the left over pain.  
  
-Two Days Later, In a remote apartment in Hong Kong-  
  
"Master, pass the egg rolls please?" Wormtail asked, looking up at the Dark Lord who was attempting to use the chopsticks "Then would you mind telling me your plan, I see that devious gleam in your eye"  
  
Voldemort took an egg roll, snarled at his servant then passed him the rest. "Fine. If you insist. See, our plan hasn't worked out well, and I don't know why I haven't thought of it before . . ."  
  
Wormtail took a bite of the Chinese food and listened intently, Voldemort continued "We kill Hermione. She's a worthless Mudblood, it's not like we haven't killed any before." Voldemort cackled his trademark cackle, as he ate Chicken Lo Mien out of one of those containers.  
  
"Muggle food isn't that bad." Wormtail said. "As long as we kill the muggles after, its okay to indulge ourselves isn't it?"  
  
Voldemort did not answer, but only smiled devilishly "Tonight . . .at the death eater meeting. We will slay her so that all can see the power of the Dark Lord, and for once the plan will be complete. Lucius has arranged for the youngest Malfoy to Wed Bullstrode. . .I will soon gain ultimate power. Come Wormtail, we must find this Granger girl at once."  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
-*-The Granger's Humble Abode-*-  
  
Hermione sat in the silence, her parents had gone up to bed and it was currently one o clock in the morning. She couldn't sleep, things just didn't feel right anymore. For one, she missed Harry, and she longed for his embrace. But every time she closed her eyes she pictured herself in Draco's arms. Hence the reason why she hadn't went to bed. . .it frightened her.  
  
I mean, honestly, its MALFOY. Did she need to spell it out? She might as well be going back to St.Mungos, thinking about Drac. . .Um. . .Malfoy like that was just ABSURD! She flipped through a transfiguration book and starting writing a letter to Ron, just for time killing purposes. There was something odd about tonight, she could sense it.  
  
She continued to read her book, her bushy brown hair tamed by a loose braid, with strands falling down at the side. She was dressed in simple muggle fashion. God forbid the neighbors saw her walking around in robes with a wand! The ministry would throw a fit! She sported a white long- sleeved shirt, with a pair of blue plaid pajama pants. All of a sudden she heard a door creak, and tiny little footsteps heard somewhere in the distance.  
  
-*- Malfoy Manor - Before the Convention -*-  
  
Lucius had bid goodbye to the Dark Lord about a half hour ago. He had wanted to make sure that Draco was now in line, and set up to be the future spouse of Ms.Bullstrode. He left in rather a hurry, saying he had to go fetch someone for tonight's meeting. He sounded terribly excited. Lucius felt that tingling feeling down his spine, he tended to get those when he thought of the upcoming meetings. Power tended to do that to him, and seeing that he was one of Master Voldemort's closest, he received an awful lot.  
  
Soon the doorbell rang again, and Emerald the house elf scurried to get it "Well hurry along now, slave" Lucius urged, as Emerald hurried along faster, greeting the person at the door. Lucius graciously moved in to greet the guest, who happened to be his future daughter in law, Millicent Bullstrode. "Draco has been talking about you all the time!" he lied "He'll be happy to know you'll be accompanying him to the meeting tonight."  
  
Millicent really had changed, she still had some of her heavy build, and green eyes, but she had decided to experiment with her hair. It looked like she had tried to change its color many a time. It now bore a brown color, and it was sloppily curled [She'll definitely have to work on that hair, if she is to enter the Malfoy fortune] though Lucius as he told her to stay there, while he fetched his son. He made his way up the stairs, his long green robes trailing behind him. "Draco." He said curtly.  
  
"Come in, Father." He replied in the same tone.  
  
"There is a curly brown haired woman at the door for you." His father said, then abruptly left.  
  
[Curly? Brown Hair? HERMIONE. . .Um. . .Granger] thought Draco, scared at how those thoughts cheered him up. What the bloody hell was Granger doing at his house? Still the thought of seeing an old. . .acquaintance, with whom he was supposed to share a mutual hate cheered him up. He quickly admired his reflection in the mirror, and headed down stairs.  
  
He did not very much like the sight waiting for him at the bottom of the door. His supposed Fiancé stood there in all her pure blooded-bad hair colored-slytherin glory. "Millicent!" he said in fake excitement "How are you? I haven't seen you since Hogwarts." He said as if he missed her.  
  
She came up to him and embraced him in a big hug, "We must start planning our wedding after tonight's meeting, I was thinking gold embroidered robes. . . " Draco let her trail off, he didn't give a flying rats arse anyway. Its not like he was marrying out of love, it was a typical Malfoy wedding. . .a forced one. Draco continued to say "yes." "uh huh", "good idea" after most of the things she was saying. He cringed inwardly. . .this was his future.  
  
Narcissa came up to Millicent and introduced herself "Hello dear, I am Narcissa Malfoy" she said sweetly, almost too sweetly. Millicent shook her hand back, and as Narcissa turned towards her son, she rolled her eyes.  
  
Draco knew exactly what that was about, his mum didn't like Mrs.Bullstrode. This conflict dated way back into High School, which involved Mrs.Bullstrode setting his mum up on a particularly embarrassing date with Severus Snape. Lets just say that ended their friendship.  
  
"C' mon Draco" Millicent motioned "Let's go upstairs and freshen up before the meeting, we have to look our absolute best for the Dark Lord. " Draco snarled to himself but politely took her arm and assisted her upstairs.  
  
Draco's room had cedar wooden floors, and ivory walls with emerald green trim, his bed was a large canopy bed suited for a king. The comforters matched wonderfully with the emerald trim, and there were book cases lining the walls, and in one corner, a cedar office desk. God only knows why, Draco never used it. When Draco entered his room Millicent threw him a new robe to put on, and one for herself, as Draco started unbuttoning his other robe, she followed and did the same with hers.  
  
"You are going to watch me change?"  
  
"Well, we are getting MARRIED" she said harshly  
  
Draco stared dumbfounded [Granger would have definitely made me change in the bathroom] He mused, until Millicent interrupted his thoughts with probably one of the most worst mental pictures possible "I mean, if we can't even change in front of each other." she said matter of factly "Then how are we supposed to procreate?"  
  
Draco stopped all his movement "Pardon? But did you say Procreate?"  
  
"Did you not just hear those words come out of my mouth?" she said, now totally robe less, he turned away, he didn't want to watch . . .there was something about watching a total bitch, who you are not attracted to - strip, and then talk about procreating with you, that just turned him off.  
  
"Yeah. Just startled me. Well I'll just have to keep you in suspense on that one. . .I'm changing in the bathroom." He took his robes, and headed into the adjourning room.  
  
-*-Secret Death Eater Convention-*-  
  
Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Millicent arrived in the grave yard at some remote location in Italy. Nobody questioned The Dark Lord's strange travel- fetish, but there they were, standing in their black hooded robes - faces shielded incase intruders were to stumble upon them. They were greeted by others, McNair and his wife. . .The Goyles. Draco had seen that Goyle settled down nicely with Pansy Parkinson (now Pansy Goyle) and have one 5 month son. Crabbe is now in Azkaban after the Famous Harry Potter caught him for his devotion to the Dark Lord. Of course, Potter's a dead man now.  
  
Lucius introduced him to countless other hooded figures. . .none of which mattered, or ever will matter to Draco. They reminded him of dementors, which caused him to think of Hermione, and he wanted to slap himself. "Millicent, slap me."  
  
Millicent cast him a wary look, and turned away. Draco sneered and muttered under his breath "Fine you bitch." Luckily Millicent didn't hear. Soon a small balding man called attention to the crowd. Barely anybody heard him so he magnified his voice "Hello and Welcome Fellow Death Eaters - our meeting will begin momentarily with a sacrifice."  
  
All of a sudden Draco heard a muffled scream in the background, it sounded so familiar, he had heard it somewhere- Azkaban? No, it couldn't be. He sat, still listening. . .he faintly heard it, and then the noise grew. It grew so loud, and he was sure it was a human cry when Voldemort appeared holding a woman in his grasp, a knife in his other hand.  
  
She was dressed in muggle clothes and quite pretty, although he'd never say it aloud. Especially not amidst this crowd. Her hair was braided and falling around her face, she was squirming out of the Dark Lord's grasp. . .but failing. He was far too powerful. Her eyes looked up at the masked crowd with a plea for help. He felt his heart drop. . . . . . . . Hermione.  
  
He wasn't sure what caused his heart to plunge. There was nothing special about Granger, and there wasn't in Hogwarts. But over the past days she was always burried somewhere in his thoughts. It may have been in the back of his mind, but she was there, and he didn't mind it too much. It was kind of comforting, when they weren't in fury and shock, he actually enjoyed her presence.  
  
She was going to die - all his years in Hogwarts he wished she would, and prayed that she'd fall into the lake during a thunderstorm or something . . .Now he didn't want her to, it was absurd, but if the Mudblo . . .girl died he'd think of her once in awhile and say "I could have stopped an innocent death." [Somebody shoot me now] Draco thought [I'm sounding like Potter]. Voldemort cackled as Hermione squealed again, not being able to speak having been gagged.  
  
"This here, is a key to unlocking a prophecy that could cause my downfall." Voldemort said, shaking Hermione fiercely. Her braid loosened and more hair fell loosely at her sides. "Seeing as I shall not have a downfall, we must kill the girl, slowly. . .painfully . . ." he said, toying with the knife at his side. "First, remove these muggle clothes. They are a disgrace."  
  
Slowly Wormtail used the knife and started to cut her shirt off. [They were going to slowly kill her, while embarrassing her naked. . .Draco could barely stand to watch, although his male hormones were begging him.] "Nice rack!" Goyle said in shock next to him, then received an incoming smack from Pansy who over heard the comment.  
  
Draco had always been one to follow his intuition. . .and for some sick reason his intuition had told him he had to do it. He couldn't let her go through the pain, despite the fact she was know-it-all-granger. . .Just as Voldemort was sharpening the knife Draco whispered to the death eater next to him "In the forest. . . look, are those trespassers?" he really didn't see trespassers, but if word spread enough, it would distract them enough to give Hermione time to run. "Goyle, I think I see trespassers!" Pansy of course over heard this as well, and being a big gossip news spread like wildfire. "Master! We've spotted trespassers!" several shouted out.  
  
Draco made his way up to where Hermione was tied to a post as Voldemort briefly left his position. Wormtail, who was none short of a dumb shit, had ran and hid by a grave stone in a cowardly form.  
  
Draco removed his cloak so that he only had a robe on, he said a simple slicing spell and the ropes that bound her down were removed. "Hermione, take the cloak " he said, draping it over her quickly so that none of the chaotic death eaters would notice "and apparate once you reach the forest. Don't look back, just run."  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes, now cloaked and saw a familiar gray color. But there was something else there, that she didn't remember, but it was something warm and caring. "Draco?" she questioned.  
  
He just nodded "Now go. . .and thank me later." Before she turned into the darkness, she kissed his forehead and then sprinted off away from the graveyard.  
  
-+-+-+-  
  
K, well that's chapter 10. . . Which is technically 9. But whatever. I hope you liked it, and that I didn't mess up too bad. =P. Here are some feedback questions: (REVIEWER NOTES AND THANK YOUS ARE FOLLOWING THE QUESTIONS)  
  
*Long Enough?  
  
*In Character? (With the voldemort exception, as always)  
  
*Is the Romance moving along nicely? I tried not to make Draco too out of character about Saving hermione.  
  
*Suspsenseful?  
  
*Questions/Comments/Hold the Harsh flames please O=)  
  
~*~REVIEWER THANK YOUS~*~  
  
Kaneko K - Thanks, glad you like it, I hope their relationship moved on enough here. If not, let me know and I'll see what I can do about that. Voldemort is relevant because as you can see now, he's the force that's trying to tear them apart. I just have a thing for OoC Voldemorts. . .*shrugs*  
  
Indessciare- Oh bugger, I don't have anything to say. . .but thanx for your review =). Glad ya like it.  
  
Sila-Chan - Thanks, I've realized there are some major holes . . .im still pretty stupid so I don't see some of them. Continue to point that stuff out because its helpful, I'll try and explain everything clearer.  
  
Paws -Thankies. Well you wrote sucha small review, I don't got much else to say =)  
  
FairyMargarita- **Nods in thanks*  
  
Xokiera- I know this one isnt that long either, but I had to cut it off there. Adds to the drama and shit like that. =P Sorry about Hermione's sappiness, I figured one might be sad at their lover's death. Eh. . . oh well. ^_^ Thanks for answering my questions.  
  
CellMates Reader- Sadly, I do have gramatical issues. I don't see it as too much of a problem, because hell....everybody makes mistakes. Anyway if you wanna be my beta reader I need some way of contacting you. Email, Instant Messaging.all that. My screen name is in my fanfic bio. And yes, I do try and avoid the predictable-ness, and mary sues are annoying, I back u up there.  
  
Captain Oblivious- I always look forward to your reviews, anywhoo I've heard that "there are many of fish in the sea, but who wants to date a fish?" quote, one of my favorites. This chappie may not be that long, but I had to end it there. Glad you like voldemort in all his gay-ass glory.  
  
Evil Cornbread - Well I wouldn't be spoiling anything, but of course they'll eventually meet up again. You can't have a draco/hermione romance story without draco and hermione together. =P . . . I just wont tell you how or when.  
  
Red and Gold - Thanks a bunch. Glad you enjoyed it. Hope I updated soon enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay well that's really it for right now. I am working on chapter 11. I've decided im going to spend most of my time just writing. I've recently discovered that love and relationships are bullshit, especially if you are Me. Anywhoo, don't forget to review. . .and try to be nice. I've been down in the dumps for the past week, and the last thing I need is people flaming my writing. Being a helpful critic is accepted tho =)  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME  
  
XOXO  
  
SHADOW 


	10. A Mother's Love

Chapter 10 - A Mother's Love  
  
(the numbers were screwed up last chapter, sorry about that)  
  
Disclaimer- Duh. I own the plot, only the plot. Why must we go thru this again?  
  
~Cell Mates~  
  
WHERE U LEFT OFF: Draco removed his cloak so that he only had a robe on, he said a simple slicing spell and the ropes that bound her down were removed. "Hermione, take the cloak " he said, draping it over her quickly so that none of the chaotic death eaters would notice "and apparate once you reach the forest. Don't look back, just run."  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes, now cloaked and saw a familiar gray color. But there was something else there, that she didn't remember, but it was something warm and caring. "Draco?" she questioned.  
  
He just nodded "Now go. . .and thank me later." ." Before she turned into the darkness, she kissed his forehead and then sprinted off away from the graveyard.  
  
~*~  
  
(Same Disclaimer as every other chapter, people!)  
  
_-_-_-_-_  
  
Hermione ran, the remains of the muggle clothes almost all the way off her body. So humiliating, to be taken away from her home, to be gagged and almost killed in front of countless people that you've spent your life trying to defeat. The cloak was big on her, and it weighed her progress down, but she blended into the dark. She ran faster and faster with all her might.  
  
Draco Malfoy had just saved her life. Startling realization to make, especially considering who she was, a stupid mudblood. But that didn't matter now, as long as she made it to the forest, there she could safely disapparate. The death eaters were bound to know she was missing. Just one more step. . . just one more. . . .just one . . . more. . . step. Soon she reached the forest edge, stood up as tall as she could manage and apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
It would not be possible to apparate clearly in a muggle town. She would simply take the Knight Bus or something.  
  
-*-Grave Yard-*-  
  
"Draco, where have you been?" said his father asked coldly  
  
"Looking for the trespassers, I don't want to be seen at one of these things." He said in the same attitude. "God forbid anybody normal catches me with you lot."  
  
His father rolled his eyes, and threatened his wand. Draco stepped back cautiously, hoping that Hermione escaped okay. Now his conscience wouldn't haunt him, and that silly Granger girl would be out of his way. But Prophesy? What Prophesy could involve Granger? He'd make note to use the extensive system of book cases in his bedroom when they returned to the Manor.  
  
Voldemort paced back and forth in fury. He didn't speak, probably for lack of words. "I know exactly who did this, and they shall be punished. Spoiling my plans, the prophecy will not come true, and I will make sure of it."  
  
"Master. . . this isn't good, is. . .is it?" Wormtail stuttered.  
  
"Does it LOOK like its good?" Voldemort howled in despair "Death Eater meeting conjured . . .but fear not, your Master shall return to you in success." He then apparated, with Wormtail following, leaving the rest of the death eaters in positive confusion.  
  
Draco mused [He knows? How could he? He was preoccupied. . .something seems fishy, it must be this prophecy thing he's talking about.] "Draco!" Draco ignored whoever the hell was calling him. "DRACOOOOO!" she whined "Come on honey, lets go." It was Millicent. God, how annoying that woman was. Draco Lucius Malfoy was doomed to live a terrifying life of murder with an annoying wife at his side. . . Just GREAT.  
  
-*-  
  
Hermione sat deep in thought at her house. Thankfully her parents had slept through out he whole episode. Knowing Voldemort he had used some kid of spell to silence their entrance, so it would go unheard. Lucky bastard, he almost got away with it too. She was sure these pictures would haunt her mind forever. . .and Draco, wow, she was completely mind boggled, but yet in awe at the same time. He . . .had saved her. It was hard to believe it.  
  
Maybe he just enjoyed the peep-show that Voldemort had given all his followers -Honestly that skeevy pervert. He could have just left the muggle clothes. She had no idea what she was going to do. Soon she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
-*-Malfoy Manor-*-  
  
Narcissa stormed into the Manor infuriated. Death Eater meetings always disturbed her, and now she knew why she always tried to miss them. Embarrassing the poor girl like that, the nerve. And they almost killed her if it wasn't for. . .wait, how did she get away? Some things I guess she'd never know, the girl looked oddly familiar, she had met her at Hogwarts Graduation, that must have been it. She didn't look much older then her son.  
  
Speaking of her son . . .where had he gone off to? Narcissa's mind was really scattered all over the place. She walked along the long corridors of Malfoy Manor the place was like a giant stone castle and even she herself got lost once in awhile. The portraits of deceased Malfoy's hung on the wall. Like the other's they were in service of evil, all bred and born muggle haters. . .ready to infest the world with horror. Narcissa guessed they were probably serving their time in a fiery hell right about now.  
  
A few of them scowled at her as she passed by the dark corridor. She hated it when they did that, they never scowled at Lucius, only her. As she passed by a slightly jarred door she heard two voices, one was shrill and the other sounded very much like her husbands. The dark lord! She thought. As long as she wasn't spotted, she figured it'd be alright to listen in. She stood silently at the door.  
  
"Master, why are you here? Are you implying I was the cause of the chaos tonight?" Lucius pleaded "It wasn't me, Lord."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! Of course it wasn't you, you are far too loyal to do that." The Dark Lord sneered.  
  
"Well who was it then, Master?"  
  
The Dark Lord narrowed in his eyes in disgust "Your bastard of a son." At those words Narcissa nearly choked, first of all her son was no bastard. Secondly, how could Draco have done such a thing?  
  
"My Son?" Lucius repeated dumb-struck  
  
"Yes, your no good traitor of a son, Lucius!"  
  
"But. . .Master, I straightened him out."  
  
Voldemort seemed all the more aggravated "Apparently love can't straighten people out. Your son is falling in love."  
  
"With Millicent? Why that's not bad. . . how does that effect you master? Millicent was by his side the whole time."  
  
"Apparently not when he spread rumors of trespassers and then freed Hermione Granger." The Dark Lord stood aloof and watched a look of shock appear over his loyal servants face. At this time Narcissa knew exactly what had happened that night, and her heart swelled with pride for her only son. "Look here" Said Voldemort "Wormtail get me the book of prophecies."  
  
As Wormtail did, Narcissa watched through the crack in the door as Lucuis muttered something angrily under his breath while reading from the book. "Absurd!" she heard, as her husband hit the table "This is Absurd, Master!"  
  
"Ah yes, but it appears to be coming true. We must put a plan into action that will make me reign supreme."  
  
Both Wormtail and Lucius nodded together, as the dark lord spoke again "Seeing that our plans to kill Hermione Granger have failed, then we will have to try it again won't we? And Lucius. . .I am afraid if your son ever finds out, and I don't put it past him, that he will save her again. We must kill your son, for he is no longer a help, but a threat to my power."  
  
Narcissa felt like a weight of a ton of bricks hit her. [Oh God, Lucius don't agree to this! Don't . . .say no, stand up to him]. Despite Narcissa's urge to scream at the top of her lungs, then hit the dark lord unconscious with a Firebolt, she remained quiet. This information was essential to gather. Narcissa's stomach knotted up as Lucius replied "But. . . master . . . " he paused "But he is the only heir to the Malfoy name."  
  
"That is where you are wrong." He replied quite frankly "As a matter of fact, Lucius, your brother Bernard's wife has recently given birth to two twin boys."  
  
Lucius looked dumbfounded once again. He always did when he didn't want to make a decision, "And Master, this is essential to your plan. My son must die?" The dark lord merely nodded "Then may your will be done, my Lord." Lucius said, giving an uneasy smile as the dark Lord beamed.  
  
[ I married a bloody bastard! A bloody fucking bastard.] She stood there in the hallway shell-shocked. How could the father of her child agree to kill that very child, the only child. This only proved to her that their love meant nothing. She heard their conversation come to a close, "We must get planning " Voldemort spoke "I know a very nice Italian bistro in London. . . "  
  
"Erm . . .Master, I think they'd call the ministry if you just came wandering in. You are the most feared and wanted Dark Wizard. . . ." Wormtail stuttered.  
  
"Oh right. Then back to my place, I had these nice gingerbread cookies sent out. . ." He said in his high screechy voice, although it sounded rather cheerful. The Dark Lord usually got cheerful around murder time. "Wormtail, you slime, Make sure you bring that prophecy book along. Let's go Lucius." The two men apparated, Wormtail following. But seeing as Wormtail is a complete moron, he left the prophecy book in plain grasp.  
  
Narcissa quietly tip toed into the room, very curious as to what this prophecy might be. She couldn't believe Wormtail was still around, she had gone to school with him. He was always the scrawny kid who wanted attention, but was never bold enough to get any of his own. He followed his friends everywhere.  
  
She remembered his friends well. Sirius, Remus and James. A pang of sorrow hit her at the mention of Sirius, she had heard of the death awhile ago. Not many in her family missed Sirius, he was sort of the black sheep of the family. But a great person he was, despite the fact he was a womanizing trouble maker. Everybody loved him, though. There was something oh so likeable about Sirius Black. (a/n: no pun to siri, he's awesome)  
  
James, she remembered was cocky, arrogant but truly cared about a certain Lily Potter. They were always a fun couple to watch snog in the corridors during her 7th year. And Remus was pretty nice, she had to work with him once on a Care of Magical Creatures project. Despite the fact that she was a bitchy Slytherin back then, he was decent to work with. Childhood memories. She didn't have time to reminisce, she quickly looked at the page (which had stupidly been left open) and she read:  
  
"A long time ago, the prophets did speak,  
  
Of a the binding of two souls, hurt and weak.  
  
For the world did see, danger and hate,  
  
But danger can't match, the power of fate.  
  
And the prophecy was written, that by hate may love form,  
  
And only that love, can calm the storm.  
  
So, I wrote up this contract, named it well,  
  
Packed it away, so only time could tell,  
  
If the true heir of mine, can love in spite of all,  
  
Only then will darkness fall.  
  
The stars up at night, work their ways high above,  
  
As I'll lay down to rest, this prophecy of love."  
  
'A.D. Malfoy 1765'  
  
Narcissa absorbed the information in utter shock, A.D. Malfoy? Who the hell is that? She quickly tried to memorize the page, then left the book exactly as it was and rushed outside to the portraits. Skimming down the long corridor she couldn't find any. "Hey! You!" She shouted at one of the portraits with a knight in shining armor on it.  
  
Startled, the knight in the portrait appeared "What Miss?"  
  
"Where can I find A.D. Malfoy's portrait?"  
  
"Turn next left, and go back to the far corner. His portrait is never visited much." the old knight replied.  
  
"Thank you. . .erm, sir." She said as she sprinted down the hallway then made a sharp left. She was slowly loosing her breath, but she had to keep walking on, she soon fount the picture, near the corner it was old and forgotten. The dust was sitting on it, and the man in the picture was like most Malfoys. He had the trademark silver blonde hair but his face had pleasant features. A calming appearance.  
  
The portrait was sleeping, so Narcissa simply read the plaque at the bottom "A.D. Apollo Draco Malfoy 1700 - 1765 Execution for Failure to Support the Dark Side" No wonder he was all the way over here in some forgotten corner. Soon the portrait woke up. "Hello Mistress Malfoy"  
  
"Please, don't call me that."  
  
The portrait nodded knowingly "I understand. It is quite good to have company again. It gets awfully lonely in this here corridor."  
  
It was Narcissa's turn to nod knowingly "I came to ask you a question. . .about my son." She concluded.  
  
"Ah, my heir?" replied the portrait now interested "I'm guessing you stumbled upon the prophecy I conjured before my death?"  
  
"Yes. What can you tell me?" Narcissa asked excitedly  
  
"Oh, but I can't. I can't tell you exactly what to do. You already know yourself, child." The portrait looked at her with knowing eyes.  
  
"But. . .they are going to kill my son, and that innocent muggleborn." Narcissa pleaded. "I have to stop them! "  
  
Apollo just chuckled "See how easy that was, you just answered your own question. Go. . .find your son. Find the girl. . .you take them away, keep them together. . . "  
  
". . .And the more the see of each other, the more they could fall for each other, and the prophecy has a better chance to be fulfilled!" Narcissa completed the sentence.  
  
"Exactly, its like one big game of matchmaker."  
  
"That was my favorite hobby in school. . . I remember one time I was trying to set Susanne Flint up with. . .."  
  
"My dear " replied the portrait "No need for memory lane, you are running out of time. Go and Good Luck."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Narcissa replied already running down the corridor.  
  
"Anytime" the portrait said before going back to its slumber.  
  
Running up another flight of stairs Narcissa came to Draco's room, she banged loudly on the doors hoping he'd let her in. She heard footsteps approach the door and it cracked open to reveal Millicent Bulstrode in a nightie . "Millicent! Hello." Narcissa said with an overly-friendly tone as she held her wand under her velvet midnight blue robes. "Where is my son?" she asked still overly friendly.  
  
"We're busy" she said bashfully.  
  
"Are not" she heard her son holler.  
  
"Millicent. . .will you please let me in?"  
  
Millicent just nodded her head no and replied "Come back in an hour or so Mrs.Malfoy" This really pissed Narcissa off. . . Millicent herself just had an aura about her that relatively pissed people off. Poor Draco.  
  
She looked at the girl and responded "Well, in that case, I really have no choice. . . " she pulled out her wand, pointed it at Millicent and yelled "STUPEFEY!" she watched as the girl became still. "Draco!" she called.  
  
Draco who was just about to get changed, looked at his stunned fiancé' and his mother who was still holding the wand. "Wow. . .Thanks. I've been wanting to do that since Hogwarts."  
  
"No time for jokes. You have to leave here at once. " She said grabbing a suitcase and shoving robes and other clothes in it. "Go put on some muggle clothes, dear. Like the kind we wore to the Quiddich World Cup."  
  
"Mum . . ." he said, now sounding slightly worried "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your father, he's one fucked up man, Draco." Narcissa replied, still shoving things in the suitcase.  
  
Draco was now officially scared, he had never heard his mother curse before. I mean, he had known she was unhappy but she had always kept herself cool and refined in situations. "What did he do this time?"  
  
"He's going to kill you Draco, and he's going to kill that Granger girl. I know what you did for her the other night, by the way. It makes me proud to say that you are my son." Narcissa managed a half smile.  
  
"I don't like her, like her " Draco said, almost feeling like a first year again. "I couldn't let the Mudblood die, she was a friend during memory loss. I'll just count it as returning a favor." Draco shrugged it off and helped his mother pack his things. His mind drifted back to the kiss on the head. It was GRATITUDE, plus Granger hates his guts so nothing more would ever happen.  
  
"You are impossible Draco. Hurry now, go get changed!" she said tossing him a pair of muggle jeans and a shirt. Draco rushed into the adjourning loo (bathroom) and quickly undressed. He stopped to admire himself in the mirror. His upper torso was well built from the years of quiddich practice, and the rest of his body was clean and spotless. He didn't necessarily love himself (Okay that was an understatement) But, he took pride in his appearance, and the fact that in Hogwarts many females wanted to have sex with him, despite the fact he was an arrogant jerk. He shook off the memories of the past, and put on the ordinary black t-shirt. It was tight on him because it was the same one he wore to the Quiddich World Cup.  
  
When he came out, his mom was standing with her blonde hair all falling out of its bun, and her brown eyes tearing up. "I cant believe I married that man." She muttered to herself, she stopped noting that Draco was standing there "Where does this Granger live?"  
  
Draco thought back, he remembered hearing Dumbledore say something "Maple lane. . . . No, that's not it. . ." Then all of a sudden he remembered it "Mapleside Avenue, London"  
  
Narcissa quickly went to the bathroom to change into a white flowing skirt and a long-sleeved brown top, she then ran quickly with her son out of the house and apparated from there, leaving the stunned Millicent behind.  
  
-*- Hermione Granger-*-  
  
::Dream Sequence:: ::She was going on a date with Harry, and was waiting for Harry to pick her up. She was waiting in the doorway of her apartment dressed very nicely for the evening. She was excited for all her dates with Harry, but especially this one. This was the day they were going to take their relationship to a new level. She watched the clock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. It seemed to have drummed on forever. Then there was a knock on the door. . .she opened the door not to find Harry, but MALFOY.::  
  
Hermione woke up scared, only to find herself even more scared "MALFOY!" she yelled in sudden realization that he was in her living room. She was still wearing his cloak, considering she fell asleep in it.  
  
"I believe that is mine." He said, motioning to it.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get it back." She quickly went into the other room and put on a pair of comfy gray pants and a black sweatshirt. She handed him the cloak as she re-braided her hair and introduced herself to Mrs.Malfoy. "So, Malfoy" she smirked "Have you come to save me again?"  
  
Draco looked her in the eye and responded "Actually yes I have. . . My father is trying to kill us. Now pack up, Granger."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay no review thank yous today, because I thank and love you all except cell mates reader; if you read this which I know you wont. . .please don't say anything. I told you I was feeling down in the dumps and you only kicked me further. You have no idea. To everybody else I'm sorry if this chapter was predictable or anything like that, I'm trying to get off course with that. Chapter 12 is already written and there'll be more dr/hr. . .which is good considering the type of fic this is.  
  
Anyway, yeah, so answer these questions:  
  
*Long Enough?  
  
*In Character?  
  
*Too Predictable?  
  
Well that's it for now, thanks to all my loyal readers who don't flame me or pick on me for stupid shit. Have a great day.  
  
XOXO  
  
SHADOW 


	11. What Must Be Done

~Cell Mates~  
  
(Ummm... yeah, I'll rate this chapter R to be safe.)  
  
LAST CHAPTER:  
  
She handed him the cloak as she re-braided her hair and introduced herself to Mrs.Malfoy. "So, Malfoy" she smirked "Have you come to save me again?"  
  
Draco looked her in the eye and responded "Actually yes I have. . . My father is trying to kill us. Now pack up, Granger."  
  
_______ Chapter 11 -What Must Be Done _______  
  
Hermione had packed up momentarily throwing everything necessary into her suitcase, forgetting the talking diary on her nightstand. She made sure to write her mother a note as to where she was going and not to worry about her. Although in a situation like this, worry might be acceptable. "Where are we going?" she said, as she closed and locked the door behind her.  
  
"America" she said, grabbing some luggage, "A Muggle hotel in California, called the Black Garden. It was the only one accepting last minute reservations."  
  
Draco looked up, a mixture of disgust and shock "Muggle? You've bloody lost your mind."  
  
"Its better then loosing your life, now MOVE" she said ushering her son out the door, along with Hermione. "They wont think to look in the muggle world first. If you get suspicious that they are on to you, just leave. I'll figure out where you're going."  
  
"You're not coming with us?" Draco questioned.  
  
"That would be too suspicious, Draco." Narcissa replied. "Plus, I have some business to deal with at home. Here's what you are going to do, check into the Black Garden resort as Mrs. Rebecca Scott and Mr. John Scott, a honeymooning couple. I wish I could do better, but the Black Garden is famous for its honeymoon suites, and that's all I could book." Narcissa smiled, but the two young adults didn't see the devilish gleam in her eye. Purposely she had plotted the honeymoon suite. Purposely she had planned for them to be registered under the same name. They had to fall in love, she had to make this match. "Just put up with each other, or you'll both be sorry. Goodbye Son, Goodbye Hermione. Good luck." She quickly told them where to apparate to, and then ran away to find a place in which she could apparate as well.  
  
______Malfoy Manor________  
  
Narcissa sat on the king sized canopy bed. The comforter was black, and the sheets were gray and emerald, everything in their room were colors of Slytherin. Even the wood was so dark it looked black, engraved in it were patterns of serpents, and on their headboard was a lightly engraved symbol of the Dark Mark. Narcissa hated the room, whenever Lucius wasn't there, she would always find another to sleep in.  
  
She had owled Lucius at work just a few minutes before telling him to be home early, she would have a surprise for him. Narcissa was going to give him something he hadn't gotten in along time, and then something new. She smiled, whether devilishly or ingeniously. Sitting down on the large bed, she went to the nightstand and quickly pulled something out, and placed it under the pillows.  
  
Narcissa then removed herself off the bed, and grabbed a silky bag from the shelf near the mirror. She looked inside and grimaced, but it was all part of the plan. Taking the bag she went into the bathroom and removed its contents. Inside was a dark emerald green corset, it was low cut, as all exotic lingerie is. The woman at Madam Violette's Lingerie Parlor said it would look seductive on her. She just hoped it'd distract him enough. Putting her wavy blonde hair into a loose bun, she removed the midnight blue robes she had been wearing and tried to get into the damned corset. About 5 tries later and bruises from falling; the hideous garment was on.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror, and let her hair fall down, it reached past her collarbone. Narcissa wasn't used to this new look, but in a way she kind of liked it. She just didn't like the fact that she was going to use this look on the man who is plotting to murder their child. At this very moment she hated Lucius Malfoy's guts and she hated the fact that she was going to do this. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. He'd be home any minute, any minute now.  
  
Walking into her bedroom closet, she threw on the short silken black bathrobe that she had brought herself for Valentine's day, since her husband was 'far too busy' to buy her anything. She looked into the mirror, which was on the closet door and make a funny face. "Hey there Lucius, come and get it you sexy, sick deprived murderous bastard!" she said in a mock seductive tone, eventually turning bitter at the end. She made note to be a little more discrete and desirable when the moment came. Growling at the Dark Mark, she sat down on the bed in an seductive fashion and waited for her husbands arrival. Any minute now. . .just any minute. . .  
  
She tried to remain still when she heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Any second now. . .But she just had the strongest urge to hide, or to run away. Staying strong, she remained grounded. It was something that had to be done. It was definitely him approaching, she recognized the steps. They were right outside the door, but then they faded. . .proceeding down the hallway. [What is he doing?] though Narcissa, still fidgeting uncomfortably in her new found attire. All of a sudden she heard the footsteps come back, and the doorknob turned.  
  
She heard from the outside of the door "Narcissa, what DID you want?" replied her husband irritated. When the door opened, Lucius Malfoy was revealed wearing a dark gray velvet robe. "My my" he replied when he saw his wife. His irritation quickly turned to excitement "What do we have here"  
  
Hiding her destment, she smirked and replied "Well just a little surprise for my devilishly delicious husband." She winked at him as he walked coolly on over. Narcissa wanted to vomit, but she continued smirking. There was a devilish gleam in her eye, as if something bigger was bound to happen.  
  
Lucius eyed her up and down again "That outfit looks good on you, but I bet it would look even better off you and on the floor." He made his way over to the bed in a snakelike motion, and Narcissa had flashbacks to their wild nights when they were newly married. {NO! Stop thinking this, it'll make it harder to do.} Narcissa eventually channeled her thoughts on one thing, saving her son.  
  
Lucius was now on the bed, a look in his eye that she hadn't seen for a long time. A look that she hadn't seen ever since he started intense death eater work. There were a lot of things the Dark Lord could give Lucius: Money, Power, Wealth, Social Status, but not sex. God help the person who makes love to the Dark Lord. He pushed her down with great intensity and began to remove the dark gray robes he was wearing, as he started to rip the corset off with his teeth. Narcissa struggled to get back on top, but he was too strong. She kicked him slightly and he took the hint, and rolled over. Now he was right where she wanted him.  
  
Lucius was now fully un-clothed and herself partially since the corset had been so tight. She felt Lucius grab her arms and pull her down. NOT AGAIN. She struggled, but he thought it to be just a game. She couldn't look at him like this, naked and all. It would make her enjoy this, it would make her change her mind. She thought of her son, and then she thought of him in the grasp of this vicious man she once loved. "Narcissa" he moaned "Stop moving, woman."  
  
"Just let go of one hand, Lucius" she said. The corset was beginning to get even more uncomfortable and he let go resentfully of the hand he had bound to the bed with his. She ran the hand through his hair, her eyes still closed. He did not notice. She thought of Draco again, and how much he meant to her, her own son. He had to succeed. After gently sliding her hand down his back, she quickly placed it under the pillow. "Lucius, close your eyes" she said seductively.  
  
"Why?" he said, sounding breathless.  
  
"Because, I have yet another surprise." Narcissa replied teasingly.  
  
"I tend to like you're surprises these days" said Lucius, a smile curling at his lips. Lucius did as she asked and closed his eyes. Narcissa gulped and took out the dagger hidden under the pillow. [Do it for Draco. Do it, because it needs to be done]. Quickly before Lucius could open his eyes, she took the dagger and drove it in his neck, his naked form fell upon her, the blood covering them both. She struggled to get out from the weight of her dead husband. Her hands were bloody, along with the dripping blood that covered her hair and face. Now Lucius was out of the way, all she had to worry about was Voldemort. She had to run before he found her, until he was destroyed. She kneeled over her husband's dead body, dagger still in hand, "I hope you enjoyed that surprise." She said, a deathly silence in her voice.  
  
_____Italy______  
  
~Draco's Point of View~  
  
The busy streets of California were crowded with all sorts of people. . .it wasn't like Diagon Alley, they were all Muggles. Dirty, thilthy excuses of humankind to walk the earth. Of course Granger wouldn't mind this at all, she was practically one of them, seeing she grew up with these disgraceful sort. Draco shuddered, how awful it would to be living in their presence for such a extended time. "Granger, I want to get out of here."  
  
"Rebecca" she corrected in her matter of fact tone, "My name is Rebecca, Johnny darling."  
  
"You are going to cut that darling crap out" Draco said threateningly "I am not pretending to be married to you."  
  
"Well its not like I'm enjoying it, can't you just suck it up in public?" Hermione asked  
  
"No, because you're a thithy mudblood." Draco snarled.  
  
"A disgraceful mudblood who you saved." She smirked, knowing he'd have to scavenge up some mean excuse for that. "You know, you don't have to be mean all the time. Look where it got you're father."  
  
"Don't take the saving thing too personally. Just move Gra-Rebecca" But the scary thing was, Draco did take it personally. If it was Millicent he probably wouldn't have cared less, if it was anybody else he didn't know if he'd be willing to do that. There was something different about this Mudblood, and he hated himself for thinking it, he was scared to think it. Fear is not a common emotion for Draco Malfoy, but this whole trip in California scared him. Being alone with her scared him, he might do something stupid like fall for her.  
  
"Black Garden. . .Black Garden. . .quite a morbid name for a primarily honeymooning resort, eh?" Hermione said, laughing at the irony.  
  
"Ouch. Goddamn Muggles" Draco yelled as yet another one bumped into him on the streets. What was with these people? Didn't they care? It was a nice spring day, and the sun was peeking out of the clouds, a nice breeze running through his loose blond hair.  
  
"Okay rule number one, don't call them muggles. As of now, we are muggles, remember that" Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
He felt a chill go down his spine as her lips approached his skin. [Damn wind] he thought, trying to shake the remaining chills. "Fine fine, know-it- all. I see some things haven't changed since school."  
  
"Whatever, just trying to save your arse so our cover isn't blown." His wavy haired companion shrugged "Hey, let's go buy some new clothes for you. That shirt looks horrible."  
  
"You don't like it? It makes my muscles look big" he retorted.  
  
"It looks like it could fit an 11 year old, lets go John." She said passing a crowd of muggles with their shopping bags. Draco followed her into a store called Eastwood Boutique, where she picked him out 2 nice suits to wear, and a few pairs of jeans and casual button down shirts. She purchased herself two dresses (she had packed casual clothes, being she lived in a Muggle neighborhood for most of her life). After she had paid, she asked a passerby for directions to the Black Garden. The woman was slightly chubby, red-headed and had a friendly nature about her. Hermione would say she'd be the muggle version of Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Black Garden?" she said, smiling '"I see you two must be on your Honeymoon?"  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Her hand felt warm and comforting, although never in his life would he admit such a thing out loud. "Yes, I hear the resort is good." He said giving his 'wife' a small smile. Of course it was fake, he didn't enjoy this pretending one bit. . .he didn't!  
  
Hermione smiled back "You read the brochures, darling. It said the finest in all of California." Hermione couldn't believe she was actually doing this, pretending to be married to Draco Malfoy! This is the kind of thing one could imagine only happens in really bad horror movies. But he did save her life. . .and there was something else there about him, that he proved to her when he saved her from death. It was something that didn't cause her to want to vomit when he touched her.  
  
The muggle lady who reminded her of Mrs.Weasley responded to the two, "Well dearies, just go one more block, and look for the tall stone building on your right." They quickly thanked the woman and walked on.  
  
When they had walked a few more minutes Draco interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "You're still holding on to my hand." Hermione blushed, and quickly let go. Draco smiled to himself, and proceeded walking. The two soon approached the gates of the hotel. They were tall and black and on the front it said BG in large elegant letters. The place itself was huge, almost like a elegant dark palace. Their were flower's lining the walkways, all sorts. White flowers, blue flowers, yellow flowers, pink flowers, any color you name it. The trees were blossoming with flowers as well. This place was certainly not recommended for Muggles with severe allergies.  
  
Draco watched as long moving carriages with lights pulled up and let out passengers. He knew they were some sort of muggle transportation. "What are THOSE?" he said pointing at one.  
  
"Automobiles, cars, Limousines. . .and lower your voice John. It doesn't look well to not know what a car is in this world. Just pretend you know what you're doing, okay?"  
  
Draco looked Hermione up and down, she was still dressed in the comfy gray pants and a sweatshirt. "This place seems wealthy, and no wife of mine will go into a fancy resort like that, get changed."  
  
"Here? Out side the gates?" Hermione questioned. Draco pulled her by the arm and led her across the street to a construction site, and threw her into a blue booth-like thing. He had no idea what it was, but they couldn't go into the hotel dressed as they were. "Dra-John. . .this is a portable bathroom."  
  
"A portable WHAT?" he said, giving her a puzzled stare. As he looked around the small area he saw it actually was a portable bathroom stall. "Muggles are so disgusting, honestly." Draco handed her one of the bags they had just brought, and tried to fit their suitcases on one side of the bathroom. Luckily the port-a-potty was an extra large one, and Hermione thanked the construction workers for using that one. "This stinks, literally" complained Draco as he handed her the short black spaghetti strap dress she had brought. "Change."  
  
"NOT in front of you." Insisted Hermione.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave." He went to open the door, only to find a herd of construction workers gathering outside "They're all outside" he whispered "Look just change, we're supposedly married anyway."  
  
"Then close you're eyes."  
  
"This is silly" but he closed his eyes anyway as she quickly took off the shirt and flung it over her head and began to get changed until she heard a 'plunk'. "Oh my God, that is disgusting" Hermione exclaimed as she saw her black sweatshirt now submerged in the toilet. Draco opened his eyes curious to find the sweatshirt submerged in the basin full of fecal matter and urine. This surely wasn't a fun place to be. He looked up to see Hermione, sweatshirt less but quickly turned away hoping she wouldn't notice.  
  
"Hurry up, our check in time is in 10 minutes, and we are trapped in a bloody portable loo." Draco, who was turned around on the opposite side, threw off his too small shirt and searched around for the bag. He hoped the construction workers had gone because he was making an awful lot of noise scavenging for the bag. Noticing he had kicked it to the other side, he walked a few steps over to go and fetch it. It was hard to breath, considering the air holes on top were limited. He reached down to pick up the bag by Hermione's feet. She had already changed into her dress, and as he grabbed the bag their eyes locked for a brief moment.  
  
There was Hermione, the stupid Granger girl, standing there before him. With her brown wavy hair and brown eyes, and for some reason she looked different. She looked Good. [Die Draco, Die] he thought [just drop dead, for thinking that.] But their eyes were still interlocked he was standing before her with no shirt on. . .in a dirty disgusting port a potty. He didn't know how else to react, she cocked her head sideways and he pushed her up against the wall kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
Hermione felt something run through her that she hadn't felt before, the only problem was, she wasn't ready to admit it. "Stop" she whispered, although she didn't stop, she pushed further with her tongue.  
  
"I thought you said stop?" Draco asked, his silvery gray eyes bearing into her brown ones.  
  
Hermione got a hold of herself, and realized what she had just done "Yes, I did. . .I mean, its just not right. Okay? I'm supposed to be with Harry, and this. . .well we hate each other, it's not right." Despite the fact she didn't want him to stop, she couldn't do that to Harry, she couldn't insult his memory and have a fling with Malfoy. He was still Malfoy and she was still Hermione Granger despite the fact that they were posing as somebody else.  
  
"Right." sneered Draco. "Golden boy Potter." He threw on a black button down shirt and khaki slacks. Hermione had turned away to listen if the construction workers had gone. Unfortunately they were still outside the door. Draco didn't know what made him kiss her, it just seemed right. He'd make a mental note to slap himself later.  
  
Hermione turned around viciously at the Golden Boy comment. Her eyes were furious "DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY, YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DID, JUST SHUT UP." She yelled at the brink of tears. Draco could have easily assumed it was because she missed him dearly. . .but Hermione knew it was something deeper, something more. However she'd never admit to herself she was having inner battles about wanting Draco Malfoy.  
  
All of a sudden there was a bang on the door and a burly looking muggle with a potbelly and construction cap busted in. "Excuse me? What do you two think you are doing?" the man said, noting the display of clothes scattered around the floor "GET OUT" he roared, flinging their stuff on the dirty ground, and out of the stall.  
  
"Honestly sir, we had a event to go to and were just changing." Hermione apologized "We're sorry."  
  
"Rebecca" Draco said curtly "Let's go, don't waste your time apologizing." Now changed, the two looked slightly more presentable to be entering a hotel of that caliber. As they were leaving the construction site under close guard of the potbellied man, Draco looked at his watch "SHIT, We're an hour past check in, my mother told us to be on time! We got the bloody time wrong, hurry up!" he yelled at Hermione who was attempting to run in the sandals she also brought spur of the moment.  
  
The streets were busy, filled with cars and muggles on those silly motorized scooters. That particular trend must have hit America because every body seemed to have them. The waited for a time to cross, but being in a hurry Draco ran ahead until he felt some force hit his calf hard. He fell to the ground, and saw Hermione stop short. He looked up to see a boy no older then 15 on top of one of the scooters. [Damn him] Draco thought, holding his leg. He heard Hermione yell "What do you think you are doing? Watch where you're going next time! See, you can injure people you crazy kid!"  
  
"Hey, cool it woman" the kid replied, as if it were no big deal "I'll watch where I'm going next time, okay?" he scooted off, leaving a very pissed Hermione.  
  
"John, are you okay?" she said, bending down to help him up.  
  
"Where did that prat go, I want to curse him to hell." He bunched up a fist and snarled.  
  
"Let's just go, come on. Can you walk?" she asked him.  
  
"Ew, my pants are dirty." Draco said as he looked down at this new Khakis.  
  
"Get over it." She laughed and helped him to his feet. They walked with more ease to the gates and finally entered. Hermione noted that Draco had a slight limp. When they got into the lobby Hermione was awe struck. There was a television in the corner that was used to display current weather conditions for the tourists. The floors were silver marble and the walls were elegant pearl with navy blue border. The couches were of black leather, and had navy blue throw pillows scattered about them. She could smell the chlorine from the indoor pool not very far away. It reminded her of a hotel she stayed at with Harry once. . .she had to remind herself, that those times were gone. It hurt, but she had to remind herself.  
  
"Reservations for Mr. And Mrs. Scott please." Hermione said, when the waiter asked for their name.  
  
The woman wore a tight bun and a classy looking business suit, she spoke tensely as if she hadn't laughed in a long time "You're an hour late."  
  
"Our apologies, the limo hit traffic." Draco apologized. It was a lie, but it was still an apology. The woman just gave them an icy glare.  
  
"We are very lucky nobody claimed your room. Rooms come and go around here, which is important why you should check at the correct time." She typed something in on the computer and eventually said "Enjoy your stay."  
  
-*-  
  
Hermione laughed as she saw the look of pure amusement on Draco's face as they went up to floor 3 on the Elevator. He had never seen anything like it before. They passed many other couples in the hall, they all seemed totally in love with each other. And then there were families, with kids of all kinds. Smiles, every where and every one was full of smiles. Draco and Hermione finally found their room, true to Mrs.Malfoy's word it was a honeymoon suite.  
  
It had one bed. One. King-Sized. Bed. There was a couch, which Hermione figured she'd probably sleep on. She took a tour of the bathroom, there was a Jacuzzi and a huge shower. Their was also a loft with a mini-bar and even a refrigerator for foods and other drinks. It had the same white/navy pattern, and there was a beautiful view of the city. Mrs.Malfoy sure did know how to pick great rooms. "One bed." Draco said, dully.  
  
"I am NOT sharing a bed with you." Hermione said flatly. "I'll sleep on the couch" she said sitting on it. Draco just nodded and Hermione excused herself to the bathroom, very happy to report it was much cleaner than the port-a-potty. She was exhausted, and was pretty sure that Draco was too, they'd been through a lot. She came out of the bathroom to find Draco limping down the loft stairs. She ran to go help him. "Here" she said offering her hand. He didn't accept, and he watched Hermione turn away, hurt. He lay down on the bed, and he watched as Hermione came back with a pack of ice. "I could have gotten the ice myself you know." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Honestly Draco, you don't have to be so strong all the time. You don't have to make every journey alone" Hermione looked into his eyes, as he finally accepted the ice (resentfully). "Plus, I owe you for saving me."  
  
"Yes I do. When you're by yourself you can't hurt anybody else, and nobody else can hurt you." He said quietly. "MY dad used to tell me that all the time. Told me never to love, it would only bring me down. I don't like to fall down."  
  
"And look at your father now but I understand." Hermione said, knowingly. "Well personally, I'm exhausted. If you need me I'll be taking a nap on the sofa."  
  
"You can share the bed if you want."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm good for now." She said falling asleep all to quickly, still in her dress and heels.  
  
::DREAM SEQUENCE::  
  
::It was a dark room, Hermione was by herself and all of a sudden a bright light turned on and she heard Harry's voice. It was coming nearer and nearer, almost as if coming back from the dead. "Hermione. . .I miss you. I miss you but some one needs you more then I do. You cannot put you're life on hold for me." Now not only his voice could be heard, but he walked into the room too and sat down on a chair. "You don't understand it now, but follow your heart " he grabbed on to her hand "Follow your heart to whoever it leads to, I'll never be mad." His grasp on her hand got fainter as he faded away into the background until she was all alone again.::  
  
Hermione had woken up to find that Draco had fallen asleep, still in his scuffed up Khaki's.[Harry] she thought, remembering the dream. She had talked to Harry. Follow her heart to whoever it leads to? Oh, but Hermione couldn't do that, for it was leading to the blond haired boy asleep on the bed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! =), i personally liked this chapter, and would like to know what ya'll thought (please try n be nice)  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Predictable?  
  
*Romance moving along more now?  
  
*In Character, generally?  
  
*Long enough?  
  
Questions? Comments? Complaints? Email me at ForeverAShadow88@hotmail.com  
  
Thats about it, No Reviewer Thankyou's because its 1 in the morning and im too sleepy. . . but i love ya all (the ones that dont flame me that is) Stay tuned for more of Cell Mates 


	12. Under the Influence

Cell Mates 

Chapter 12 – Under the Influence

-*-

         The Dark Lord had returned to Malfoy Manor in a quest to find the phropechy book that Petegrew stupidly left behind. "Master, I swear it was an accident!"

"And I swear you are a blubbering idiot!" Voldemort said ina fury "I TOLD you to bring the bloody book, is it really that DIFFICULT?" he screached in his high pitched yet somehow fearful voice, which bore a striking resemblence to Michael Jackson. 

Wormtail sauntered behind as the two crept in the back door of the Manor. "Nice furnishing. . ." The Dark Lord mused as he passed a China cabinet. Wormtail cast him a wary look but continued to follow behind him, until they reached the room where the book of prophecies had been left. "I-it doesn't appear to be touched!" Wormtail said in relief.

Voldemort lifted his disgusting looking nostrils to the air (Come to think of it, he kind of looked like Michael Jackson too, only a bit more vengeful) "I smell blood" he said seethingly to his counterpart "Fresh blood." His beady eyes flashed around in a serpent like fashion and he grabbed a frightened Wormtail by the hand and let him up a flight of stairs.

The came to the Mistress Malfoy and Lucius's bedroom. . . the source of the blood. He opened the door to find his most loyal deatheater, stabbed in the neck lying on the bed. The covers were messed up and undergarments were scattered. "Narcissa, that nosy woman, knew the plan. . ." he smashed his fists together in anger, but a smile curled on his lips "Narcissa, that foolish woman" _How can she be so obvious?_ the thought. In pure sight she left all evidence that she was the murderer! "Foolish! Above foolish! Would never have expected this from her. . ." he mused to himself in heated anger. The Dark Lord inspected the murder sight, "That stupid woman" 

Left on the pillow was a note scrawled in gold quill pen, in neat cursive handwriting "Catch me. . .If you can. Sincerely, Narcissa Black"

Voldemort laughed evilly, that stupid woman. She had no clue what she had just gotten herself into, he'd make sure of that. In a high pitched wail he proclaimed "I'll find you Narcissa, and your son and his Mudblood lover too. . .And when i do, i will kill you all!"

**scene fade**

California

"Oh My . . .God! Draco" Hermione screamed in pleasure, she opened her eyes to see Draco on top of her, exterting all his powress into the thrusts of his body, he looked just as well as he was enjoying it. Moving along with the steady flow, getting faster and faster. The pool table shook violently beneath them, but Hermione begged him to go on. They were on fire, was Hermione just dreaming? 

Another burst of pleasurable pain followed, it wasn't a dream. She could feel it. . .She felt lightheaded, and somewhat dizzy. . .how many glasses of Champagne had she drank _exactly_? It couldn't have been too many, Draco couldn't have had too many either. They were both responsible drinkers – she thought. Her energy was quickly fading and her vision was getting blurry. . .Draco still looked focused and satisfied,yet she could tell he was wearing out too. Before her eyes rolled to the back of her head she managed to murmur out "Will somebody please tell Seamus Finnigan to walk the Crocodile. . ." Then she passed out cold. 

Draco stopped moving and began to breathe heavily when he realized that all action coming from Hermione had ceased. He looked down to find her completely passed out from alclohol abuse. He himself had even drunk a few glasses in his own frustration, probably why he just shagged the Mud- Muggle born. He gently moved back her hair from her still face and smelt the champagne on her breath. He then moved her to the bed -Although Hermione may have been piss drunk, Draco still remembered how the whole event occurred.

-Flashback-

An hour after they had just woken up, they were getting along decently until Hermione had recieved an owl bearing a package filled with things Harry had left her in the will, one of which had been the engagement ring. Seeing that he didn't have time to add that in the will, it was just assumed that Hermione would get it. Draco had felt something a Malfoy was never prone to feeling, a bubbling pit of . . .of. . .what was the word? Oh yes, envy. Sure Potter was dead, but he saw the look of love in her eyes as she read the old love letters, his heart melted. He hated that feeling, it made him feel. . .well human.

Not knowing how to deal with this jealousy he said another snide comment towards Potter. "So Granger, going to become a necrophiliac now?" he smirked, and muttered "Potter is just the little hero now, isn't he?" unfortunatley she heard that comment which sended her into a fury of emotions.

"Malfoy! You disgusting excuse for scum on this earth! When will you just grow up, and get a heart? For Merlin's fuckin sake, Malfoy. I can't take this anymore.  Are you incapable of feeling emotions? Is that how heartless you really are?!?!"

Malfoy spat in discontentment with himself, how wrong it was to kick a hurt man when he was down. Yet he found himself doing it anyway, against his own will. He didnt want to hurt her, but he didn't know what to say. "I can too feel emotions!" he spat back "I just prefer not to waste them on Mudblood scum like yourself!" 

"Thats IT! I hate you DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, with every ounce of feeling i have in me." Hermione screamed, hurtling a boot at his face, and narrowly missing. _She knows my middle name? _ thought Draco admists all the shouting. **WHAM** he was hit by the impact of the other boot which hit him square on the forehead. 

"Granger! I will kill you!" he hollered back. "This is by far my mother's worst idea, and my mother is generally a smart woman!" he muttered to himself in digust. Right on cue before anybody else was pyscially damaged the doorbell rang, Draco hollared "Who is it!?!?!"

A stately voice replied "Housekeeping, Sir." Draco quickly brushed himself off and gave Granger a death glare. "The Garden's finest Champagne, complementary on your Honeymoon." The sout looking man said, forcing a smile at his dishevelled state of being. Draco looked flabbergasted but accepted the complimentary drink, after this argument he could sure as hell use a pick-me-upper. He thanked the man and brought the wine and glasses inside. He poured himself a cup and chugged it down. Hermione looked at him in disgust. 

"Bet Goody-two-shoes-Granger doesn't drink" Draco sneered, looking in her direction. 

"I Do SO!" Hermione said appalled "We are not in school anymore, and I am no longer a goody-two-shoes" She poured herself a glass and chugged it just as fast as Draco had. So there they had it, each taking turns showing each other up in alclohol consuption. Both were too caught up in the moment to place a spell on themselves from becoming totally piss drunk, and they were now both acting extremely foolish. Although Draco seemed to hold his alclohol better. "Dracie, my love" she said dizzily walking to him, dragging her feet "I wants some more cham. . .champagne" 

"No" he said, looking far off into another world. Mudblood looked hott right then, staggering about, so vulernable. . .then again, he was quite intoxicated himself. There was something sexy about seeing Granger drunk, perhaps it just seemed so out of character. "I'm gonna strip for you, poppet!" Draco, who was seeing little stars was still aware that she had called him Poppet, and found it disturbingly amusing. Little by little she took off her muggle clothes, and practically pounced on him. Draco, now both drunk and aroused began to sing wildly "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir.Voulez-vous coucher avec moi" Uh-oh, Draco had subconsciously thought.

What the hell was happening to him? He was singing a random muggle song that he had heard on the radio before. . . Draco had lost it all that night and the alcohol took over. That was why he was currently on the bed standing over a naked Hermione Granger. He made a note to himself never to accept complimentary champagne. . .but, then again. . . a part of him liked it, she looked so peaceful . . .so . . . .

-End of Flashback-

Draco followed Hermione in an alcohol induced collapse on the bed.

**New Scene**

She sat in the nursery slowly rocking the little baby boy back and forth. Her pretty eyes shone with pride for the family she had built so strong, and worked so hard for. "Rock a by baby. . .on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock. . .."

Soon the child fell asleep in her arms,and she proceded into the bedroom alone. Her husband was dealing with Ministry buisness and would not be home til past midnight. She didn't need to worry about him. It was silent, she bitwitched the piano to play soothing sounds as she worked some papers for the office.

She heard a faint rustling in the background. "Rachel?" she said, peering into the room of her daughter. Nothing, just the silence of her daughter's breathing. She heard it AGAIN. This time louder, she followed her insticts and proceded to the baby's room to make sure Rachel stayed safe. All of a sudden out of the shadows a figure emerged, he had the palest skin imaginable, and a serpent like appearance. She shrieked, but no words came out. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Hello." He said snidely "I have been looking for you."

"What do you want?" she spoke up bravely "You cannot hurt Rachel, you'll have to kill me first!"

The Dark Lord laughed "Oh but pumpkin, I wouldn't want to kill you. . ." he chuckled at his own use of the horrendous nickname "You are a necessity for my plan. . ."

"I will not become a Death Eater!" she shreiked louder. "I'll call the Minstry, I'll call my husband. . ." she grasped Rachel closer to her chest as the child started to softly cry. 

Voldemort cast her a sinister glare "I would not want you to be a Death Eater, believe me. That could only cause more harm. . . " he then preformed a silencing spell, followed by a binding spell and found herself and Rachel bound to Voldemort as he apparated away. She noticed that it was evening. . .nobdoy would know she was gone until past midnight. . .what did he want from her? What?!?!

-*-Narcissa's P.O.V-*-

Narcissa found herself crying on the streets of Paris, in a wizarding town called "Beaux Square" located quite near the Beauxbatons Wizarding School. (it was somewhat like a Hogsmeade) People of all sorts passed her, but none payed attention to the crying witch sitting near the book store. 

She wasn't Narcissa Malfoy anymore, she didnt deserve to be. From the moment she stabbed the dagger into his neck she had become Narcissa Black. . .once again. She looked at the diamond and emerald wedding ring on her hand. . .she couldn't look at the diamond and emerald wedding ring on her hand. She placed it in the pockets of her robes, she had to only hope that Draco and Hermione would fall in love soon enough . . .love had always been Voldemort's weakness. . .and if this kind of love was possible, between a Death Eater and a Mudblood –the Dark Lord would surely have a surprise in store.

She crossed her fingers, hoping she did the right thing. She very well may just be doomed to spend her life all alone. All of a sudden she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder and an attractive male voice asked "Excuse me, but are you Narcissa Malfoy?"

-*-Later on In the Evening-*-

Hermione woke up groggily, still hung over from a couple of hours ago, and needless to say, did not remember what she had done. _Brr...Its cold_ she thought as she wrapped a blanket around her naked body. . .she paused. . .where where her clothes? She felt entirely rested, but strangely worn out at the same time. "This isn't funny" she murmured "where are my clothes?" she looked around, and saw a couple of her favorite novels scattered around, and then she saw her clothes, in a pile. . .next to Draco's. "Shit. Draco." She thought _Where did that bloke get to anyway?_ mused Hermione. 

She didn't have to look far before she found him. He was next to her, also lacking clothes. . ."Oh shit, not good. Not good at all. . ." she frantically looked around "Oh shit. . " she didnt know how else to describe the fact that she could have very well slept with Draco Malfoy. A bit of earlier flooded back into her mind "I'm going to strip for you, poppet!" she remembered herself saying. 

_Shit_ she couldn't stop thinking that word! She had just stripped for Draco Malfoy, but it could have been worse, they could have slept together! She remembered the champagne, he must just sleep in the nude anyway. . .there was NO way she'd do that, no matter how attractive she denied him to be.  I mean, Draco seems like the kind of man to sleep stark naked, right?

Her anger from last night didn't seem to matter that much anymore, it was a typical argument with the stuckup ex-ferret of a prat. Despite the fact that he had grown up, and was amazing in bed. . .**SMACK** Hermione felt her hand smack her cheek. "Just great" she murmured "Now i'm acting like Dobby" 

Draco stirred next to her and mumbled in his sleep "Oh yeah, Hermione. . ." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks (or would have, if she had been moving.) Was he **dreaming** of her? She spat in disgust, but secretly found the thought somewhat appealing "Malfoy" she pushed him "Get up and stop moaning my name in your sleep, its getting to be disturbing."

"Well you were moaing my name last night" he said groggily, still smirking though, as he got up. 

"You are SUCH a liar. All i did was strip for you. . ."

"Darlllling" he said mockingly "Look at our clothing get up, or lack of. We did not just strip. Don't you remember anything afterwards?"

Hermione bit her lip flustered, it couldn't be. She felt a slight blush come over her face, but she didnt show it. She said huffily "No, because NOTHING of that sort happened."

Rubbing his eyes, and fluffing out his light blond hair Draco looked at Hermione who was now clutching a blanket to her chest "Take a walk, will you."

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"Just walk, i'll prove it to you."

Hermione put on a bathrobe quickly and walked around the suite, her legs ached like hell and she felt a pain she hadn't ever felt. She winced but didnt let Draco see. 

"Ha." He said triumphantly 'You can barely walk, curtesy of me." He laughed hallowly, yet still sleepy. "And whats that on your neck, Granger?"

She looked in the mirror at her now wildly out of control hair, there were several hickies on her neck. "Shit."  She paused, still quite outraged "SHIT!" she paused again and gave Malfoy a death glare "SHIT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU,MALFOY!"

"Dont get your panties in a twist, Granger. . .you were amazing. We'll have to do that again."

"When hell freezes over!" she shot back.

"I can arrange that" Draco said confidently. 

Hermione suddenly had another flashback from that night, and she began to laugh hysterically. "You sung last night, Malfoy. I remember...........you sung Lady Marmalade. . ." 

"I did not sing!" Draco protested, obviously not remembering his enchanting and rather um. . . seducing vocal solo. 

Hermione hummed the melody and Draco shifted uncomfortably "I did NOT sing that song. . .whatever it is called Lady Marm-ma-laid" he said. 

Hermione just laughed, quite contrary to previous mood. "So um . . ." there remained an awkward silence as she looked into his metallilcally silver eyes, that shimmered as he spoke. . .if she wanted to, she could have gotten lost in them forever. .  .but what was she talking about, she didnt want to get lost in them.

Draco wanted to slap himself, he kept staring at her. . .just the way she was when she was infuriated amazed him. . .or the way she laughed, there was something cute about it. He made a pact, he had to get to know her better. 

The Evil Side of Draco spoke to him: _Get to know her better? She's a filthy Mudblood, she'll infect you with her bad blood . . .ruin your chance at becoming great._

The Less Evil Side of Draco spoke back: _Honestly, you can be great already . . .you can change somebody's life, and learn to love. For that is the greatest gift of all. Get to know her better, you may like what you see. Plus, you cant deny that she was a good shag_.

"Well" Draco concluded gazing at Hermione "Since we are both confused and still hungover, I think it would be best if we headed into town for a spot of dinner, its nearly 7 o'clock, and I miss the taste of real food."

Hermione just shrugged and nodded. However she was internally troubled, if she really detested Malfoy so much . . .then why was she still thinking about him? Why did she want to kiss him right now, despite the fact that they drunkinly ravished each other last night. . .And why did she want him to do it again. "Oh Granger" she whispered so only she could hear "you are going to hell for this"

-*-Different P.O.V-*-

 It was one o'clock, the moon was shining full and bright when Ronald Weasley apparated into his house and searched for his wife who was supposed to give him some tonight. . .they hadn't had a chance to 'be alone' in such a long time now that they had a baby girl. Rachel was his pride and joy, he peeked in the nursery to say goodnight to his 4 month old daughter. . .but found no baby in the crib. He looked across in the other room. . .No wife.

His heart started racing a mile a minute as he started screaming out their names, all through out the house nobody responded. He rushed into Rachel's room again and saw a sword in the crib, it was clean, no blood, which means Rachel was okay for now. He picked up the sword to inspect it but felt a tug on his navel and as soon as he knew it he felt a spinning sensation "Damn. . .A  Portkey!"   
  


It led him to a dark roadway in an old abandoned ghost town. "Where the hell am I?" He read a sign that said 'Highveiw Colorado'. Why he hell out of all places, would he be transported to Colorado! That was so far away from London.

"Welcome to Colorado, Weasley" shrieked a high voice from a nearby building. He didnt know where it was coming from, but he saw a short balding man emerge out of a building. He man kick Ron's shin causing him to bend down in pain. Then the short man gagged him and tied his hands back, bringin him into one of the abandoned buildings. 

Then he saw a face he dreamed he'd never see again, a face Harry had told him of during his years in Hogwarts. The Face of HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED.  In the dusty corner by an old  bar stool, Ron saw his wife tied to a pole at the Mercy of Vol. . .erm . . .He Who Must Not Be Named (Ron still couldnt say the name). Rachel was stitting in a makeshift cradle of branches and leaves, crying softly. "What. . .What do you want from us?"

Voldemort smiled evilly as he took out a small yet prescise knife and held it to his wife's throat "LAVENDER!!!" he shouted. She cast him a pleading look, filled with love, sadness and sorrow. "Don't! Please don't kill her or my daughter!" he begged the dark Lord.

He loosened the pressure on Lavender's neck and looked directly at Ron sending chills down his spine "Then you will do exactly what I say, and do it exactly how I ask. . ." 

Yep, i know i was evil and left you on a cliffie. . .I guess you'll just have to wait until next tiem, eh? Let me know what you thought of this chapter =P (just try and be nice about it!)

Author's Notes and Other Stuff:

Want to say special thanks to RaineMalfoy for teaching me how to do this bold/italic thing. Its quite amusing. And if it turns out the bold italic thing didnt work. . .then oh well. Also a special thanks to my reviewers, we've reached over 100!!!!!! More than i'd have hopped to get so far, so um thank yaz. I'd put individual reviewer thank yous. . . .but i've gotten extremely lazy and want you to know that you are all loved and thanked (unless of course you flame me =p)

Anyway i'll be soon working on more of Cell Mates, and all my other writing pieces. So stay tuned. 

XOXO

Shadow


	13. Where do we go from Here?

Cell Mates – By CrazzieAddict06 (Shadow)

Author's note: Much apologies, i know i haven't written in ages....horrible slum caused by a slum of major depression then directly followed by a high of happiness and more distractions. . .so MUCH APOLOGIES!!! I missed writing this fic. . .this MIGHT be the closing/last chapter but im not sure, probably not, i will probably have an epilouge or something similar. Oh yeah and disclaimer: the characters belong to JK Rowling, the plot of this fic belongs to me.

When U Left Off:

_RON WAS IN TURMOIL AND UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF VOLDEMORTS POWERS:_

Voldemort smiled evilly as he took out a small yet prescise knife and held it to his wife's throat "LAVENDER!!!" he shouted. She cast him a pleading look, filled with love, sadness and sorrow. "Don't! Please don't kill her or my daughter!" he begged the dark Lord.

He loosened the pressure on Lavender's neck and looked directly at Ron sending chills down his spine "Then you will do exactly what I say, and do it exactly how I ask. . ." 

AND NARCISSA MET A STRANGE MAN WHO KNEW HER NAME IN BEAUX SQUARE, IN FRANCE.

She crossed her fingers, hoping she did the right thing. She very well may just be doomed to spend her life all alone. All of a sudden she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder and an attractive male voice asked "Excuse me, but are you Narcissa Malfoy?"

**Chapter 13: **Where Do We Go From Here? 

Narcissa looked up at the attractive dusty blond haired wizard who was standing above her. He was holding several books. "Yes I am Narcissa Black" she said proudly. _Maybe_ she thought _I shouldn't have told him my real name, he could be one of Voldemort's spies._ She mentally kicked herself in the arse. 

"Remus Lupin" he said, holding out a hand to help her up. Shocked, Narcissa allowed herself to be helped.

"Remus Lupin? From Hogwarts?" she laughed in relief that it wasn't a spy, and that he wasn't all that bad looking. Narcissa had always thought of Lupin as a nice man, although in Hogwarts, and being a Slytherin, those words were never spoken aloud. Plus, she was also relieved to find someone who knew how to speak a language other than French. "So What brings you to France, Lupin?" she asked

"I work for the Order. Your son informed us, discretely, mind you, that he heard you were in danger." Said Lupin coolly.

"My Son? Ask _the Order_ for help?" said Narcissa, disbelievingly.

Remus shrugged "Apparently so. We went to the manor to search for you and we found the body of your husband along with the little note you left."

Narcissa eyed him up and down "And how did you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't. I was actually going to do a presentation at Beauxbatons school. . .but there are people looking for you in England."

"So you know the whole story?" said Narcissa, unsure of how much he really knew.

"No, but I'm hoping you'll tell me. Would you be willing to cooperate with the order?" said Remus, looking directly into her light eyes.

Narcissa thought about this more a moment, it would be going against everything she had been taught as an adolescent. It would totally contradict the lovely "Evil, conniving, untrustworthy, coldhearted death-eater's wife and frigid bitch" image that she had been molded into. But then again. . .she was no longer 16, she had just killed her husband and was on the run from the Dark Lord and whatever minions he may send forth. Where else could she turn? Looking up at Remus, Narcissa finally nodded and whispered "yes"

Remus smiled widely "good, then I shall take you back to the headquarters as soon as my presentation at Beauxbatons is concluded, sound good?"

"Yes, that will be fine, thank you."  
  


Remus shuffled his feet a bit, as he rearranged the books in his hands "I was just about to head to Pierre's for a little bite to eat, would you care to join me?" He asked the pretty blond haired woman. "But if its too forward of me to ask that I understand. . .I don't want to get on your bad side or anything, you might kill me." She cast him an cold glare, so he responded nervously "Right, out with the manslaughter jokes."

Narcissa laughed, "However I'd like to dine with you. I just realized for the first time how hungry I really am" Which was true, she hadn't noticed that the last time she ate was the day she left. Plus, it was awfully lonely, some company could do her good.

_Meanwhile Ron was tango-ing with the Dark Lord (figuratively speaking)_

Ron looked upon the evil man who threatened to tear apart his family. . ."What do you ask of me, Master?" he replied with much false respect. But perhaps if he sucked up he'd get away with a lighter punishment. He watched Lavender, scared and curled up in the corner clutching Rachel to her heart. Ron longed to be over there with them, but he must stay strong and fight for the family. He never really had to be the strong one before, that had always been Harry's job in school . . .but Harry wasn't here to save them all. It was just Ron. . .and right now Ron would do anything to save his family.

"Kill Draco Malfoy, boy. Anyway you wish, kill him." 

Ron nearly laughed, "I have wanted to kill him ever since my school days, sir" he replied 

"That is not all, you unworthy Weasley. You must kill Hermione Granger. . .and if they both aren't dead by tonight, you're wife will be. And if you screw things up so much, you will never see your baby girl again." Voldemort laughed shrilly, as if there was something extremely amusing about this all. Ron was shivering "You. . .you want me to kill 'Mione?" 

Voldemort laughed again and Ron murmured "Honestly, will you quit that laugh, its not funny"

The serpent like man stopped abruptly, "Kill your precious 'Mione and her lover Draco or this will be the last time you ever see your wife!!!!" Voldemort really did have a horrible screech of a voice.

Ron gulped trying to take in the task at hand. . .he couldn't bear to loose Lavender and their daughter. But killing Hermione was a bit drastic, he looked one more time over at Lavender and realized there were some sacrifices he'd have to make for true love. "Fine, your wish is my command. How shall I do it?"

Lavender looked relieved yet still tense under the pressure she had unwillingly put her husband through. She watched as he mustered up courage to try and appear brave. The dark lord responded "Anyway you want, drown the little suckers, pierce their hearts with swords of fire. . .whatever it takes, just get it done!"

Gulping again, Ron nodded. "I'm glad we see things eye to eye" shrieked the Dark Lord "And remember, if you fail . . .you'll never see you, your wife or you precious daughter again! Now leave!!" Running over to Lavender and Rachel, he kissed them goodbye and promised he'd return then he sprinted off away from Voldemort.

California

Hermione and Draco had ate mostly in silence that night except for the occasional "Pass the salt, mud blood" and other childish remarks on Draco's part. But every now and then Hermione would glance at Draco, their eyes would meet and then they'd both smile softly. It didn't' make sense anymore, nothing did. 

Now the two were sitting in the hotel room, Draco was busying him self by throwing a pair of socks at the wall, while Hermione had her nose buried in a book. Both wanted to speak to each other, but they didn't know how.

"Draco?" asked Hermione, who had managed to distract her attention from the novel "Did last night mean anything at all?"

"No" said Draco without looking up at her. Draco couldn't bear to look at her, because truth was he did feel that it meant something. They were drunk, sure. . .but it meant something in the fact that he didn't mind that he had done it afterwards. And the only thing he regretted was singing Lady Marmalade.

He looked over his shoulder as Hermione turned away, somewhat saddened. For once, he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. . .she had every right to know that he didn't regret it, and that it meant something. . .just any little thing. After a few moments of silence, Draco ceased throwing the sock "I lied" Hermione looked up, slightly bewildered, as Draco continued to speak: "It did mean something."

It didn't take a English professor to read the expression of surprise on Hermione's face. . ."Excuse me?"

Draco now turned a slight shade of pink "I uh. . . I don't regret it. I don't regret last night."

"Oh. Well uh. . .thank you." She still said, a little unsurely.

"I figure that we at least have to try and stay together and not kill each other horribly. My mum is out there probably running for her life just as we are. . .we can't afford to let stupidity and childish games get in the way."

"Sudden and belated realization of reality, courtesy of Draco Malfoy" replied Hermione sarcastically.

"Oh sod off. .. " he said sourly as he tried to figure out how to work the 'telebision'. 

Hermione laughed "Here, let the stupid Mud blood help you." She said, as she showed him how to use the remote control and explain to him how the contraption worked. They spent the next few hours watching TV, and laughing over the comedy shows. . .then they watched a series of sad lovesick movies that nearly made Draco hide back tears. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning, and apparently Draco did not want to go to sleep until he completed the "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy" marathon. For a muggle hater, he was a pretty serious TV addict. Not liking "Queer Eye" Hermione soon feel asleep, collapsing on Draco's shoulder. Draco noting the heavy weight that fell on his side, smiled contently and continued to watch his show. Soon, during a commercial break, he dozed off falling asleep on the couch next to Hermione.

Morning 

"Good morning!" said Hermione brightly as she whacked Draco's arm with a pillow. Groggily, he attempted to get up. "Mornin'" he replied in a raspy voice, not seeming to mind that he woke up on a couch next to her. It seemed that after his confession the other day, his thoughts seemed to be more clearer. . .and he became more accepting of the whole situation. It was now more than just a childish game of 'I hate you'. . .it was a game of life and death, and Hermione was his partner in it. He really had no choice in the matter. All of a sudden the hotel phone rang. . .Draco, not being accustomed to such muggle technology, ran around the room in search of the ringing noise. Hermione, seeing she grew up with muggles, knew very well to pick up the phone. "Hello" she replied 

"If you and your husband are not busy we have a visitor who has requested to see you." Replied the voice from the front desk. Hermione was puzzled, nobody knew their false identities, did they? 

"One moment" Hermione said to the voice, and then she motioned for Draco to get over here. Putting her hand over the phone to block out her voice, she turned to Draco and whispered "We have a visitor, did you invite anyone?"

"No, I'm guessing you didn't?"

Hermione looked tense "Why would I?" 

Draco's eyes lit up, "Its probably my Mum, Granger." He thought for a moment "I had the order send out a search for her, the order knows we're here." 

Hermione nodded, and removed her hand from the speaker "You may send them up."

The two paced around their room as soon as Hermione had hung up the phone, waiting the arrival of Narcissa and hoping that she had good news to bring. After about 5 minutes of intense room pacing, there was a knock at the door and both Draco and Hermione ran to the door. . . "Open it, Draco."

"No. . ." he said "Oh, okay fine." He said, after realizing that if he kept arguing the person would give up and leave. When he opened the door and was greeted with the smiling face of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione stood there dumbfounded and Draco more disappointed then anything.

Perhaps Kingsley had news of Narcissa's whereabouts. . .The two young adults prayed that it would be good news. "Hello Mr.Malfoy, Mrs. Granger. . .I have been told that you will be residing here for the time being."

"What news do you have for us,Shacklebolt" Said Malfoy harshly, not pleased with the visitor. Something seemed fishy about him. Draco looked at Hermione with eager eyes as if to say '_What the bloody hell is he doing here?'_

"Just some matters with the Order we need to discuss with you." For some reason Shacklebolt seemed nervous, and fidgety. . . could the news really be that bad? Why was he so fidgety? Hermione pondered this and turned to Draco who also seemed confused. "Like what?" the two said together. Kingsley looked ridiculous dressed in horrible muggle fashion. . .Both were surprised that they let him up the hotel in a yellow argyle sweater and women's overalls. 

Kingsley started going into a whole in-depth conversation about the origin of the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX and gave a brief history of each member; like if they were married, what their favorite color was and what they think of the Bulgarian Quiddich Team. Draco exchanged an aggravated look with Hermione. . .they seemed to both be thinking the same thing. _What the bloody hell is this guy doing, and why is he telling us this bullshit. _Draco, now officially mad that an hour of his time had been wasted by a nervous procrastinating Shacklebolt; began to clench his fists and grit through his teeth "What is your _point???_"

Draco was taken aback as Kingsley all of a sudden sprouted a strange pattern of freckles on his face, and his hair seemed to have more of a golden/reddish glow than before. Before he could speak, his voice cracked a little and Both Draco and Hermione gasped as the member of the Order pulled out a large knife, and held his wand menacingly in the other hand. "Draco. . .look!" Hermione said under her breath as she backed up next to him. They both looked only to find that Kingsley Shacklebolt was not Kingsley Shacklebolt, but Ronald Weasley under the influence of a Polyjuice Potion. 

Hermione thought to herself how messed up this situation was! How did Ron find them. . .and how and why was he holding a knife and . . .holy cripes. . .he was charging after her with it. His eyes had a possessed sort of glow like he wasn't really sure what he was doing. Could he have been under the imperious curse, just like Voldemort had done to her? She didn't have time to think, as she felt her body thrown to the floor. Draco lay atop of her, and quickly rolled off incase another blow would be headed their way. Draco pulled out his wand "CRUCIO" he yelled and pointed at Ron. Ron yanked his arms up in pain, causing him to slice a gash in his own arm with the knife. Draco skillfully mastered the unforgivable curse, and ran over to Hermione who was looking around the room for her wand. 

Falling to the floor, Ron cried out in pain. . ."IMPERIO!" he shouted,as he raised the wand in his good hand and pointed towards Draco. . .Draco had much practice in becoming resistant to the curse, that he warded it off with no problem and grabbed the knife from Ron's grasp. All of a sudden Draco felt a charge at his waist and he realized he was being vigorously mauled by a short, balding man. . . Draco recognized him as Wormtail. Too taken by surprise, Draco could not fight back, but only try and defend himself from the punches aimed at his face. He reached into Wormtail's pocket and stole his wand right under his nose. "ACCIO WAND" said Hermione, as her own wand finally flew towards her. It was actually quite sad to think that all this was taking place in a muggle hotel. . .How were they to explain the damage and blood? And to top it off, surely the ministry of Magic would be on their arses about it. 

In anguish, Wormtail cried out "AVADA KE- " Whoosh. THUD. Hermione had used all of her body strength into knocking Wormtail over, and off of Malfoy. Draco looked at her, relieved and got quickly back up to his feet. He grabbed her arm for support and whispered something in her ear. . ."On the count of three, Hermione, Point your wand at Wormtail and scream Crucio"

Hermione just nodded, nervous to perform an actual "unforgivable curse". She had a quick debate in her head, and came to the realization that. . .well it was a matter of life or death. She stood determined, and nervously waited for the whispered count down.

One. . . 

Two. . .

Three!. . ."CRUCIO!" they both shouted as Wormtail fell stricken, and ceased to move. They waited for a retaliation amidst the wailing sobs of Ron in the corner. . .Oh the humiliation, shame and physical pain he must be feeling right now. No retaliation from Wormtail . . They wondered if he was still breathing. "Avada Kedavra!" Draco said forcefully, pointing at the fallen Pettigrew. Hermione looked Horror stricken, and Draco rubbed her shoulder in support. "It had to be done"

"I know." Hermione said, emotionless. All of a sudden her eyes sparkled in interest "Draco. . .Look!" she pointed to a book hidden underneath Wormtail's cloak. It read "_Hidden Prophecies: Keys to Unlocking the Future_" And in the book, there was a black satin bookmark which had a page reserved. Draco opened it to see the prophecy and the name of his long lost relative below it. He read aloud so only Hermione could hear:

"A long time ago, the prophets did speak,

Of a the binding of two souls, hurt and weak.

For the world did see, danger and hate,

But danger can't match, the power of fate.

And the prophecy was written, that by hate may love form,

And only that love, can calm the storm.

So, I wrote up this contract, named it well,

Packed it away, so only time could tell,

If the true heir of mine, can love in spite of all,

Only then will darkness fall.

The stars up at night, work their ways high above,

As I'll lay down to rest, this prophecy of love."

'A.D. Malfoy 1765'

Hermione looked at him shell-shocked . . "So this is what Voldemort is after. . .this is what he is trying to prevent. But what do we have to do with this all?"

"Look at the author. . ."

Hermione looked once more at the author and her jaw dropped. "Malfoy?" She questioned. Draco only looked up. "So do you think the prophecy is about you. . .?"

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and he knew he couldn't deny himself any longer. . .he had been holding back feelings since he knew her from "Memory Therapy". Feelings that he had been holding back since the first time he kissed her. His foolish Slytherin pride was slowly wearing off as he realized that he could loose her at any minute. . .and that he cared that he could loose her. Draco Malfoy had never cared about anything or anyone in his life until now. . .Which is why denial was no longer an option for everybody's favorite coldhearted hero. "No, Hermione. . .I _know_ the prophecy is about me, For it has already partially come true. I love you Hermione. Can't you see? The prophecy is about the both of us. . ."

Hermione did not speak. . .rather she absorbed what Draco just said. Ron was still trying to heal his wounds with his wand which had broken. . . Hermione felt bad and prayed someone from the actual Order would show up. She continued her thoughts on Draco's startling confession, and it didn't' take long for her to realize she felt them as well. . . With every part of her heart she wanted Draco Malfoy. . .Since she first laid eyes on him in Azkaban; she became attracted. Since she grew to know him in Memory Therapy; she discovered the real him. . .And through their adventures in California; she grew to love him. . .even with his coldhearted exterior. Because it didn't matter, she had seen a vulnerable Draco. A nice Draco . . .the Draco without his evil mask. And that is when she realized she loved him; after he saved her life. . .and after she risked her own to save his. "I love you too, Draco. I know it may seem silly, but I honestly truly love you."

For a moment they sat in silence (Well with exceptions of Ron's sobbing) and absorbed what had just happened. The two met in an awkward hug. . .and then laughed, amidst the horrors. Hermione collapsed onto Draco's chest and they sat there trying to decide what to do next. All of a sudden the two jumped as they saw a bright light issued from the book, at that same time The Dark Lord stormed in with Lavender and a baby girl. Ron jumped up despite his pain and ran over to them, apologizing profusely at his even more messed up arm. He was a useless wreck. The Dark Lord laughed evilly and popped a Gummy Bear into his mouth. . .Draco looked astounded, this was certainly not a time to be eating Gummy Bears. . . And how the hell did he get into the hotel? They LET him in? . . .Knowing the Dark Lord, he killed the Muggles anyway. 

"You are all going to face your demise. . ." he said this as though it was a total surprise. They all knew it was coming, Draco and Hermione held each other close, and tried to conceal the now shaking book from sight. "Where is Wormtail?" Voldemort said, absentmindedly. . . he soon forgot about his servant, and snatched the baby from Lavender's grasp. "You first, little baby" he snarled. Before any action could take place, the book of prophecies flipped all of its pages, as if a huge wind had passed by and the light shone brighter than it had been. Out of the light, came a ghost like form. It looked like a human, but transparent. 

Draco had seen a portrait of him before. . .one of the many ones neatly arranged in the Manor. Then he put the face with a name, of course. . .it was Apollo D. Malfoy! The ghost just chuckled, merely amused at the whole situation. "It seems you are a bit to late, Tom"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the use of this Birth name. "You should have been dead a long time ago.  
  


"I am dead" Apollo's ghost said, in a matter of factly tone of voice. "You should have ran, Tom. . .I foresaw this night a long time ago, a foresaw what kind of person you were, Mr. Riddle. . .so I wrote up this prophecy in hopes that one day it would come true if the fates allowed." Apollo looked kindly on the two huddled near the book. "As for you two, congratulations."

The Dark Lord attempted to point his wand at Apollo, looking stupid for trying to kill a Ghost. Then he directed his wand at Draco and Hermione. . ."Not so fast" he seethed "The prophecy can't continue if the two are dead. . ." he raised his wand, but before words could escape his mouth, Ron ran up to him with the knife and made a gash down his back. Voldemort cried out in pain. Apollo quickly went to action and took out a piece of parchment which contained the final part of the prophecy.

He spoke in hasty, but sincere words:

"The True Heir of mine, has learned the lesson of love

So keep your promise, you stars up above. . .

Smite down all evil, if that is what's willed

If this be the world's fate, 

Let this prophecy of love be fulfilled"

Time seemed to have frozen as if the fates were searching for an answer or a punishment. Faces were contorted and everything was a blur. The silence was cut by a deathly scream as a beam of light ripped through Voldemort's stomach as if a thousand laser knives were cutting into his stomach, and tearing apart his icy heart. "NOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOooo" he yelled as he slowly was consumed by the light. . .by love. Once again, his weakness was his downfall . . .Love. The spectators watched in wonder as their worst fear as wizards disintegrated in front of their eyes. All of a sudden a bunch of the Order piled in, along with Narcissa and Remus Lupin. 

All seemed shocked at the sight before them, and the amount of damage that had been caused. . .None seemed to find any words to say. And now it seemed that only one question remained: "Where do we go from here?"

Author's Note: STAY TUNED FOR MORE! I decided that the chapter after this one will most likely be the last, so STAY TUNED I'll try to be less of a slacker. I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make it "action-packed" or at least somewhat entertaining.

My Questions:

_Do you think that it was long enough?_

_I know there are a lot of scenes about "the final battle" I hope I didn't' cliché it too much, did I? _

_Are they pretty much in character? And if not which parts aren't in character. ( I know the Gummy Bear thing is OoC_

_Is it too predicatable?_

Thats basically it for my questions as of now. I'd appriciate a review, just dont be TOO harsh. Be CONSTRUCTIVE. 

XOXO

SHADOW 


	14. Happily Ever Epilouge

**Cell Mates**

**Chapter 14**: Happily Ever Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. . . I don't own anything Harry Potter related except the ideas from this fanfiction. So get over it, you lawsuit hungry children!

**Authors Note:** It's been a pleasure writing this! I must now conclude our beloved tale with a hopefully tastefully done epilogue that I wrote so I could finally complete this, and celebrate! It is going to be short, but whatever I can do what I want! I realized I switched point of views, but I like doing that in my epilogues….deal with it.

**1 YEAR LATER**

Draco's Point Of View.

It's such a bloody nice day outside, and Mum is once again going ga-ga over her newly found husband, Remus Lupin. (They eloped) Out of all ex Hogwarts professors, she HAD to pick the werewolf didn't she? The Dark Lord is defeated, as you all know, life is a lot more peaceful now. It'll remain that way until the next evil heir rises up and tries to inflict his wrath upon the wizarding world. Needless to say we don't give a damn right now. Where did the champagne go?

Right now I'm standing at the front of an elegant hall all dressed up. . .I haven't seen Hermione yet, she better not decide to run. She's been so bloody nervous it's been hilarious. But in all honesty, I wasn't making it up when I said I loved her. Mudblood and all, I fell in love with her. If my Dad weren't buried in the Malfoy vault right now I'd be immediately under the Imperious curse or one of the three. . . and whoever hired Minerva McGonagall to play the organ at this marriage will be hearing a word from me at Cocktail hour. . .That woman can not play "the Bridal March" for her life.

I see the Weasley boy wink at me from the benches, as if I was doing something major. Okay, maybe I was. . .but he didn't have to wink. Sadly to report, I winked back. . .What's gotten into me? Now I am winking at guys!?! There is a whole bunch of wizards with cameras and quills writing stuff down for their papers. Looks like im the hero now, eh? gives a sly smile for a reporter what can I say, they love me and I love the attention they give me. Hermione gets mad at me whenever I act like a ham in front of them . . .I'm surprised she hasn't cursed them away. . .Silly Mudblood. Just kidding. . . I meant that affectionately.

"SHUT UP!" I mutter under my breath towards the organ. . .McGonagall and music don't mix. Luckily I was distracted as the little flower girl started to walk up the aisle. . . Hermione's little sister, she was about 11. Awe how cute. . .not. Then I saw the Bride. . .her robes were long, white and lacy, almost as if they had been touched by angels. Bloody hell, I can't believe I just thought that about a robe. But they look nice. . .her hair is still the same as I always remembered, short, spiky and gray. Finally, Madam Hooch found her true love. This was much a relief to those who went to Hogwarts, everyone always swore she was a lesbian. The groom was smiling from ear to ear. In all my days I have never seen him smile from ear to ear. It was getting creepy. Good old Professor Snape eventually decided to tie the knot.

I watch Hermione in wonderment as she walks down the isle as a bridesmaid. . .Her mother had been good friends with Madam Hooch after they accidentally met in London, and Hermione had introduced them. Despite the fact that one was Muggle and the other was not, they got along quite fine. The young granger girl apparently took private flying lessons from Madam Hooch er. . .Snape.

The wizard in charge of the marriage started to talk. This is where I decided I'd take a little nap and pretend I was listening. I tune out the man, and I finally wake up when he announces "I now pronounce you husband and wife. . .you may kiss the bride." This is the part where I wish I stayed tuned out. . .I never wanted picture Snape in a passionate kiss, now I know why I never wanted to. Thank God, its time for the reception, I one of the Ushers, got to take pictures with the rest of the wedding party. I like pictures. . .I always look magnificent.

Anyway, I plan to ask Hermione to marry me tonight. . .I hope she says yes. After all I give her great sex. (Drunk and not drunk mind you) and I turn out that im a pretty decent guy when not pressured to do evil things. . .So I take it my chances are good. Well I'm going to go eat some pork and get a little tipsy. . .Wish me luck tonight!!!!!!!!!

**In the End**

It turns out in the end, Hermione did accept Draco's proposal.

Draco is going to be a brother! Yes, Remus knocked Narcissa up!

Snape and Hooch honeymooned in Cancun, last time we checked they were at a Weird Sisters concert in some form of Mosh pit.

Voldemort's legacy still lives on, and the Heroic tale of his defeat has turned into a popular bedtime story.

Draco and Hermione are famous . . .and Apollo Malfoy happily haunts the Manor. . .and of course, is welcomed.

And of course like most cheesy, stories that leave you with a warm and fuzzy feeling. . .

They lived happily ever fuckin after =)

**THE END **

Okay well that was it for Cell Mates, I am going to hopefully start another fanfiction and have it posted here. Either that or I'll post on a different user name. I get tired of usernames quickly. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm . . . .be nice, leave me some reviews. If you want to criticize be constructive. I hope I didn't ruin the ending, but if I did, whatever it doesn't matter. Lol I like it. So I don't care if you don't. (Just kidding, im not mean like that) Your opinions are welcome, and um have a great summer and thank you for your reviews.

Questions:

Was Draco still in character, despite the change of Point of View?

Did I Sum everything up well enough, were there many loose ends at the end of this epilouge?

_Well enough questions, hit me up with sum reviews!_

Much Love and A Handful of Cheez its,

_Shadow._


End file.
